Expecting
by bridge to tabitha
Summary: It's been done a million times but, I wanted to write one of my own.  Max, Fang, the flock and the struggles of pregnancy.  I don't want it to be too serious either, so, humor, as well.  Probably a little OOC Enjoy haha
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I've written another fanfiction and just felt like writing this one, It's been done a lot of times by a lot of people, so, I hope mines ok :) **

It felt wonderful, waking up in Fang's arms. His body radiated heat, and his strong grip made me feel as safe as I ever had.

A week later

Like a week earlier, I had snuck into Fang's room. Exhausted, we both fell fast asleep. Some hours later, my eyes fluttered open, just barely, and I smiled, content. I closed my eyes again, sighed, a good sigh, and was just about to fall back asleep when my eyes shot open. A gurgle in my stomach gave me the sudden urge to puke.

I pushed away from Fang and off the bed, almost tripping on the draped bed sheets. Pulling on Fang's old band shirt and some plaid pajama bottoms, I sprinted out the door and down the hallway, bare feet slightly sticking to the hardwood floors. I skidded into the small tiled bathroom and hurled chunky green vomit into the spotless porcelain toilet. Soon, Fang was behind me, holding my hair away from my face. Minutes went by, every time I thought I was done, more came up. Finally, I got up the strength the push off the toilet and stand very unstable. Fang kindly helped me to my feet and I got a good look at myself in the mirror. I looked sick.

After I took a nice long shower, cleaned all the puke off of me, and wrapped a towel snugly around me(because I forgot to bring in a change of clothes), I tip toed to Fang's bedroom. There are two reasons I was trying to be quiet. 1. Everyone, except Fang and I were sleeping, as far as I knew. 2. And I really didn't want anyone to know I was in Fang's room last night.

I twisted the silver door handle, and slid in the room, still holding a firm grip on my towel. My hair was wet, tangled, and draped around my neck. "You feeling okay?" Fang asked, wrapping his arms around me from the back. He was wearing boxers and another one of his countless black tees.

I snuggled into his arms, "Yeah, a lot better now. Probably just food poisoning or something, I'll be fine.". He nodded and pulled me into his grasp a little tighter.

"Then, maybe..." he provoked, tugging at my towel lightly. I wrapped my towel on tighter and pushed away from him.

"Hah, no seconds for you, at least not today." I said, walking across the room to the closet. "Plus, everyone is going to wake up soon, and I have to get out of here before they do.". I dropped the towel quickly, threw on underwear and some shorts, and pulled my bra over my shoulders. Fang came up behind me and began to hook it together.

He kissed up from the tender spot on my back up to my neck before I could pull my t-shirt on, and I shivered. "Stop it!" I giggle/whispered. He chuckled, putting his hands up in defence. I ran my hands threw my hair, trying to stop from blushing. "Now, either pretend like you're asleep or go cook us some breakfast." I said, smiling.

I tip-toed back down the hard wood hallway, like before, but this time, I headed for the room Ella and I shared. I made it down about half way and I started to turn the corner. "Who's there?" Iggy asked quietly. I held my breath and crept around him, trying to make as little noise as possible. I passed him a couple feet and waited. He sighed, shrugged his shoulders and turned the opposite way. Thank GOD he was blind.

After I watched him walk down the hall, far enough that I couldn't see I'm any longer, I hurried the rest of the way to Ella and I's bedroom. I slipped in, shut the door and sighed. Ella yawned rubbing her head. She looked up from her pillow, "Where have you been?" She asked, voice somehow knowing.

I sat down on my bed, which was really just a mattress on the floor of her bedroom. Eh, I've slept on worse. "The bathroom," I answered, trying to hide my lying. I pulled on slippers and yawned, hey it's contagious.

"Max, I'm your sister, I know when you're lying," she said, resting her face on her hands. I looked down, thinking. There was really no chance of getting out of this one.

I sighed. "Okay, you caught me, I was with Fang.". Her face brightened up, and she smiled, like she knew all along. She twirled a piece of dark hair around her finger.

"Do tell," she said, suggestively, adjusting her position to an upright, more excited one. I rolled my eyes and stretched out my arms, pretending like I didn't care.

"I spent the night, I got lonely when you fell asleep. You're snoring didn't make me want to stay much either, though," I joked. She glared at me.

"I do NOT snore," she hissed, also joking. We both laughed and I stood, getting used to the fluffy slippers.

"Im gunna go get some breakfast."

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Fang POV

I strolled into the kitchen shortly after Max left, feeling great. I was actually smiling. I opened the fridge, got out some milk and poured myself a glass. "How was your night?" Iggy asked, walking into the kitchen. I re-un-capped the gallon of milk and poured Iggy a glass before putting the milk back in the fridge.

"Good..." I answered, my voice slightly suspicious. I slid the glass of milk to Ig, and he caught it in his hand skillfully. He smirked.

"I bet," he grinned, sipping his milk. I stared him down, furrowing my brow. He sauntered over to the fridge, pulled open the door and stared blankly at the food.

"What?" I asked, slightly demandingly. He grinned again as he turned towards me, still holding the handle to the fridge.

"I may be blind, but, I have great hearing," he chuckled. I fought of the blush that was rising on my cheeks.

"Maybe you should use your super-hearing to detect flyboys or erasers instead or listening in on us," I hissed, but, it really didn't bother me. Iggy is the only person I can really go to, to talk about this kind of stuff.

He smiled, took out a carton of eggs, and closed the door to the fridge. "Whatever you say, Fnick," he added. I rolled my eyes, as Max entered the kitchen. I took a long stride, lessening the gap between us, and took her hand.

"Feeling better?" I asked, intertwining our fingers. She nodded, pecked my lips and walked across the room. Opening the milk carton Iggy had just laid on the kitchen counter, she pulled out an egg and got ready to crack it on a pan Iggy must've set out without me seeing.

"Woah, woah, woah," Iggy disproved, taking the egg from her hand. "You remember what happened _last _time you tried to cook." Simultaneously, Iggy, Max, and I shivered, reminiscing the messy event. Max slumped over to where I was sitting, the kitchen/bar thing, and took the seat to my right. She put on a fake frown and mumble/laughed something inaudibly. "Besides that, what were you two love birds talking about? Is Maxie-poo sick?" He questioned.

I ignored the 'love-bird' comment and retorted with a sarcastic comeback. "Oh, just food poisoning. The chow here sucks, plus the chef is a little suspicious." I smirked, high-five-ing Fang.

**Woo! Chapter 1 Hope you liked it RnR please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Max POV

My mom walked into the kitchen, which was quite large, I might add, and greeted all three of us. "Iggy, Fang, Max, how did you sleep?" She asked, pouring a cup of coffee from a brewer she had programed last night.

"Good, it sure beats sleeping in dumpsters," I joked, running my fingers through my damp, tangled hair. She laughed, half-heartedly. I diverted my eyes from her, and over to Iggy who was stifling laughter. He nodded to my mother, trying to hide his grin, and she left with the Sunday paper. I peeked out past the kitchen doorway and watched her stride down the hallway. I pivoted back to face Fang and Iggy, and Iggy's smirk had gotten larger, if possible. "What the hell are you smirking about?" I thought that was Fang's thing.

"Oh nothing," he lied, turning back to his eggs, which were now sizzling on a pan. They smelled really good, I have to admit. Aggravated, I death-glared him, balling my fists. If my life was a cartoon, I'd be turning red, and smoke would be coming out of my ears.

"She's death-glaring you," Fang told Iggy. "You better tell her." I mentally thanked him. Iggy surrendered, leaned against the kitchen counter, and brushed a few strands of strawberry blonde hair from his forehead.

Iggy stroked his chin, pretending to have a beard, then spoke. "Let's just say, I've got some dirt on the two of you now," he snickered. My face flushed a deep scarlet and I backed away from him, suddenly feeling sick again. I turned on my heel, sped out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. I barfed, again. Woah, Déjà vu. This time, I managed to clean myself up without the assistance of Fang. I'm not completely hopeless.

I decided to play it cool and act like I went to go get the girls. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and headed to Nudge and Angel's room. The door was slightly cracked open, so I poked it farther ajar, and slipped in. Surprisingly, they were both awake; Nudge fixing her hair and Angel brushing Akila's fur. They both glanced at the door when they heard it open, and acknowledged my company. "Max," Nudge pleaded. "Will you help me with my hair?" She held up a zebra print flat iron, smiling. At least she wasn't using Bambi eyes.

I smiled meekly; forlorn I couldn't be more of a mother figure to her, to everyone. "You know I'm not good at that kind of stuff, sweetie." She shrugged, not too fazed by it. _Maybe you're just not meant to be a mother. _The voice chimed in my head, but it wasn't the voice, it was Angel's. I peered at her, noticing that her eyes were sort of glazed over, in a slightly creepy way. I swallowed, then announced that breakfast was ready.

Iggy POV

Max and Fang. Wow, I mean, I knew they had a thing for each other, but they're really young. I guess we mature a lot faster than regular humans, but, even with that, I thought I'd be first. But, the only girl my age that I had seen more than once is Max and well, that would NEVER happen. I guess I'll be alone forever.

Max POV

I slouched down the hall, feeling pretty lousy. Angel really wasn't the little girl I used to love. She was my baby, and now, something was just off about her. _All people change, Max. _This time, the voice in my head was Jeb's. It had been a while since I had heard from him, but, I didn't care. It was nice avoiding headaches for a while.

_Hi Jeb,_ I replied, not having enough strength for sarcasm. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I had my fingers crossed that he wouldn't.

_I'm visiting you and the flock today, I might stay a while to assist Dylan as well_. I slammed my hand into my forehead.

"Greeeeeeaaaat," I sighed. I looked up from my hand, rubbing my reddening forehead as a dark figure emerged before me. I blinked a few times and by then, Fang had reached me.

"Are you feeling okay?" He put his hand up to my forehead, feeling for a fever. "Your head isn't warm, so it must be some sort of stomach virus.". I frowned, it sucked, being sick. Not just because I felt like crap, but, because it had to ruin everyone's day. Fang being totally overprotective was kind of annoying, but, it was nice to know he cared.

"I'm fine really," I said lightly pushing him away. I walked back down the hall and Fang followed silently behind me.

Iggy POV

I finished cooking the eggs and put some bread in the toaster. I poured the eggs all on one plate because both Max and Fang had disappeared, typical. Sigh.

"Are you going to eat all of those?" An Angelic voice asked, from somewhere in the kitchen. Her voice didn't sound too familiar but, still, I'd heard it somewhere. I felt the mystery person come closer to me and I could make out the faint sound of breathing.

"I'm Ella, by the way," she whispered, taking the fork I had grabbed, out of my hand. I heard a clanking noise on the plate in my hand, as she took a bite of my eggs.

She twirled around, flipping her long, umber locks my way as she strutted out of the kitchen. "Uh uh uh," I mumbled, dumbfounded. Maybe I wouldn't be alone for long.

Max POV

I wandered into the den, glad to see the rest of the flock was already there. "Hey, Max!" Dylan shouted, face bright, smile wide. I forced out a smile and gave a meager wave towards him, awkwardly turning away. Fang came in to view and Dylan's smile faded and he looked back to Nudge, with whom he was chatting. She was smiling and giggling and twirling her caramel hair, typical Nudge.

Nudge POV

OMG Dylan is soooo cute! And, he's a great listener too, I mean wow, I kinda just met him and I feel like I already know him so well. But, he's only been alive for like two years of which he spent in test labs... so there isn't much for him to talk about. But, that just means more talking for me right? I was giggling and twisting my hair, when Dylan's head whipped sideways. "Hey, Max!" He shouted, staring at her. I looked down, feeling stupid. He obviously still thought Max was his soul mate, or whatever.

**I hope it didn't suck :) RNR please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Max POV**

A knock on the front door sent my mother running to it. Fang and I had sat down, and were watching the news inattentively. It amazed me how news casters could deliver news like "Hundreds died in a devastating avalanche today," and still have a huge grin on their face. Fang was holding my hand, using his thumb to rub the edge of my hand absentmindedly.

"Oh, Jeb!" My mom exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back then planted a kiss on her cheek. I think I just threw up a little bit. My mom turned around, red-faced. "Aren't you going to say hello?" She asked demandingly.

"We spoke this morning," I mumbled. Jeb peered over toward me and I let go of Fang's hand to go pee. On the way to the bathroom, I stopped in the kitchen and got one of mom's famous chocolate chip cookies from a plate on the counter. Mmmmm.

I took a big bite from the cookie and crumbs fell onto my navy T-shirt. I continued down to the bathroom and realized something strange. Now, I've dealt with a lot of blood loss in my many years of fighting erasers, but, I'm also a girl. And being a mutant bird girl doesn't exclude me from 'monthly cycles,' if you know what I mean. And, speaking of which, mine was two days late, and was still not occurring. I flushed the toilet and sent the thought to the back of my mind.

**Iggy POV**

I paced in the kitchen for a while, then, stalked over to Fang, who was slouching on our maroon living room couch.

"Dude, what does Max's sister look like?". I whisper/asked Fang, breath heavy. I waited for him to talk impatiently.

"Dark hair, skinny, sort of like Mrs. Martinez," he answered. I nodded, wanting more information. "Wait, dude, do you like her?". He questioned.

"Well, I don't know, she just seems so . . . " I tried to answer, not able to form a sentence. I had a feeling Fang knew what I meant.

** Nudge POV**

_Flash back_

"I don't think I can do this!" Ella exclaimed/whispered. I jumped of my bed and over to her.

"Ella, you're totally awesome, you can SO do this!" I encouraged. "All you have to do is follow the three F's." I instructed.

"Be fun, funny, and flirtatious.". She repeated, trying to memorize my teachings. I smiled, put my arms on her shoulders, and spoke again.

"Perfect, now go get him, my little prodigy!".

**Max POV**

Not wanting to deal with my abandoning traitor of a father, I strolled into Fang's room and clawed the window open. I squeezed through it, almost hitting my left wing. Just outside his window was a small ledge just wide enough to hold two people, and I used it as a platform to jump off of. I fell a foot then opened my wings, catching myself in the chilly February air. I thought about turning back for a jacket but decided it wasn't worth it.

Instead, I flew into town and landed in an empty alley. The ground was littered with colorful posters, reporting lost dogs or school plays. A strong gust of wind sent the flyers shuffling around me, and one, light blue piece of paper stuck to me, as it was drifting the air. The sign read, "Teen pregnancy, look for the signs. •Morning sickness •Missed period •Cravings If you experience any of these signs, consider purchasing a pregnancy test or contacting your doctor.". Wow, America today.

**Ella POV**

_Flashback_

I paced nervously by the kitchen, wondering if I should go through with this. I walked into the kitchen and ignored the nervous pit growing in my stomach.

I took a deep breath and strut over to the counter and rested my head on my hands. Iggy was holding a plate of eggs and I blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Are you going to eat all of those?" It came out a little more seductively than I planned.

I crept closer to him, slid the fork out of his hand, and whispered. "I'm Ella by the way," and I bit the eggs off of his utensil. It tasted delicious, it amazed me that he could cook so well, being blind and all.

Then, almost shaking, I left the kitchen, flipping my hair behind me like Nudge instructed. Oh my god, I think I'm going to hurl.

**Max POV**

I drifted into a gas station as my stomach rumbled. A chocolate bar sounded good, so I reached for one, and decided to take the king size instead. Extending my arm, I looked up, gaze crossing the medical section of the store. A brightly colored box caught my eye, and I took a step over to it. Picking it up, I held it, staring at the label. It was a pregnancy test.

**Okay, guys. Chapter 3 is up, tell me what you think with a review. :D**

**I expect chapter 4 will be up soon, but, I have tons of make up work because of the BETA trip so, I'll try my hardest. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Max POV

I blinked a few times before clasping the small box tighter. It seemed like this subject had popped up a lot lately. Without thinking any further, I turned towards the cashier, chocolate bar and pregnancy test in hand, and set them down on the counter. "Will that be cash or credit," A probably twenty-something girl sighed, messing with her long, ruby fingernails. I pulled a twenty out of my pocket and held it up to her, smile meek. She rang up the chocolate bar and stopped just before she rang up the test, looking me up and down. Smacking her gum, she handed me the items, "Your change is 14. 35.". She placed the money in my hand and pushed the bag across the counter to me, "Have a nice day.".

Fang POV

My stomach growled and I sat up straight, clutching it. Must be lunchtime. I sauntered into the kitchen, opened the fridge and started looking through it's contents. A few strands of hair obstructed my vision and, as a force of habit, I flipped it of my way. I reached for the orange juice, just as a hoarse voice spoke to me.

Max POV

I took the bag and pushed open the store door, plunging back into the cold. In the direction I came, I started walking, then, picked up my speed to a jog to avoid the cold. When I reached the abandoned alley again, I stretched open my wings, frigid air whipping against my feathers. With one fluid motion, I swooped up into the air, space between my wings and the roofs scarce.

Once I got into the air, all thoughts escaped my mind. It was so peaceful, I didn't even notice that my face was probably iced over. I blinked back to reality and noticed I was already back home.

Iggy POV

"Psst, Gaz." I whispered, gesturing for him to come next to me. Although I am blind, I am a mastermind of the trick sort. Our victim, Fang, was sitting on the couch, stairing at the tv. I had just spoken with him about Ella, and that had reminded me about an event that had occured earlier that week. I really hadn't forgotten, it would be hard to, but, the thought slipped my mind for a short period.

Let me take you back a few Sundays ago...

_My alarm clock buzzed, awaking me from a sound sleep. Someone had set it for seven, a time only normal, un-mutant bird kids would wake to go to church, or something. I flopped over, slammed the snooze button, and something exploded in my face. Gaging, I rubbed my face, sticky ooze dripping off my fingers._

_"Eww, what is this?" I shouted, squinting miserably. I could make out muffled laughs and knew immediately that it was Max and Fang._

_"Ma-mape- haha-maple syrup," Max spit out between fits of laughter. I wiped my eyes, and glared in their direction._

_"I'll get you both, and your annoying dog too," I hissed, imitating the Wicked Witch of the West's voice. I heard the scuttle of claws on the hardwood floor._

_"Hey!" Total barked, offended. I rolled my sightless eyes, maple syrup dripping over my eyelids._

_I spent the rest of the day in the shower, trying to de-mapelize my self. Let's just say it's not a day I'd like to remember._

So, in honor of their little 'prank,' Gaz and I will be serving up a sweet slice of revenge pie. Our first order of business is to prank Fang. As all of you might not know, Fang ALWAYS hogs the orange juice. So, As experience bomb and chemical technicians, we created a liquid that looked and tasted like orange juice, but, had some interesting side effects.

Fang POV

I set the orange juice back in the fridge, interrupted before I even got a sip. "Fang, may I speak with you for a moment?". Jeb. I turned around, closing the fridge.

I nodded, yes, I am a man of many words. Following him out of the kitchen and into Ms. Martinez's room, he gestured for me to sit down on the bed and I did, comforter plush. "Jeb and I thought it was time to have a talk with you about some things, because we know you, as well as the rest of Flock, is growing up. We will speak with Iggy, Max, and you individually because, you are matured to a certain age," Ms. Martinez spoke, choosing her words carefully. Oh brother, not the 'Birds and Bees' talk, I thought.

"The recent increase in teenage pregnancy of today's modern world is astonishing," she added, more clearly addressing the point of this little meeting. She sat down next to Jeb on a tan love seat, placed diagonally in the corner of the room.

"Waiting can be a blessing," Jeb lectured, staring at me intently. His vision clearly read, 'Sleep with my daughter, and I'll snap your neck.'. I nodded, face expressionless, hiding the slight gut feeling of guilt I had. But, I could take Jeb.

Max POV

I slipped back through Fang's open window, grip on the plastic bag tight. I shut it, crept over to the door, and opened it silently. Almost everything in Fang's room was black, from his ebony bed sheets to the fuzzy carpet my mom had put in for him. I glanced down each direction of the hall and made my way to Ella and I's room, pleased to see she was no longer there. I perched on my mattress, held the plastic bag by the bottom and dumped the two items out. I picked up the chocolate bar first, peeled part of the wrapper, and bit a large piece of it. With the other hand, I grabbed the pregnancy test, reading it.

I sighed, chucked it across the room and onto my jacket. I didn't want to know just yet. Taking another bite of the chocolate bar, I ran my hand through my wind blown hair.

Iggy POV

Gazzy and I had been waiting patiently outside in the window of the kitchen, excited to see, and in my case, hear, Fang's reaction. Sadly, Gazzy informed me that Jeb, Max's father, had interrupted him before he drank the orange juice. "Well, we will know when he does drink it," I said encouragingly, smirking. I rubbed my hands together, grin wide. "They're going down.".

**That's the fastest I've ever updated :D**

**I like changing POV's but, I don't know if it is confusing. Anyways, tell me what you think. :) I'm open to any suggestions **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV**

"Max, honey, time for dinner," My mother spoke, tapping on my door. I stood, swiftly using my foot to cover the test with the sleeve of my jacket. The black jacket was actually Fang's and he had given it to me last winter when I attempted ice skating. Somehow I managed to slip on the ice, skid twenty feet, and fall, headfirst through a hole into freezing water. Apparently, Fang had dove into save me and carried me all the way to the cabin we were vacationing at. I wouldn't know, though, because I had passed out and woken up wearing his jacket, in the arms of a sleeping Fang.

I cracked my door open enough to see her and answered. "Be there in a minute." She nodded, heading back down the hall to the kitchen. I quietly shut the door, pulled on Fang's black hoodie, and slouched to his room.

"Hey," I spoke, silently entering Fang's room. I bit my lip. He glanced at me, face expressionless.

Then, his lips turned up into a grin. "Hey, beautiful." My cheeks flushed, suddenly feeling very self confident. He glided over to me, steps inaudible. Moving a strand of my hair from my face, his lips touched mine.

**Fang POV**

After Jeb and Ms. Martinez had confronted me, I went back to my room and threw on some dark jeans. Not long after, Max crept into my room. "Hey," she breathed, biting her lip. She was wearing the black hoodie I had lent her a year ago. God, she was so beautiful.

Uncontrollably, I grinned, Max was one of the only people who could make me do that. "Hey, beautiful." She blushed and it only made my smile grow.

I walked over to her, heart racing, and pressed my lips against hers. She responded to the kiss by reaching her arms around my neck and twisting her fingers in my hair. I held her waist, kisses growing intense. We broke apart, breaths heavy, still in each other's arms. Leaning my face down towards her ear, I whispered, "You look sexy in my jacket, by the way."

**Max POV**

I pushed Fang away jokingly smiling, just as my mother walked up to Fang's room, just outside the door. As the knob was turning, I jumped onto the floor and rolled behind Fang's bed. The door opened, and she spoke, looking around the room. "Is someone in here with you?" she questioned, still searching the room with her gaze.

"No, ma'am." He lied, expression not faltered. I held my breath and was starting to run out of oxygen as she stood in the doorway.

"Dinner's ready," she said, giving up. Smiling, she shut the door and continued down to the kitchen. I exhaled loudly, gasping.

"That was close," I stood, sighed, and walked over to him. "See you at dinner," I leaned on my toes, reaching up to his height, and pecked his lips.

**Ella POV**

I finished setting out silverware on the dining room table, the last pair clanking together silently. I straightened them out and heard the faint sound of conversation coming from the distance. Sneakily, I hid behind a wall, listening in on their conversation. "I'm sorry, Angel. This isn't exactly the result we were aiming for at all," Jeb apologized, eyes tired. Angel's distressed, blue eyes grew colder as she spoke.

"I will complete my mission," she assured, voice monotone. I had only met Angel a few times, but, she seemed different somehow; a little less innocent and it freaked me out.

**Max POV **

Then, we all sat down for dinner, which was spaghetti, rolls, salad, and a bunch of other crap needed to feed a big, happy bird-kid family like us; a high tempered, voice-hearing leader, two pyromaniacs; one blind, a mute 'emo' kid, a shopaholic chatter box, and a demented little seven year old girl. Yeah, that's us; perfectly normal.

"So," my mother began, taking advantage of the fact all of our mouths were full. "Now that you've all settled in, I'd like to enroll you in school here, where Ella attends." Unable to complain, mouths stuffed, our eyes widened in disgust. Well, Fang's, Iggy's and mine did. I noticed Ella wasn't there to object.

"That's so awesome!" Nudge cheered, finishing her mouthful much faster than the rest of us. "We can learn stuff, and meet people, and… Oh! I could start cheerleading! Our old school didn't turn out to well, what with it being destroyed and all. But, erasers were chasing us then, and they're all retired, so- mpgh." I clamped my hand over her mouth and swallowed the noodles preventing me from talking.

"Mom, we can't go back," I complained, staring at her. She gave me the, 'I'm your mother, I have authority over you,' look, and spoke.

"Jeb and I have already decided that it will be a beneficial opportunity for all of you, I'm afraid you have no choice." Taking her plate with her, she set it in the kitchen and continued down the hall to her bedroom.

I finished my spaghetti and grabbed a roll, "What do you guys think?" I asked, already knowing their answers. I bit a hunk out of the warm bread as they began arguing their sides.

"School sucks," Iggy grumbled, letting his fork lay limp in his hand. Fang simply nodded, agreeing.

"I think it's a great idea! I mean-"I death glared Nudge and she shut her mouth, averting my gaze. I glanced at Gazzy, who was fidgeting nervously with his thumbs.

"Gazzy?" I questioned, curious. His eyes darted across the room before finally reaching mine.

"I think, I think… I'd like to go to school," he choked out, aiming his eyes back towards his lap. I looked over to Angel, the deciding factor.

"Well then, Angel." Eyes fixed on her, I mentally crossed my fingers.

"I choose school," she announced without a moment of thought, eyes cold. I gulped, and set the half- eaten roll on my plate.

"Then, it's settled," I spat, carrying my plate to the kitchen. I set it in the sink and continued on to Ella's and my room.

**Ella POV**

I skipped dinner to do my homework, settling with a bowl of cereal. I trudged to my room, pink pajama bottoms scrapping the floor. Plopping on to my bed, I shoved a spoonful of mushy mini-wheat cereal into my mouth and held my algebra worksheet up to my face. I stared at the problems for a moment before giving up. Sighing, I set it aside and scanned the room for something more exciting to do. I barely noticed a small box scattered in the corner near the door. Curiously, I pranced over to it, picked it up, and gaped at it.

**Max POV**

I opened our bedroom door, expecting Ella to be at a friend's house, or in the living room. Instead, she was holding my pregnancy test in hand, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. "Why do you have that?" I interrogated, heart racing. She examined me, closing her mouth before speaking.

"I have a better question; why do _you _have _this_?" I blushed, thought for a moment, and snatched the box without a word. Before she could stop me, I sprinted out of the room, down the hallway, into the bathroom, and locked the door.

**Chapter cinco, I hope you liked it **** I'd also like to thank everyone for reviewing, they all make my day. So, RnR, please. Lol :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Max POV**

It had taken me a few minutes to figure out the pregnancy test because I found the whole 'peeing on a stick thing,' a little confusing. I did it though, feeling only slightly awkward.

I used a small clock we had in the bathroom as an alarm, setting it for ten minutes like the box said to. I laid the small stick halfway off the white, marble counter and began pacing. The bathroom tile below me was cold and stung my bare toes. I drifted into thought, world becoming hazy.

Could I really be pregnant?

**Ella POV**

After Max left, I waltzed down the hall, promising myself that I wouldn't mention it to anyone. I successfully passed all of the bedrooms without cracking and drifted in to the living room, spotting Nudge. I bit down lightly on my tongue to stop myself from spilling it as she looked over to me and smiled. "Hey, Ella. Guess what I'm watching? Nicki Min takeover! I LOVE her, and it says here; she's like the hottest new female rapper. Wouldn't that be totally awesome, I mean-" she babbled until I cut her off, mind racing.

"Max might be pregnant!" I exclaimed, only loud enough for Nudge to hear me. Shoot.

**Iggy POV**

Gazzy raced through our bedroom door, panting heavily. "He's about to drink it!" he informed me. I jumped off my bed and followed his quick footsteps down to the kitchen.

"Morning Fang," I blurted casually, strolling through the doorway and over to the pantry. I opened it, took out some cereal and poured myself a bowl. Each cheerio hit the glass bowl in a soft clinking noise.

"Morning," he murmured, opening the fridge. Just as planned, he pulled out the carton of orange juice and I relished in the sound of each gulp. Muwahahahahaha.

**Fang POV**

I chugged the entire carton of orange juice, not pausing to take a breath. I licked my lips, something tasted a little off, but, I ignored it. I threw the empty carton in the trash and left the kitchen, grabbing an apple on my way out. Walking down the hall, I bit into the apple, red delicious; juicy and ripe. Returning to my room, I set the apple down, changed out of my pajamas and in to some jeans. I slipped on a black t-shirt and opened my door, heading for the bathroom.

**Max POV**

I slouched on the toilet, head in hands, suffering. The longest ten minutes of my life were still not finished, and it was killing me. A nervous knot in my stomach was swelling to the size of a coconut as the seconds ticked by antagonizingly slow.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door, startling me. "Occupied!" I yelped, nervously hobbling to my feet. I heard the shuffling of feet outside the bathroom.

"Max, I have to go to the bathroom," Fang stated, pressing his hand against the door. I walked over it and leaned my forehead against the wooden frame.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait," I whispered through the door crack. He twisted the silver door handle and I tested the lock making sure it was secure. Unfortunately, I accidentally unlocked it, letting him in.

Fang stumbled in just as the timer went off. _Beep, beep, beep. _"What was that?" He inquired, staring at me, brow furrowed. I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't see the test.

"Cookies are done!" Impulsively, I uttered the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed the test and ran. Woah, Deja vu.

**Ella POV**

I sunk back in the couch, staring blankly at the tv. Nudge seemed consumed by the information I had recently given to her, but, it was nice to see her speechless for once. She had switched the channel to 16 and pregnant, fascinated by the topic. Abruptly, Max barged into the room, looking stressfully nervous. I pretend to be focused on the show as she turned from the room and wandered off in the other direction. Phew!

**Max POV**

I slid in to a spare bed room, realizing I had never seen it before. The walls were a deep chocolate brown and the carpet was white and shaggy. My toes curled in it as I crossed the room and landed on a soft blanket draped over a white bed. I looked down at my hand, knuckles white, hand wrapped tightly around the little stick.

It had been longer than ten minutes, plenty of time for the results to be clear. Hand shaking, I brought it up to my face, eyes closed. I sighed a shaky breath, preparing myself for the outcome. I struggled to force my eyes open, but, did. A small, red plus sign was visible. I am pregnant.

**Fang POV**

I watched Max race out of the bathroom, very confused. I pushed the door close and shut off the annoying alarm that had been going off since the second I walked in the room.

I peed, washed my hands and trudged down the hall where I was stopped by a smiling Ms. Martinez. She had on blue pajamas and a cup of coffee in her hand. "Morning, Fang," she spoke, and I halted mid-step. I nodded to her and she continued talking. "I enrolled you all in school and you will start tomorrow." I personally didn't mind school, but, I wanted to support Max on her decision. It is kind of a pain in the butt sometimes, though.

She left, and out of boredom, I entered Iggy an Gazzy's room. Iggy's head darted back towards me, eyes glossy. "Hey," I said, sitting down on Gazzy's bed. He had the lower half of their bunk bed, and don't ask me how Iggy gets down from the top, cuz I have no idea.

**Max POV**

I collapsed on the bed, dropping the test as my eyes began to water. I was Max, the flock leader. Not Max; the mom. Hiding my face in a pillow at the head of the bed, I sobbed. And, sobbed. A while later, when my face had dried, and my cheeks were no longer tear stained, I left the guest bedroom and sat down on the couch Ella and Nudge had been seated on earlier. I searched for the remote, found it under a bright throw pillow, and flipped the tv on. I assumed it was on the channel they had been watching last because Nudge loves MTV. A show called 16 and Pregnant was on, and seemed to be half over. Normally, I would have changed the channel, but, curious, I left it on the show.

A heated agruement between the teen mother and father over the baby had just begun, and the father was threatening to leave. My brain instinctively put Fang and I in the same position and I shuttered at the thought. I can't tell Fang I'm pregnant.

**And, finally, Max finds out she's pregnant.** **Lol. Anyways, Merry almost Christmas and thanks for reading :) RnR please **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Max POV**

The couple on the show, 16 and pregnant, ended up splitting and the teen father left the mother to raise the child on her own. I started asking myself way too many questions; would Fang leave me? Would he be happy or hate me for it? My heart was pounding and my vision started going hazy.

**Fang POV**

About thirty minutes after I settled into Iggy and Gazzy's room, Dr. Martinez approached us, now dressed for the day. "Hello, boys," she started. "I'd like to take you and the girls shopping for school tomorrow; you know, get some clothes you haven't been wearing for months," she joked. But, she wasn't kidding.

I nodded towards her, pushed myself off the bed and left to find Max. Weaving my way past Gazzy and Dr. Martinez, I turned down the hallway with quiet strides, noticing Max laying limp on the couch. Pacing myself faster, I reached her, pressing the back of my hand on her forehead. It didn't feel warm, but, she was out cold. Stretching her across my arms bridal style, I carried her into the nearest bedroom, a spare one, apparently. It was a nice brown shade, much like Max's eyes.

I set her on the bed, nestled in the corner of the room, head resting on a soft, white pillow. Moving a strand of dark blonde hair from her face, I tucked it behind her hair and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, a long, white object appeared. Slightly hidden by the bed, I bent down and scooped it up, staring at it, confused.

**Nudge POV**

Moments ago, Ella and Max's mom came in to let Angel, Ella and I know that we were going school shopping today. I squealed in excitement, it was about time we went shopping. I mean, we've been wearing the same clothes we slept in dumpsters in New York for a while now. And, we'll have to impress all the new kids at our school, it IS our second first day of school, like, ever!

**Fang POV**

I stared at the item in my hand, a pregnancy test that I recognized from commercials on tv. It had a red plus sign on the screen which I believe means positive. The only plausible explanation I could conjure at the time was that Jeb got Dr. Martinez pregnant. I shivered, shoving the thought from my mind immediately. I slipped the test into the back pocket of my jeans as Max woke.

"Wh-what happened?" She questioned me, perching nervously in an upright position. I brushed the top of her hand in a soothing manner and she let out a small sigh.

"Your mom's taking us school shopping," I murmured. Her look of consternation changed to a smirk as she grabbed my hands, interlacing our fingers.

**Max POV**

"I see your REALLY excited," I laughed, sarcasm dripping. He grinned, my special grin, and held my hand tighter. My heart fluttered and I hopped up, pulling him with me.

I led him out to the living room, silently dragging him along. The rest of the flock, my mother, and Ella were already there waiting for us, tv now turned off. "Where's Dylan?" Nudge asked, sounding a little too concerned. Blushing, she looked away from me because I was staring at her.

"Actually, I'll be taking him with me for a little while when I return back to my lab," Jeb answered, popping out of no where. He's just creepy like that.

Breaking the silence, my mom spoke. "So, let's get going!". She helped us out of the door and down the driveway. "Not all of us will fit in my car, so, some of you will have to fly," she added, unlocking her grey sedan.

Ella climbed in to the backseat, Nudge following her. Angel scooted into the front, blonde curls dancing in the February breeze.

"I'll fly," I muttered, unfurling my wings. Fang came behind me and nodded. In Fang-ese, that means; "Me too." Iggy plopped down into the backseat of the car next to Ella, making a snide comment.

"I'll let you two love-birds fly alone," he smirked in my direction, shutting the car door loudly. My mother looked at me, eyes apologetic.

"Meet me at the mall, near Dillards." I flapped a few times, lifting myself off the ground and nodded to her. I'm starting to take after Fang.

_Later, at the mall_

We landed with a faint thud next to a group of bushes by the side entrance of Dillards, not noticing the lanky employee standing just outside the door. He watched us shuffle through the entrance, expression bored.

Everyone else filed in to the West Wing Entrance across from us, eyes wide with joy. Nudge pranced over between the kiosks of make-up, purses, and shoes, a giddy smile plastered to her face. Ella was blockaded by a smiling sales woman, pressing perfume into her face. Politely, she allowed the woman to spray it on her, catching up with Nudge when she escaped. Iggy remained at my mother's side, uninterested in the fashion of today.

A slim brunette sales-woman attempted to market some of her make-up to me. "Hello, ma'am. May I interest you in a quick make-o-" She managed to ask before I cut her off.

"No, thanks," I growled, stalking past her. She frowned slightly, like she was rarely denied, and turned back towards the entrance. A fake smile immediately replaced her slight disappointment as a new, potential customer strolled into the store.

Reaching my mom, I sighed. "I know you don't like shopping Max, but, you need clothes, and so does the rest of the flock." She argued and I nodded my head in agreement. Turning away from me, she called for the girls. "Ella, Nudge, Angel," she began, beckoning them over. With only slightly sad faces, they rushed over. "You will come with Max and me." The three huddled together as my mother instructed the boys. "As for you, Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy, I trust you can take care of yourselves." She handed Fang a stack of bills, putting him in charge. "Meet us in the food court around one." They drifted off into the mall, as Nudge began speaking.

"Okay, so we agreed we'd go to Hollister, then Abercrombie and Fitch, and finish up with American Eagle!" Nudge declared, throwing her arms in the air excitedly. This is going to be a _loooong _day, I groaned inwardly.

**What adventures does the mall hold for the flock? I have no idea yet! :)**

**As for updating, it is finally Christmas break so I plan to update new chapters often. Also, I feel like I've lost a lot of my readers :( I'm open to any suggestions or comments, so review or PM me if you'd like. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Max POV

We left Dillard's, heading for Hollister. Miserably, I trailed behind them, regretting my decision to join them. Strolling into the store, I nearly suffocated in the haze of cologne. It was extremely dark and loud music was blaring, dulling all of my senses.

"Welcome to Hollister!" A guy shouted, greeting us. He looked suspiciously like Dylan, in the so-nauseatingly-model-like-that-it-makes-me-want-to-punch-him-in-the-face, kind of way. Glaring, I plopped down on one of their uncomfortably small chairs, waving off Nudge who, apparently, wanted me to shop with her. Yeah, like that was gunna happen.

Fang POV

We followed Iggy to Journey's , his navigation skills un-surprisingly adequate. A short woman with long, brown hair greeted us, voice genuinely cheery. "Hey, guys. Welcome to Journey's . Today, we have a sale on Vans and Converse; two for forty-five," She smiled, turning back to a customer she was fitting for shoes. I nodded, taking note of the cool merchandise the store had to offer. Iggy waltzed over to a group of t-shirts, reaching up to feel what they looked like.

I was awoken from my thoughts when a strong hand grabbed my butt. "Hey, sexy. You know, I'm totally into emo guys," someone whispered in my ear, voice giving away that said mystery person was obviously gay. Mortified, I slowly turned around, a lanky teenager around my height winked at me, biting his lip.

My face flushed, making a very un-Fang like face. Unable to form words, I crept away, disgusted. Apparently, Iggy had been calling my name, because he sounded slightly agitated when he said it this time. "Fang, stop day-dreaming about Max and give me some freaking cash!" he exclaimed, turning towards me. Feeling the awkward tension of my silence, he spoke again. "What, cat got your tongue?"

"N-nothing," I stuttered, handing him a twenty dollar bill. He gave me the 'yeah, right' face and pulled a white t-shirt with a blue design on it down from its hanger and held it in his hand.

"Some dude just grabbed Fang's butt!" Gazzy gasped, smirking. Iggy's mouth twitched up in an evil grin as Gazzy imitated the guys voice perfectly. "Hey, sexy. You know, I'm totally into emo guys." They both burst out laughing, slapping their knees like the idiots they are.

"Neither of you will speak of this. Ever," I threatened, balling my fists.

Max POV

I had had a steady headache since this morning, and this environment was definitely **not **helping. With my head in my hands, I groaned, not loud enough to be heard over the music. If you can even call _this_ music.

Frustrated, as my stomach rumbled, I rushed out of the store, almost tripping when I stumbled out and was re-introduced to the light. Sprinting past random people walking in the wall, I pushed into the public bathroom and locked myself in the third stall. Leaning over the toilet- well, I'll just assume you know what happened next.

Gazzy POV

We stifled our laughs, Iggy bought a few shirts, and we made our way to Ron Jon, where I wanted to shop. I'm not really one for fashion, but, I _do _like all the surf clothes the have.

We paid for a few colorful shirts and khaki pants, in and out of the store in a few short minutes, and followed Fang down to Hot Topic.

Max POV

I wiped my face, staring at myself in the public bathroom mirror. I was going to be a mother, and I was freaking out about it. I looked down at my stomach, pondering the thought of a person growing inside me.

Avoiding the thought, I left the bathroom, casually strolling back to Hollister. Thankfully, my mom and everyone was outside, so I didn't have to walk in to the Hell hole again. "Abercrombie time!" Nudge exclaimed, smile wide. I groaned again, now loud enough to be heard. Kill me, now. Please.

Fang POV

"Hot Topic? Really, Fang? Sheesh, you're so scene," Iggy joked, clumsily bumping into a rack of shirts. "And, everything is so not white," he mumbled, rubbing his arm. (He can see objects when the background is white, for all of you who thought skipping the rest of the books wouldn't matter)

"Nice move," I smirked, ignoring his comment as I recognized the song playing; This War is Ours, by Escape the Fate. The wicked guitar solo had just begun. Quickly, but, casually, I picked out a few band shirts, all basically black, a few pairs of jeans and another plain, black hoodie, because Max stole my last one. Although, I have to admit, it looks great on her.

Soon, we left the haven of good music and stepped back into the rush of people.

Max POV

After we stopped at Abercrombie and Fitch, taking much longer than I would have hoped, we still had a remaining twenty minutes to shop at American Eagle before one. Yippee. Turning the corner, however, one store caught my eye; A Pea in the Pod. All the mannequins had large, round stomachs, like they were pregnant, giving away the fact that it was a maternity store.

Attempting to close off my mind, so Angel couldn't hear my thoughts, I made up an excuse. "I'm gunna go to the bathroom, I'm not feeling well, but, you guys go on without me. I'll meet you there." They all nodded, besides Angel, who merely glanced at me before turning away. When I had lost sight of them, I paced towards the store, heart beat increasing rapidly. The employee greeted me, but, I was too wound up to hear what she actually said.

Because it was winter, most of the clothes were bulky sweaters, mid-length dresses, and skirts. None of which I could see myself wearing. I absentmindedly held the edge of one sweater, eyes unfocused. I could, however, make out a dark, blurred figure staring at me through the glass window.

Fang POV

We passed many stores, gait relaxed because we were not in a hurry. Realizing I had to go to the bathroom, I told the guys and they happily took our change to buy a snack out of a near by vending machine. With the bathroom in view, I barely noticed a familiar looking bird-kid through the window, Max. I almost went in to say hi, but, soon apprehended the fact that it was a maternity store. Instinctively feeling my back pocket for the pregnancy test I had found earlier, realization washed over me; Max was pregnant.

**I intended to put this up on Christmas, but, it's only an hour and forty five or so minutes late. **** So, thanks to my good friends, who always seem to be there when I need them, Chapter Eight is up. Please tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The blood drained from my face as I realized the person staring at me through the window was Fang. A glint of realization flashed in his eyes, his marble expression still not faltered. Letting go of the sweater, I watched my feet, quickly exiting the store in the direction he wasn't facing. Fingers crossed, I hoped he hadn't seen me, ignoring the chances were slim. Almost reaching the bathroom, glad he couldn't follow me in, I glanced back, face to face with Fang. Pulling my arm, he pressed me against a wall, probably hoping to hold me there."Max," he started, voice questioning. I looked away, heart beat picking up speed. I gulped, eyes darting anywhere, anywhere but at him. "You can tell me anything." He whispered, tilting my chin up so I had to look at him. Closing my eyes, holding my breath, a single tear slid down my cheek.

"Fang, I'm pregnant," I admitted, opening my eyes, tears flooding my vision. Wrapping his strong arms around me, I cried into his shoulder, stuttering out a shaky sentence.

"I don't think... I don't think I'm fit, fit to be a mother," I choked out, pulling slightly away from holding my shoulders, he spoke, voice unwavering. "Max, you are our leader, my best friend, and the love of my life. I know you will make an amazing mother; and there is no one else in the world I would rather raise a child with. I love you," he said, crashing his lips down on mine.

Smiling under his lips, I fell back into his arms, squeezing his waist."I love you too, I just hope it's yours..." I mumbled the last part into his shirt.

"**WHAT**?" he asked, jumping back slightly, voice both scared and surprised; a little un-Fang like from shock. I grinned, speaking quickly to keep him from having a heart attack."I'm _just_ kidding!" I quietly exclaimed, his worried expression turned to a happy one. I slid my hand into his as we walked over to everyone, tension gone.

Iggy POV I swallowed the remaining chunk of my Reese's cup, licking my lips. Gazzy spoke, words muffled by the m&m's left in his mouth. "Wherf Fhang?"I shrugged my shoulders, walking in the direction I guessed was the bathroom. Confused by the hustle of people around me, I accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them onto the ground. Said person rolled over on top of me, gasping cutely, if that's possible.

"S-sorry," I apologized, scratching my head. The girl crawled off of me, laughing.

"Haha, it's okay, Iggy," Ella breathed, helping me up. A blush rose to my pale cheeks, just standing there like an awkward , Max and Fang strolled over to us, saving me from myself.

"Please, tell me we can eat now," Max sighed, looking at her mom.

Max POV Hurriedly, we made it to the food court and my mom ordered us all burgers as we sat impatiently at a table. Nudge began blabbering and I tried my best to zone her out. "Zomg, Ella, I looove the clothes you got from Abercrombie. The are soooo adorable!..." she kept going, but, all of my other senses were blocked when Fang nonchalantly rubbed my stomach under the breath quickened slightly, staring at him.

We had one of those 'conversation without words' thing, and he actually seemed happy. I was so relieved, but, I still wasn't sure I'd make a great mom.

"Order's up!". My mom announced, carrying an unhealthy amount of burgers and fries to the table. I stood, took them from her and divided them up to everyone. No one talked for a while, creating silence except for loud, ravenous chews.

Iggy POV After our burgers, we left the mall, Gaz and I hitting the sky. Arriving home slightly faster than the others, we slipped in through the open window to our shared bedroom. "Has Fang showed any signs?" I asked Gazzy, implying the orange juice incident. I sat on the bed, setting my new clothes on the ground.

"Uh, no," he replied, closing the window behind him. I stretched out, resting my head on my hands behind me. Thinking, I sat up, rushing to the kitchen, assuming Gazzy would follow. Skidding into the kitchen, I heard the rest of the flock enter the house, making quiet a racket.I opened the fridge, talking to Gazzy.

"And, you know for sure it was orange juice Fang drank?" I asked, staring blankly into the light of the he could answer, Dr. Martinez came into the kitchen.

"Oh, you mean that orange juice we had here a while ago? Jeb drank it, so I bought a new one and Fang drank that one the next day. I swear, I can't keep orange juice in this house," she interjected, mostly talking to herself. Crap.

Max POV We settled in again as my mom and Iggy cooked, since they're really the only ones in the family that _**can **_cook. I changed into sweats and an old baggy t-shirt, attractive, I ate lasagna; meaty and cheesy goodness if you ask me. Feeling stuffed, I drowsily trudged down the hall, running my fingers through my hair.

"Boo," Fang silently attacked me, dragging me into his room. Sliding across the hardwood floor, I moaned, unable to stop from smiling.

"Faaaaaaang," I laughed, grinning under his grasp. He set me down on his bed, perched next to me.

"So, school starts tomorrow. For us," he stated, leaning back so we were side by side, laying horizontally on his black twin bed.

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Fantastic, I can't wait!" I cheered sarcastically. He chuckled softly, rubbing my hand. We both stared at the ceiling for a while; a comfortable silence, until my mom spoke indirectly to everyone.

"Bedtime everyone! School starts tomorrow, so, you all need to get your rest." Several goodnight's were exchanged, echoing through each bedroom and out into the hall.

I stood, slowly letting go of his hand. Quietly, he sat up, walking behind me, face un-readable.

"Good night, Max," he uttered, kissing my forehead. I smiled, sauntering over to the window. Lifting the sill, I climbed halfway out, stopping to speak. "G-night, Fang," I whispered shutting the window, feeling the night air on my wings. Shrugging, I pushed of the roof, launching myself into the night sky. A little flight couldn't hurt.

**I wasn't sure if I was going to have Fang freak out or remain calm, but, I decided it was more Fang-like to be chill, so, I hope it turned out ok. ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10**

Max POV

"Up and at em'" my mom exclaimed, pulling the sheets off my head. I groaned, attempting to shade my eyes.

"But, I don't wanna," I mumbled, whining. She rolled her eyes and opened the blinds, light streaming down onto me. I sighed, squinting. "Fine, fine, I'm up." She left Ella's and my room, leaving the door cracked open. I slipped out of it, taking a change of clothes and a towel with me.

Bumping into a tall mass, I looked up, realizing it was Fang. "Sorry, Frankenstein," he joked, acknowledging my extreme bed-head. I narrowed my eyes.

"Watch it," I hissed. The flock knows I'm not a morning person, most of the time. Grinning slightly, he shuffled to his room, gait laid back.

I took a short shower, wet hair sticking messily to my neck. Drying off, I pulled on jeans and a loose, paint stained t-shirt, sluggishly making my way to the kitchen.

Iggy POV

I woke up early, because I do every morning, sauntering to the kitchen. Casually, I fried a plate of bacon, grease sizzling satisfyingly. I loved cooking; it was my time to myself. And, it was an art expressed in sight and sound, so I at least get to enjoy part of it.

"Morning, Iggy," Ella greeted, opening the fridge. I kept my focus on the bacon, trying not to say something stupid.

"Hey," I choked out, grip on the iron tightening. Chill, Iggy. "Bacon?" I asked, sounding relaxed. There you go, totally calm. I must sound like I'm insane, talking to myself.

"I'm more of a cereal person, actually. Thanks, though," she answered truthfully. I nodded, flipping the bacon in the pan with the flick of my wrist.

"I'm not denying your wicked cooking skills, though," she added, slight laugh in her voice. I smiled, I really like this girl.

Max POV

The smell of bacon lingered through the house, luring me helplessly to it. "Mmm, Iggy, I need bacon," I mumbled, rubbing my stomach. I saw Iggy flip the bacon, grease flying, as Ella watched amazed. Show off.

He poured the bacon pieces on a paper towel as the rest of the flock filed into the kitchen. I took about ten pieces, but, he made a lot to feed us all. I'd probably have to go back for more, though.

Stuffing my face, I spun around, almost hitting my mom. "Sorry," I blurted, words muffled by the bacon. She peered at me, sipping her coffee.

"I bought you some clothes yesterday," she gestured to a Hollister bag on the couch, walking past me. I groaned, swallowing my bacon, and drifted over to the bag.

Shuffling through it, I saw sweaters and ruffled shirts, all way too small and girly for my liking. I pulled a blue shirt out, held it up to me, and reluctantly slumped to our room to put it on.

Fang POV

After running into Max in the hall, (and she can totally pull off bed-head, by the way,) I slowly paced back to my room. Changing from the shirt I slept in, to one I bought yesterday, I searched my room for things to bring to school. I had no backpack; we never needed one, hence our lack of possessions.

Empty handed, I waltzed to the kitchen, spotting bacon. It just sat there, staring at me. "Go ahead," Iggy sighed, throwing his hand back towards it without turning back. Ignoring his creepy way of just knowing I was there, I casually scooped up a legit amount of bacon, enjoying each piece.

Max POV

We left for school shortly after my mom insisted we crammed into her tiny sedan, claiming we should all be together on our first day. Sometimes her motherly-ness is just annoying, but, we love her anyways.

After dropping Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge off at Bridgestone Elementary, we more comfortably spread out in the car. Ella sat in the passenger's seat and Iggy, Fang, and I waited in the back.

"Here we are," my mom breathed, coming to a slow stop. I peered out the window, staring up at the typical high school. Fang quietly pressed the door open, crawling out. He held out his hand, helping me out of the car. Iggy went out the other side and held the door open for Ella. Huh.

My mom drove away, leaving the four of us to drift into the crowd. Ella skipped forward to meet a group of her friends, Iggy stayed to my left and Fang reassuringly slipped his hand into mine. A loud bell rang and all the occupied teenagers scattered frantically into the hall. Time for school.

I glanced over my schedule, taking note of the order of my classes; English, World History, Algebra, Lunch, Science. Lunch wasn't really considered a class, but, I knew, if it was, I'd totally ace it.

My locker, number 237, was diagonal to Fang's, and Iggy was somewhere down the hall, not in our view. I slung the top half open, set my schedule in it, and slumped down to room 180, English.

Fang POV

Max wandered down the hall and I checked my schedule, realizing I had Algebra first. I've always been good at math, just one of those heightened skills I guess.

Being a few minutes late, I had to open the door, everyone's eyes flickering toward me. Dr. Martinez must've put in a good word for us, because these kids looked very smart. They all glared at me, still. I glared back, taking a seat toward the window, in case I had to escape, of course.

Iggy POV

I tried to listen for Ella's footsteps, following her to our lockers. Dr. M made sure we had lockers next to each other, saying she could help me around school. All the commotion was hard to listen in, though.

"This is my locker, and yours is right here," Ella informed me, gingerly pressing my hand to it. I blushed, feeling the bright orange surface below my sweating palm.

"Uh, thanks," she let go, and by the sound of it, she opened hers and pulled a few books out.

She quietly shut her locker door, speaking again. "We have the same class for first period, American History," she mentioned, pulling me along with her. "Then, you have English with Fang, Math with Max, Lunch, and we all have Science together," talking quickly, yet pronouncing each word perfectly.

"We have a new student today, class. His name is Jeff," the teacher, a woman, announced. We decided to use the same names that we did back when we were in school at Anne's.

I noticed a textbook lying on my desk, and flipped open the battered cover. "Please turn to page 237.". I casually set the book open to a random page, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice.

"Jeff, would you like to read?" I faced her generally direction, slumping down slightly.

"I-I'm blind," I admitted, wondering why Ms. Martinez hadn't mentioned that. A few people gasped and I could feel mostly everyone boring holes through me with their stare. Oh, this is going to be a long day.

**So, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, guys. I honestly haven't been extremely busy, since I've really done nothing all Christmas Break. I hope this chapter was okay :) Reviews are always awesomesauce :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Max POV

Our English teacher was a scrawny old woman with graying hair tossed in to a loose bun. Her wrinkles and yet kind face made her a great candidate for any grandmother. "Today, class, I'd like you to express yourself in poetry," she spoke quietly, but, with some sort of longing, as she gazed out the window.

She quietly opened her class window, stepping over to me. "You must be Maximum," her voice, frail like her, came out in almost a whisper. I nodded, smiling up at her.

She handed me a composition book and a pencil, hobbling back to her desk. I slowly flipped open the cover, holding the pencil over the blank sheet of paper. When I thought of what to write about, only one thing came to mind; the child that was growing inside of me.

_Mother to be,_

_Scared to death,_

_I'll learn from my mistakes,_

_And protect and love you till my last breath._

Fang POV

Class was unbelievably boring, besides the fact that we had a quiz. I finished it quickly, receiving some less than happy glares. I took the extra time to go to the bathroom, sauntering quietly down the hall.

Washing my hands, I grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser thingy and started drying them. "Hey," I spun around, a teenager around my age, slightly shorter than me, but, still well built just coming out of a stall. I nodded to him, rubbing my fingers on the towel.

He spoke again, probably attempting small talk. "So, did you see the new kids?" He asked, obviously not recognizing me as one of _them_. I nodded again, realizing I could literally count the number of words I said in one day on my hand.

"The blonde chick's pretty hot," and my stomach knotted, he was implying Max. Turned away from him, he couldn't see the strain in my face.

"Mmmhmmm," I mumbled, staring at the ceiling. Don't snap, Fang, I warned myself.

"Like, I'd tap that," he laughed. Sexist pig. I gripped the towel, crunching it with my fist. He just kept laughing, and I faced him, dropping the paper towel. _Slam_! My fist connected with his face, a satisfying crack let me know that his nose was broken.

He lay limp on the cold tile of the bedroom, painfully holding his bloody nose. I stood over him, probably looking awesomely demonic. "That _chick_," I growled, emphasis on the word. "Is my girlfriend."

Iggy POV

When the lesson ended, and even before that, I could start to hear people whisper about me. "He's the new blind kid." Most of the "gossipers" were girls, but, one voice was much deeper, obviously male.

"Yeah, they're all freaks."

The bell screeched and, frustrated, I burst out of the room, flinging the door open. I skipped walking to my locker, since I had left my book in class, and paced a ways before Ella caught up to me. "I'm so sorry, Iggy," Ella comforted me. "They're all just a bunch of jerks.".

I spun around, stopping in the middle of the hall. "They're right, I am a freak. We all are, but, we know that, and we've learned to live with it. But, we don't belong here."

I left with that, now heading for the bathroom. Something led me there, and honestly, I'm glad it did.

"That chick is my girlfriend." I recognized the voice I heard through the bathroom door immediately; Fang. Pushing open the door, I felt Fang's eyes dart to me. I nodded, hoping he would understand what I was doing.

The whimper of the person laying on the ground sounded too familiar. Then, it clicked, he was the douche who called us freaks only minutes ago. "Need a hand?" I asked politely, extending my arm out to him. He took it, hand slightly bloody from holding his nose.

I brought him to his feet momentarily, before snapping my fist back out towards his face. With complete accuracy, I met his jaw, only hitting him hard enough for it to bruise. "Asshole." He fell back to the ground with a thud and Fang and I left the bathroom, high-five-ing. Oh yeah.

Max POV

Scribbling out the last word, the bell rang, and I closed the composition book as I drifted into the swarm of pubescent teenagers. My next class was World History, and I took a seat near the back, noticing the teacher sipping her coffee.

A few kids were already there, noses pressed into their books. As the second bell rang, the rest of the kids filed into the room, pushing a shoving mercilessly. One scrawny, freckled boy was shoved into the teacher, spilling her coffee all the way down her gray dress. "S-sorry-"

She cut him off, nearly yelling. "Look what you've done, you've ruined my dress!" He looked down, apologetically frowning.

He tried to apologize again, but, she pushed him toward the door, shouting again. "Go to the principal's office to think about you've done!". Exasperated, I stood, glaring at the teacher.

"You have no right to treat him that way!". She immediately turned toward me, moving her glasses to the end of her nose.

"Oh? And, why is that?" Her eyes seemed slightly scary, now that I mention it.

Standing up straighter, I spoke again. "It wasn't his fault, and quite frankly, you're overreacting." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, then you can chat with him about it on the way to the principal's office as well, Ms. Ride." She smirked, glaring down at me.

Taking my composition book with me, I stalked past her, toward the skinny boy. "Bitch," I mumbled, slamming the door after he and I had exited.

"Thanks for, uh, sticking up for me back there," the boy said, clumsily walking down the hall beside me.

I smiled at him, shrugging. "No problem, she deserved it." He smiled back and stayed silent till we made it to the principal's office, both of us taking a seat outside of it.

"Ms. Ride," a slightly nasal voice called, bringing me inside. It was a small room with green walls, short brown carpet, and a large wooden desk in the center. There was a name ta on the desk that read, 'Principal Smith.'.

I eerily spotted the back of two heads I knew all too well; Fang and Iggy. "Fnick, Jeff, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, catching myself on the whole name thing.

Principal Smith, a plump balding man, answered me before they could. "These two assaulted one of our smartest and most loyal students," I sat down as he gestured to the last open seat, directly next to Fang. "I've already contacted your mother, and she will be taking you home for the day. We do **not** tolerate this kind of behavior here at Bridgestone Highschool."

Fang POV

A very pissed-off Dr. Martinez picked the three of us, leaving Ella and the younger kids at school until they were suppose to leave. What can I say, we're excellent at screwing up; it just comes naturally.

"And, on your first day! How do you do it?" she yelled, swerving to miss an incoming car. I slammed against the window, rubbing my wing, neatly hidden by a leather jacket. Max explained herself, Iggy explained his side, and I kept quiet, hoping I wouldn't have to talk. "And I suppose you have a great excuse too, Fang?".

I looked up at her, our eyes meeting in the rear-view mirror. "What can I say, the guys a jerk." Luckily, she looked away from the road, nearly missing a garbage truck. Dr. M + mad = bad driver.

"I have two surgeries to do today, so I can't stay with you," she informed us, throwing Max a house key. She waved to her as she drove away and we made our way into the house.

Max POV

When my mom left, Iggy took a shower, and I drifted into the kitchen, stomach rumbling. I opened up the fridge, looking for anything edible. Silently, Fang wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck suggestively. I shut the fridge and turned around, lips meeting mine. He casually rubbed the small of my back, between my wings, a moan escaping my lips.

"Oh, get a room," Iggy complained, shaking out his wet, strawberry blonde hair. I rolled my eyes, breaking away from Fang's sweet lips. He leaned in again, breath tickling my ear.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I grinned up at him, seeing a hint of hunger in his eyes. Pulling him by his hand, I walked into the living room, where Iggy was lounging.

"We're going to...get lunch," I told him, Fang interlacing our fingers. He smirked, setting his feet on the coffee table. "We'll be back soon."

"You two have fun," he laughed, now smiling. I shot him the bird and Fang I stepped outside, shooting up into the air. Since it was just before mid-day, and we were having surprisingly nice weather, the sun brought heat to our wings as we flew.

"Where are we going?" Fang asked, our wings brushing slightly as we flapped in unison. I caught a glimpse of his raven wings, which, in the flight shone a slightly dark purple. I smiled, picking up speed and landing by a clean cut tree in front of a nearby Quality Inn.

I strolled up to the front door, hearing Fang's soft landing somewhat behind me. He didn't reach me until I was talking to the clerk. "I'd like one room please." He nodded, taking my money and handing me a room key in return. I looked down at it, room 204. Pivoting, I handed it to Fang who's faced brightened in realization.

"You sure?" He looked sort of like a kid in a candy store, I kid you not. Nodding, I smiled, gasping when he unexpectedly lifted me bridal-style, happily carrying me to the elevator. He stepped inside, waiting for it to close. The elevator music was boringly simple, but, it didn't down our moods.

He carried me to the door of room 204 and set me down so he could un-lock it. As he slid the key card in, the lock clicked and the door swung open. We both shot a glance at each other, blushing slightly, before rushing into the room. It had one king sized bed, a flat screen tv, and a separate bathroom. We immediately pressed together, him beginning to unbutton my jeans as I tore my shirt off. What can I say? Bird kids _still _have hormones.

**Sorry for disappointing you on the last chapter, guys. I know it was boring, but, isn't school always boring? Lol. Anyways, I hope this chapter was more interesting. If the Fax is too intense or too dull, just let me know. I'm totally up to suggestions!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angel POV

I sat in class, raising my hand excitedly. I knew all the answers. "Class, does anyone know what the Capital of Honduras is?" I waved my hand in the air, blonde curls bouncing slightly.

"Yes, Ariel?" I smiled, setting my hand back down by my side. Standing, I spoke, like I was reading the answer from a textbook in my head.

"The Capital of Honduras is Tegucigalpa; population roughly 1,200,000. And, the current mayor is Ricardo Alverez." She nodded, looking rather surprised and I sat down happily.

At lunch, a few girls from my class invited me to sit with them, and I did. From across the lunch room, I spotted Nudge sitting with her friends and Gazzy with some of his classmates a few tables down from that.

Sending a thought to Nudge, she waved back excitedly at me. _Hi, Nudge. How's your day going? _Taking a breath from talking to her friends, she sent me a thought back.

_Great! I've met tons of awesome people_, she thought gesturing to the girls around her. They all were dressed colorfully; making her table look like a rainbow my little pony threw up on it._ How has your day been? I wonder how everyone else is, I feel like we haven't seen them in forever!_

Max POV

Gasping, I rolled off of Fang, sucking in air. We both laid there, breath heavy, staring at the ceiling. He slid his hand under the covers and held my hand, stroking my messy hair with the other one. My stomach rumbled and we both laughed, sitting up. "Can we order room service?"

"Sure, sweetie," he said kissing my forehead. He stood, pulling on his black boxers, and sauntered over to the peach colored hotel phone. Using the white bed sheets to cover my bare body, I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Dropping the sheet, I stared at my stomach, noticing the slight bulge.

Still, it wasn't very noticeable, but, it would be soon. Maybe, with our genetics though, the growth would be a little off. I rubbed it, hoping the child's life wouldn't be spent running from and fighting bad guys. I don't know if I'd ever forgive myself if that happened.

I slipped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away my worries.

Iggy POV

Being left home alone is just not a good idea for me. Really.

So, naturally, being bored and hungry, I went to the kitchen to eat some bacon. Perfectly normal, right?

Well, with my luck, all the bacon was gone; the whole dang package. My guess, you ask? I say Total ate it. Anyway, I decided I had time to fly up to the grocery store and buy some bacon before everyone returned.

The flight was short, and, luckily, it was warm outside. I landed behind the Publix, walking to the entrance. We had shopped here several times before, so I knew exactly how many steps it would take to make it to the frozen breakfast section. A gust of cold air next to me let me know that someone else was in the isle, heightening my senses. I could hear said person's light footsteps coming in my direction, and stiffened in response.

Max POV

I stepped out of the shower and firmly wrapped one of the red hotel towels around me. As I plopped onto the bed, still holding the top of the towel, Fang sat next to me, now fully dressed.

"I ordered four cheese burgers, a large pepperoni pizza, and two sundaes," he listed the items, counting on his fingers. I thanked him, smiling. I quickly dropped the towel, looking away from him shyly. Pulling on my underwear and jeans, he spoke again.

"Are you okay?" I slipped on my bra and t-shirt, turning towards him. An unexpected tear welled up in my eyes, realizing I might break down.

"No, Fang. I'm scared," he stood, enveloping me in a warm hug. "What if-"I tried to form the question, but, the words seemed to be caught in my throat. He rubbed the small of my back comfortingly, just between my partially fanned out wings.

"What if our baby has wings?" He asked, trying to guess my question. I nodded into his shoulder, stifling a sob. "I think it would be great!" Shocked, I pushed away from him slightly, furrowing my brow.

"Are you crazy? They'd never have a normal life; always running from danger and fighting. What if they got hurt, or worse, died? It would be all my fault and I'd never, ever forgive myself!" I was crying now, and, I absolutely hate crying, adding to my wonderful mood.

"First of all," he started, holding my wrist gently. "If it was anyone's fault, it would be mine, Max. But, I will make sure I do everything I can to protect them. And, no, they wouldn't have a normal life, being stuck in school, doing work. They would be out in the world, living a life only we have gotten to live. Instead of dreaming about flying their whole life, they could Max, we could give that to them!" His eyes were filled with wonder, a look I had never really seen on him before. I was still a little skeptic about our soon to be baby's safety, and he knew that.

Thankfully, I had stopped crying, accepting that this could not be un-done. We would have to embrace it as it is. Just then, a husky voice from outside the hall called to us. "Room service!"

Iggy POV

"Where's your sexy emo friend?" His voice gave away that he, how do I put this, wasn't interested in women. I thought about what he asked, realizing he was the guy who hit on Fang in Journey's. Mentally cracking up, I spun around, staring in his direction.

"Actually, he was just looking for you," I smirked evilly, thinking I might as well have some fun with this. I could hear him switch weight on his feet, sensing a pleasant mood. "He was very upset that you left so quickly, and he was hoping to get your number, too." I tried to look innocent, pouting slightly.

He slid a card with his number on it into the pocket of my jeans, making me feel slightly awkward. Without saying anything, he walked away, leaving me to buy my bacon.

Nudge POV

When Dr. Martinez picked Ella, Gazzy, Angel and I up, she seemed a bit frazzled, and I figured it was because of her job. "What did Max, Fang, and Iggy do?" Angel asked, obviously upset that she couldn't read her thoughts clearly. She looked back at her, sighing.

"The managed to expel themselves for the day," she laughed, trying to take it lightly. I guess she was still getting over it. Angel nodded, probably reading her mind again, now that Dr. M was focused on whatever happened.

Pulling up to the house, I hopped out, running up to the door. Everyone quickly filed in and I ran to Fang's laptop to skype with my new friends. He would be mad at me for using it, but, I was so excited!

Max POV

I flung open the hotel door, welcoming in a rough looking bell hop with a cart of elegant looking trays and bowls. Just like at fancy restaurants, he held open the lid of one, displaying a juicy looking hamburger. Smiling widely, I took the tray from him happily, locking the door behind me.

It only took about twenty minutes for us both to finish everything, spoon clinking against the china sundae dish. "Mmmmmm," I moaned, rubbing my stuffed belly. I stood wearily, Fang following me, and pushed the cart out of the way of the door.

"You have a little chocolate sauce right-" I began, licking the side of his mouth. He moved me over and kissed me, breaking away to breathe a minute or so later. "There," I whispered, finishing my sentence. I smiled, grabbing his hand. "Let's get back, they're probably wondering where we are." He nodded, and we left the hotel, hand in hand, before taking off in the parking lot. The cool night air felt wonderful, whipping my hair against my face.

Nearing the house, I grinned over at Fang, happy. We were in love, we were having a child together, and I was totally stuffed with greasy hotel food; life couldn't get much better. Landing quietly, I broke off our gaze, eyes drifting over to our house. The lights were flickering, I could make out the sound of shouts and distressed screams, and smoke was billowing out of one, ajar window. "Oh, shit."

**Dun, dun, dun. I just felt the need to add some action,** **and I hope it turns out well. For those of you who say the Fax is too suggestive, I'm sorry. I just figured, since Max is pregnant, everyone already knows that they've had sex. I can tune it down a little, or keep it the same, just tell me what you think. Also, what should Nudge find on Fang's laptop? Will Iggy call Fang's admirer? **

**Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed, because, it really makes my day. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Max POV

I burst into the house, slamming the front door open. "What the hell is going on?" Through the haze of smoke, I could faintly see Ella wiping soot from her face. To her left, my mother was fuming, face red with anger.

"Iggy. Gazzy. Go. To. Your. Room. Now," her tone was a low, intimidating growl. Hanging their heads, they slumped to their rooms, each footstep leaving a black mark on my mom's once-white carpet. "And, take a shower before you ruin the sheets too!" She huffed, nearly choking on the depleting smoke.

She furiously stomped out of the ruined den and down the hall, toward her bedroom, leaving Fang and I with Ella, Angel, and a very angry looking Nudge. I sighed, "What happened?"

Angel POV

After Dr. Martinez brought us home, Iggy came back with a pound of bacon, hiding it 'secretly' in the fridge, thinking happily that he could have it all to himself. Apparently, he's forgotten that I can read minds.

Gazzy came out then, whispering something to Iggy an he nodded in response. From their minds, I could pick up that it was something about bombs, and figured it wasn't a big deal, slipping my homework out of my textbook.

For a while, I peacefully did my work as Ella lounged on the couch listening to music. Nudge was on Fang's laptop, skyping with her friends, and Max's mom was in her room, watching some cheesy soap opera. I pretty much knew everything everyone was doing all the time, reading their minds and all.

But, my powers can only reach so far. Which leads me to my next question; Where were Max and Fang?

Proudly finishing my work, I set it aside, watching Ella dally absentmindedly down the direction of the hall, bumping into Iggy. They both blushed, and, scanning their minds, I sensed a mix of emotions coming from both of them. Iggy seemed to drop something, though, and, with a click, the entire room exploded with a poof of black soot.

Nudge had somehow slipped into the room before it happened and screamed, extremely upset that she was covered in soot. Mrs. Martinez ran into the room, mad she had to miss part of her soap, shouting when she realized her living room was destroyed.

At that moment, Max burst in, asking what happened. Dr. Martinez yelled at Iggy an Gazzy, and they slumped to their room sadly. Then, she left, which brings me to now.

Max POV

Angel happily explained to Fang and I what happened, wiping soot from her covered face. I sighed, it sucked being the leader sometimes. "Let's clean this up." See, if I wasn't the leader, I could have just slipped into the bathroom and say, take a bubble bath. But, no, I'll be here for a few hours cleaning up a failed bomb experiment. Don't you just wish you were me right now? No? I didn't think so.

Two miserable hours later, my mom's living room was back to normal, even her white carpet. I had sent Angel and Nudge to bed when they started yawning, so it was just Fang, Iggy, Ella, and I left. "I'm starving," Ella muttered, wiping soot off of her sweat-beaded forehead.

"Let's order Chinese takeout," Iggy suggested and we all nodded in agreement. I pushed myself off the ground, walking into the kitchen to grab the phone. I heard Fang's light footsteps behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, kissing my neck as I ordered an insane amount of Chinese food.

Nudge POV

When Max sent us to bed, I changed into my pajamas and quietly snuck into Fang's room. Luckily, Angel had already fallen asleep, so, she couldn't read mind and stop me. The door was slightly ajar from earlier and I stepped in, shutting it silently behind me. The light of the laptop screen laying on his perfectly made bed was dim, but lit the entire room with a blue-ish glow.

I plopped down in front of it, sitting criss-cross apple sauce. Dragging my finger across the mouse pad, I clicked open the chatbox I had left on, checking to see if any of my friends were still online.

I frowned, realizing they had logged off while I was cleaning. Exiting out of the tab, I noticed another file open, placed randomly in the middle of the screen. Curiously, I clicked on it, a word document popping up immediately.

_-February 13-_

_Tomorrow is Valentine's day. And, ironically, it's the day I plan to tell Max that I love her. Honestly, I feel like I'm going to die. I mean Max is my sister, not biologically, but, we've grown up side by side under the same roof. And, yes, I've kissed her a few times and she's kissed me back, but, does she feel the same way about me?_

I knew Max and Fang had had a thing for each other, but, I didn't know he was that serious. Intrigued, I scrolled down, noticing another entry.

-_February 15-_

_Yesterday was... amazing. I know technically we're only 15, but, being mutants, our bodies mature much faster than others. And, maybe it was too soon, but, I'm glad Max and I lost our virginity to each other._

My eyes shot open wide, unable to form words. Noticing there was another entry, I scrolled down, heart beating quickly.

_February 26-_

_Today, we went shopping for school clothes in the mall. Iggy, Gazzy, and I went one way and Dr. M, Max, Nudge, Ella, and Angel went the other. We didn't meet up again in the mall until shortly after I found Max, standing in a maternity store._

_When I finally caught up to her, she told me something I never expected. Max. Is. Pregnant. As soon as she said it, my stomach twisted into a gut wrenching knot. On the outside, I played it cool, but, on the inside, I was more like this;_

_Damnit Fang! How can you be such a dumbass? Now, Max and you are going to have to raise a child and be parents all because of your stupid hormones!_

_It all hit me, like an angry Eraser, that I was going to be a father. Really, I don't know if I can, though. I'm scared to death._

Gasping, I pushed the laptop close, sliding off the bed. This was big news. Quietly, I slipped back into the room I shared with Angel and quickly fell asleep.

Max POV

The four of us peeked out the window blinds, waiting for the delivery man to drive up. We may have looked like a bunch of crazy seven year old wanna be ninjas, all crouched down like that, but, if he rang the doorbell, my mom would wake up and we'd be dead meat.

Finally, two small lights appeared near the end of our driveway and grew larger as the man pulled up. I quietly hopped up, running to the door, and opened it before he reached to ring the doorbell. Smiling, I handed him the money and he held out a large brown bag to me, using both of his hands.

He was a chubby Asian man, wearing thick, round glasses and had a thin, black mustache. He nodded, thanking me for the tip, and hobbled back down the driveway to the company car. I shut the door and plopped the heavy bag onto the carpet, various containers slipping out. "Order's up!"

We dove into the food and started chopping away at it, stuffing ourselves with countless Chinese meals. "Thank God for greasy Chinese goodness," Iggy moaned, slurping down a lo mein noodle. I flipped on the tv, the commercial ending just then, and a movie came on in it's place. It had already started, but, obviously, it wasn't far into the movie.

"Pirates of the Caribbean 3; At World's End" Fang blurted, setting his empty plate aside. I nodded, staring at the screen. He pulled me back towards him and I leaned onto his chest as we began to watch the movie. Maybe it was just dark in there, but, I could've sworn I saw Ella doing the same to Iggy.

**I love Chinese food. In fact, I wish I was eating it right now, haha. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Iggy POV

I drew in a long, quiet breath, nose filling with a sweet fragrance. I was very warm, and then realized the even movement of a person breathing next to me.

Someone cleared their throat and my eyes shot open, buried in a mass of dark brown hair. I strained my neck slightly to see who it was. I may be blind, but, I could immediately tell it was Mrs. Martinez. But, why would she-

Just then, I felt Ella's gaze drift to me. A deep blush rose to my cheeks as I felt my arm draped over her side, holding her to my out stretched body. She coughed, averting her gaze from mine and awkwardly stood, attempting to untangle herself from my lanky limbs. Oh, she was mad because I slept with her daughter, right. (Not that way! Although, I wish...)

Crouching back into the couch, I nervously glanced up at Dr. M, who, I could just tell, was death glaring at me. I felt her glare shift to Max and Fang, who were together on the couch

Fang POV

I woke with Max in my arms, an experience I highly recommend. It's a mix of the way the dim morning sun brings out glints of gold in her beautiful, messy hair, how peacefully happy she looks, not having to worry about anything, and finally, the low snore she emits that I'm sure she is unaware of. In other words, it was Max; plain and simple. And, I loved all of her.

Dr. Martinez cleared her throat, awakening me from my trance. She looked angry, which, I was beginning to discover was a common attitude of hers when we were around. I can only imagine how she'll react when she finds out Max is pregnant.

A cough led my eyes to Ella who was untangling herself from Iggy while being watched by her mom. Awkward. Max groaned at the light cascading into her drowsy gaze, snuggling into my chest. I obediently held her tighter, tracing small circles on the small of her back. She arched away, slightly blushing and sent me a glare that stated; "Not while my mom's in here!"

Ella and Dr. M drifted down the hall leaving us three. "Get ready for school," she called, barely out of earshot. Synchronized, we groaned, slumping off the couch.

Max POV

The next two days of school passed rather boringly. Numerous worksheets later, we came to Thursday, fifth period Science. "I'm sending you home with permission slip tonight, because, we have a field trip coming up this Wednesday," our teacher passed out a bright, lime green slip of paper to each student. She started blabbing off about some waste plant we would be visiting, but, I blocked her out for a while.

It wasn't until I heard her loud heels clicking against the wooden classroom floors as she paced to the front of the room, that I started listening again. "Our first project of the year will be an extra segment in human anatomy, specifically focusing on parenting," she announced, looking actually quite excited. She reached behind a blue curtain, concealing her closet and pulled something out, hiding it behind her back. "You will be partnered and spend the next week taking care of this!" She whipped out the plastic baby doll she had hidden behind her back, it dressed in a baggy, beaten up, pink jumper. I instinctively rubbed my stomach, feeling a tug in my heart.

A few girls giggled, a few other students groaned, and the rest seemed like they weren't paying attention. I, however, shot up from my desk, weaving through the rest, and ran out of the classroom, suddenly feeling sick.

The Gasman POV

I had only been in fifth grade for a few days, but, I was loving it. I love the flock; they're my family. But, it was nice to hang out with kids my age for once.

"Hey Zephyr," a guy in my class called, waving with his hand for me to join him. We were building roller coaster models in Science, a project I very much enjoyed. I walked over to him, setting a grey piece I was attaching to my roller coaster on my desk before I did so.

"Yeah?" I asked. I had sat with him and his friends since my first day, when they asked me to. He gestured to the rest of his posse, speaking again.

"My house, this Saturday," he stated, more than asking, actually. I couldn't help but smile, it was nice to feel accepted.

Fang POV

Max skidded out of the classroom just after the teacher explained our new assignment. I wasn't particularly thrilled, but, by the way our teacher announced it, she obviously was. Instinctively, I stood, striding towards the door to assist her.

"Nicholas, where are you going?" My head snapped up to see our questioning teacher, holding the plastic baby doll a little too tightly, squeezing it's neck. Note to self; don't get on this lady's bad side.

"Bathroom," my voice was low and almost inaudible. She dug her long, painted fingernails into the peach plastic, probably leaving an indentation.

"Well, I'm sure it can wait. Please take your seat," her voice was sharp and angry, like I'd insulted her somehow. I was about to talk back to her, but, instead, felt a hand slide across my shoulder slowly.

"Yeah, please stay," a thin red-head begged, dragging out her words at an attempt at a seductive tone. I stared down at her, since she was much shorter me, flipping my dark hair away from my face. She was grinning, and continued skimming her hand down my arm. "Tori, by the way," she added before swaying back to her desk, flipping her frizzy, nauseatingly red hair back behind her.

I sat back down at my desk, angry I couldn't go help Max. "And, since you and Tori seem to have hit it off so well, you two will be the first happy couple," our teacher hissed, turning back and handing me the baby doll she was once holding. Crap.

Max POV

Kneeling on cold tile in front a toilet, puking my guts out is not one of my favorite pass-times. Actually, it sucks, and I've been doing it a lot lately. I backed away from the unsanitary commode, groaning at my uncomfortable position.

"Max?" a familiar voice asked, steps seeming to reach me. I cocked my head to reveal Ella, who was staring at me with a concerned look in her eyes. I stood shakily, pacing over to the row of sinks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed, looking away from her. As I turned the knob of the sink, water pouring out of the rusty facet, my eyes drifted to the long mirror, stretching the length of four sinks. I felt the sudden urge to confess everything, and for once, I did.

"Ella, I'm pregnant." I waited a few seconds to hear her reaction, but, heard nothing. Taking a nervous glance back at her, I noticed that she was wide-eyed, resembling a deer in headlights. Stumbling on he words, she choked out a shaky sentence.

"And, the father is...?" I went to answer her, expecting her to know the answer already, but, she cut me off, suddenly finding her words. "It's not Iggy, right?" her tone was anxious, speaking quickly and she blushed, realizing how obviously over-concerned she sounded. I laughed, finding the whole situation hilarious.

"No, the father is Fang," I stated, looking down and rubbing my stomach. She smiled, leaping into a hug. Ella gave great hugs.

"I'm so happy for you!"

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, guys! My school started for real this week so, I've had tons of homework. X( I hope to update this weekend, and probably sooner for my other story, if anyone reading this reads that, too. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, even when I'm such a slacker ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Max POV

I trudged back to the Science classroom, bell ringing a few seconds before I reached the door, students flooding out hurriedly. Through the mass of people, I didn't spot Iggy, Fang, or Ella, and decided to go in and look for them. The first thing I saw was frizzy red hair, which, in my case, is never a good thing.

Maybe it's just the pregnancy hormones, but, I'd say this is a serious case if Deja Vu that we have here. Fang was holding a textbook in one hand with his hand pressed firmly on the shoulder of the girl in front of him, or as I'd like to call her; Red Haired Wonder #2. I have a better name for her, but, I'd like to keep this PG.

I couldn't make out his soft words but, her tone was obviously flirty. I clenched my fist, anger welling inside of me. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and I unwillingly turned away, sprinting down the hall in shock.

The now empty corridor was only filled with the sound of my heavy footsteps, and the quick staccato of my aching heart.

Nudge POV

School had almost ended, and the last class of the day was P.E. I tossed my dark hair into a loose ponytail, happily skipping down the hall. At the door, my new friends met me, greeting me excitedly. "Hey, Tif, Tif! We should totally do something weekend, girl!" I waved to them excitedly, walking as a group into the large gym. There was a group of girls surrounding a taller, muscular woman with a deep, almost manly voice, in the corner.

After everyone had settled down, the woman spoke, causing me to question her gender. "Today, all of you will be climbing the rope," virtually everyone around me groaned, causing me to raise my hand. She glared over at me, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What's at the top of the rope?" I curiously asked, wondering what the motive of it was. She looked taken aback, putting her hand on her hip with her clipboard beneath it. Cocking my head to the side, I smiled, waiting for an answer.

"You're dignity," she growled, narrowing her eyes. I opened my mouth to speak again, but, was cut off. "Just climb the rope.". Sigh, adults.

Fang POV

The annoyingly loud class bell rang, dismissing everyone to their next class. I casually lifted my Science text book in one hand, pushing up from my seat. I thought I was alone, but, sadly, I was not.

"I'll see you around," the girl from earlier whispered, striding up to me. I uncomfortably scooted away, finding myself pressed against a wall. Bad timing wall, bad timing.

She pushed closer, reached up to wrap her arms around my neck. Agitated, I attempted to shove past her. Peering up through my dark, shaggy hair, Max, who was standing in the doorway, was brought to my attention. A mix of emotions passed through her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes; first, shock. Then, hurt, and finally, hatred.

As a knot twisted in my stomach, I forced what'shername out of my way, following Max down the empty hallway as fast as my legs would take me. By the time I ran the length of the hall, Max was outside, unfurling her wings in the blinding sunlight. (Dr. M cut slits in our new shirts for our wings in quick up and away's)

"Max, wait!" I shouted, trying to catch her. She paused for a split second, then, shot of the ground, flying away. I fumbled to strip out of my jacket and spread my wings, clumsily hurtling toward her. Gaining on her, she glared back at me for a moment, dirty blonde hair whipping around her face in a mesmerizing halo. Before she spun back around, I called desperately, voice ripped away by the wind. "Max!"

Iggy POV

I sauntered outside, heading for my 6th period elective, 'recreational sports.' The sun, low and warm, created unusually decent weather for February. Sensing footsteps coming toward me, I spun around, bumping into a tall, muscular man. "Son, are you Jeff Ride?" The man's voice was slightly Southern. I nodded, still adjusting to the fake names.

"We've had an over flow in students for my elective," he spoke proudly, clamping a firm hand on my shoulder. "Your rescheduled elective is in room 179." I sighed, wondering what class it would be.

In the hall, I reluctantly shuffled up to a random student, clearing my throat awkwardly. "Can you tell me where room 179 is?" I hated not knowing where I was, or how to get where I needed to go.

"Yes, it's just down the hall, roughly fifty four paces, and a sharp turn to the left," the boy's voice was nerdy, but, he was surprisingly accurate. When I reached the door, I was greeted by the sound of many female voices.

"Are you Jeffery?" an old woman asked, slowly reaching me. I nodded nervously, feeling my way to an empty desk. "Girls, welcome Jeffery to our class. He is our first male seamstress to join this class, ever!" Wait, what the Hell?

Max POV

I darted across the sky, launching into super speed mode, far away from Fang. How could he do that to me? A silent tear slid down my cheek, drying immediately in the violent wind. I flew over our highschool, through a dense forest, finally slowing down over downtown. The sun was out, warming my outstretched wings. Landing swiftly in an alley, I threw back on my jacket that I held during my flight, covering my now contracted wings.

I paced outside of a small building, holding my face with my hands. This was all a mistake, a horrible, horrible mistake. If I had just focused on saving the world and not have let my feelings get in the way, things would be so much easier-

"Come on, you're going to miss the class!" A short, brunette woman warned me, pulling me into the building by my arm. Unable to form words, I followed her, standing awkwardly in a room full of women. Pregnant women. Each of their stomachs were all different sizes, much larger than mine, besides the brunette's, which was only slightly bulky.

A fully pregnant, blonde woman hobbled to the front of the room, signaling everyone to be quiet. On Que, the voices stopped, everyone facing her. "Welcome, everyone, to Early Motherhood, my class available to pregnant women and their partners, free of charge," she smiled, Southern accent strong and present. Rubbing her stomach, she spoke again. "Because of my experience with the joy of pregnancy, I feel, I can supply y'all with knowledge important in the bettering of your child to be.". Her enthusiasm was questionably sweet, so, I kept a readied stance.

The woman passed out flyers to everyone, taking a seat on a blue exercise ball. I glared down at mine, heart sinking when I saw the cover; a pregnant woman, held by a taller man, both of them admiring her enormous belly.

Iggy POV

"Awww, he's gay, that's so adorable!" One girl in the corner of the classroom whispered to another next to her, oblivious to my super-hearing abilities. I slumped into my seat, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"I'm not gay!" I hissed, voice cracking slightly. They giggled, whispering to each other again. I couldn't hear them though, because the teacher was still hoovering over my desk, and now, began talking to me.

"So, Jeff," she began, drawing out her words in a seductive manner. Have you ever heard an old lady try to be provocative? No? Well, it's creepy. Not in the; "Woah, I'm getting chill bumps," kind of way. More like the; "Wow, I want to go crawl in a hole and die, now," kind of way.

She pressed two cold, metal sticks against my chest, emitting a low moan. "I've always wanted a man who could appreciate what women do.". I shivered, feeling her breath on me. She leaned in closer, close enough for me to smell the baby powder scented cream on her skin.

_RIIING!_ Oh, thank God.

Slipping out of my desk, I sprinted out of the room and down the hall, finding myself lost in a rush of students. School was over, so everyone was frantically gathering their things, making for an extremely hectic scene. I stopped, trying desperately to form a map of the school in my head, but, we hadn't been here long enough to familiarize myself with the placement-

Just then, a warm hand slipped into mine, squeezing gently. "Follow me," Ella spoke, voice happy and quiet. Her hand felt so... right in mine.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you," I admitted, blushing slightly. I smiled a wide grin as she pulled us down the rest of the hall, nimbly avoiding everyone in our way.

Fang POV

I slammed my fist repeatedly into the tall pine, knuckles dripping blood. I'm. _Slam_. Such. _Slam_. An. _Slam_. Idiot! _Slam_.

Stammering away from the tree, I winced in pain, slumping down on a mossy stump near the edge of a small, clear pond. Hoping to clean off my hand, I stuck it the water, raw skin stinging severely. But, as the seconds passed, the stinging turned to a tingling sensation and I watched as the gash on knuckles healed, replacing itself with a clean scar. Hmmm...

Curiously, I scanned my surroundings, noticing a short rose bush near a gathering of trees. I jogged up to it, yanking a single, red rose from it's branches, and firmly pressed my thumb to one of it's numerous thorns. It broke my tough, calloused hand, blood running down my arm.

Excitedly running back to the pond, I dipped my thumb in the water, watching the blood nearly evaporate off of my skin. When the sun began setting, I flew home, entering the house through my bedroom window. Iggy, who must've been walking by my door in the hallway, leaned against my door frame.

"Is Max home?" I questioned, slipping on a less-blood stained shirt. He nodded, crossing his arms.

"And, boy, is she pissed." I sighed, kicking off my shoes.

"I know, I can't do anything right." His glossy, blue eyes filled with a look of question as he idly gazed off into the corner of my room.

"Well, you must've done something right to score her in the first place," he mumbled. I tried to meet his gaze, taking a seat on my comfortable bed.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brow. He turned to face me, smirking.

"Is she good?" he inquired, ignoring my question. Confused, I repeated myself.

"What?" he sighed, pronunciating his words slowly this time.

"Is. Max. Good?". He sounded like he was trying to talk to a five year old, but, I understood him this time. It was an odd question for anyone to ask, but, then again, we all know Iggy is a pervert.

"Hell yeah," I laughed and he chuckled in response, waving goodnight before he left my room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

**What'd you think? Please, let me know, all you have to do is press that little button down there that says review. :P Special thanks to my friend who helped me out with part of the chapter :) Also, we're nearing the 100 reviews mark (EEEK!) So, if we can get to that soon enough, maybe I'll update faster? :3D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Max POV

I stepped out of the shower, a thick mist clouding up the small bathroom. Slipping into a towel, I stood, breathing in the warm air that surrounded me. The faint sound of the door clicking open startled me, cold air wafting in through the barely open slit.

Fang, who was shirtless and carrying a towel, silently shut the door behind him, drifting over to me. Our gaze was locked until he reached me, wrapping him arms around my waist from behind. "I'm sorry," He murmured. Kissing my neck gingerly, he squeezed me tighter, warm breath tickling my neck. He lightly massaged my back, causing me to stifle a moan. It felt _so_ good-

But, I was suppose to be mad at him. "Leave me alone," I muttered, pulling away from him, frowning on the inside. His face wasn't visible under his dark, shaggy bed head, but, I could sense the disappointment. Abruptly leaving the bathroom, I shuffled to Ella's and my room, plopping down on her messy bed.

"Boy trouble?" Ella asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I nodded, sighing. She yawned, stretching out her arms, wrinkled pajamas tightening across her skin. "Tell me about it," she agreed, slumping down the hall.

Iggy POV

At last, it was Friday, and tomorrow, we wouldn't be forced to come to this Hell hole. No one likes us, the food **SUCKS**, and, personally, I haven't learned a thing. At the moment, Fang and I were in line, getting lunch. He ordered so quietly, it took a trained ear and heightened senses to hear his even breathing and light footsteps. "They don't even have any bacon," I whined, only half-sarcastic. He chuckled, sliding a tray off of the counter, and I did the same, following him to a table.

Max POV

I slouched into my seat, struggling to keep my eyes open. Math is just so boring. It doesn't help that I'm starving, either. The teacher continued writing on her board, the strong scent of expo marker filling the room. I shut my eyes for only a second, setting my head on the cold desk...

"Mrs. Ride, class has ended," the teacher spoke as I bolted upright in my seat. A thin puddle of drool had formed on the surface of my desk. How lovely. I rubbed my eyes, clumsily gathering my books and stormed out of the room, down to my locker.

Ella, who must've gotten stuck in class later than she hoped, was on her way to lunch when she noticed me. "Oh, hey Max. Are you feeling okay? You look a little tired, I guess that's a common side effect, like nausea and swelling." Ella trailed on, off in some other world. She sure could talk, but, it was nothing compared to the Nudge Channel.

I nodded, throwing my text book in to my locker rather forcefully, and slammed the bright orange door shut, coming face to face with another bright orange substance. I'm beginning to dislike the color orange.

"Hi, Max is it?" a cheery, red headed girl asked, smiling too sweetly to be genuine. A lump in my throat caught when I realized she was the girl pressed against Fang yesterday, face flushing red with anger. "I over heard you and Emma speaking, are you alrigh-"

I cut her off before she could embarrass herself any further. "Cut the act, Tori," I snarled, glaring her down. "I know a bitch all too well when I see one." She narrowed her eyes, sweet facade deteriorating before me. "And, her name is Ella," I spat, demonic effect achieved, being at least a foot taller than her.

"I'm on to you, Max," she began again, trying to maintain her cool. "I will make you wish you never lived," she attempted to growl her words, but, honestly, it came out as more of a pathetic whimper. Spinning around, I took a few long strides down the hall, wiping my head back toward her to retort, smirking.

"Good luck with that."

Fang POV

I held the tip of my plastic fork, bored, I pushing the grayish mush around my plate. Iggy, who was rambling off about the lack of bacon in this school, pointlessly gazed forward, glossy blue eyes unreadable.

Sensing people approaching us, I peered up, Tori looming over me happily. "Hi, Nick!" _Kill_ _me now._ I straightened up a little, no longer hunched over my plate.

"Hi," I mumbled, expression and voice emotionless. That's me, Fang, the emotionless rock. She didn't seem to notice my lack of interest and continued speaking excitedly down to me. Honestly, I couldn't care less about anything she said, but, Max didn't understand that. She is stubborn as Hell, and, don't get me wrong, it's one of the reasons I love her. But, it gets annoying sometimes.

_Speak of the devil_. Behind Tori, Max appeared, much taller than her. She was wearing a grey hoodie that clung to her, nicely framing her figure and dark jeans that covered her long legs, down to a pair of plain, black converse. Her hair was down and slightly wavy, the way it looked when she let it dry naturally. She didn't need make up or tight clothes to beautiful, heck, she didn't even have to try; she just was. But, the kicker? She could kick my ass, and, by the grimace on her face, she planned on it.

"You can leave, now," Max growled, narrowing her eyes. Tori scoffed, glaring back at her. Max maintained her death glare, gripping her tray tighter.

Iggy broke the awkward silence, looking fairly amused. "Cat fight; my favorite! Anyone got any popcorn?". I couldn't help but laugh, receiving a threatening glare from Max. And the sad part? That's the most she's acknowledged me all day.

Tori spun around, facing me. "See you in Science," she batted her eyelashes, walking away with her posse following closely behind. Max huffed, slamming her tray onto the table.

Iggy POV

In Science, we watched an 'educational video on STD's, and by the disgusted noises my classmates made, I'm glad I'm blind. So, I just sat there, until, she pressed stop and began talking. "So, you see, class, sex has it's consequences. Sexually transmitted diseases are a great example, and child birth is another," she informed us, whipping out her baby doll again. Jeez, this lady has issues. This time, it was screeching like a real, crying baby and, annoyed, I covered my ears.

I waited until the commotion settled, taking my hands away from my aching head. "As you can see, I've placed a voice box in each baby, filled with the sounds of a real child. Each pair of parents will receive a new born and I would like the mother's to take home their child tonight," Her heels clicked down the isle of desks, no doubt pairing up people and handing them their dolls. I sighed as she stopped in front of me, tapping her shoe absentmindedly.

"Jeffery, you will be paired with," she paused, seeming to look over a list. "Ella Martinez." I blushed, nodding. Ella, who sat behind me, nudged my shoulder, happily taking the baby doll when our teacher handed it to her.

The teacher continued down the isle, stopping at Max who was diagonal to Fang. "Maxine, you will be partnered with Kyle Erickson," she explained abruptly, handing her a doll. Then, she turned to Fang and sighed.

"And, you, Nick, have already decided your fate," she implied the incident with Toni or whatever her name was that happened yesterday. "She has your child."

Max POV

Imagine six tired, hungry bird kids and two humans crammed into a tiny Sudan. Now, add two crying mechanical babies and the rambling of an insane twelve year old to the mix, preheat the oven to 375 degrees and set it for an annoyingly long car ride home. Then, if you've done it just right, you've got the crap mood that we were all in when we finally stepped through the front door of the house.

"Some guys in my class invited me over on Saturday," Gazzy stated nervously, glancing up at my mom for approval. Before she could comment on it, Nudge managed to slip into the conversation.

"Oh, oh me too! Except girls, not guys cuz that would be creepy! Angel has a birthday party to go to on Saturday, so, I guess it'll just be Max, Fang, Iggy, and Ella home alone. ZOMG! You guys should totally go on like, a double date! You could like-" she tried to continue, but, thankfully, my mom cut her off.

"Actually, that is a great idea, Nudge," my mom agreed, surprising everyone. "The community recreational center is showing a play on Saturday night, and I think the four of you would have a lovely time." I groaned inwardly, rolling my eyes. Plays are **so** boring.

"And, I'm glad you've all made friends. But, I think we should at least do one fun thing as a family before you all go to stay with them," she stated, crossing her arms. Nudge excitedly raised her hand, used to doing so in school already.

"We should go bowling! I've always wanted to bowl, but, being on the run our whole lives hasn't really given us much time to. I saw on tv that there is a bowling alley downtown called Galaxy Lanes or something, so, we should totally go there!" Nudge blurted in one breath, smiling widely in anticipation.

"Bowling sound good to you guys?" my mom asked, shifting her gaze between everyone in the room. Gazzy seemed exited, Ella, who was cuddling her plastic baby doll didn't seem to hear the question, Angel looked happy, and the three of us just shrugged. What could it hurt?

Iggy POV

We drove to Galaxy Lanes, strolling up to the counter, where Dr. M ordered our shoes and lanes. It was some ridiculous total that I knew we'd somehow work off with chores or some other horrible invention of the sort later. I settled on a lime green eleven pound ball, nimbly tossing it between both of my hands. I wonder if I have the option of juggling as a profession in the future...

"Let me know when you're going to start juggling, I'd rather not risk my life," Ella joked, laughing. I grinned, walking down with her to our lane.

Is anyone else creeped out about wearing bowling shoes that hundreds of people have worn over and over again, when their claim of 'cleaning' them is that spray that smells like Fruit Loops? I mean, for all I know, Justin Bieber could have worn these, and then I'd have to amputate my feet. That would not be pretty, just sayin'.

Everyone else had picked out their ball, put on their shoes, and were waiting for us to go. "Ella, you're first," Dr. Martinez gestured for her to go, smile present in her voice. She threw the ball down the lane, and, by the sound of it, threw a gutter ball.

"Oops," she shrugged, voice apologetic and happy, still. I sat down in one of the swivel chairs before Angel popped into my head with her mind reading abilities. _You should go help her, she needs it._ I shrugged on the outside, waltzing up to her and stuck out my hand, bowing like I was asking for a dance. She gingerly took my hand and I skillfully twirled her around so that I had my lanky arms around hers. Tracing my fingers down her arm, I reached her hand and settled it on top of hers, blushing slightly. This close, I could make out her distinct scent, sweet like strawberries. I greedily sniffed it in, closing my useless eyes. If only I could be this close to her all the time...

Angel giggled and my eyes shot open, narrowing in anger. _Get out of my head! _Ugh, mind readers these days.

**Oh my gosh, you guys are so awesome! 105 five reviews is AMAZING, even if I did get threatened with a microwave, haha. Sorry that this is a little bit later then you guys expected but, it is a school week. I've barely gotten any sleep, but, that's okay :) I'm working on the Eggy, so, tell me what you think about that. :) Also, I've got the next two chapters planned out, so it shouldn't take me too long to update again. :3D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ella POV

Iggy slid his hand onto mine, sending an unfamiliar chill down my spine. Pulling our arms back together, he peered straight forward, focusing on the pins in front of us. But, in his case, he focused his eyes on nothing, being blind and all. In one fluid motion, he swung our arms forward, releasing his hand. I did the same and the orange bowling ball flew down the alley, knocking over nine of the ten bowling pins.

I gasped, spinning around playfully and thankfully hugged him. "That was amazing!" He smirked, shrugged, and returned to his chair. Nudge threw next, bright pink ball hitting six pins. I expected Angel not to be able to even pick up a ball, but, she easily carried a nine, the same weight ball as mine. Tossing it down the lane perfectly, she made a strike, knocking down every pin. With an excited grin plastered on her face, she curtsied, happily skipping over to Nudge.

Gazzy threw an eight, running over to beg my mom for money for the arcade. Max is questionably the worst bowler on Earth, Fang bowled a spare, as did Iggy. I jumped up to bowl, turning to Iggy. "I don't know if I can do this," my voice was soft, even, and innocent. His face saddened with sympathy, and I couldn't stop myself from smirking. "Maybe if we added a little...motivation," I suggested, laughing maniacally on the inside.

Max POV

Let's just say, I'm not a great bowler. And, let's also just say that I won't be allowed back to Galaxy Lanes for a while. Or ever.

When Iggy got up to throw his last ball, he cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders, trying to look professional. He swiftly chucked his ball down the lane, hitting all of them except two on either end. The scoreboard said 'split' in big, neon letters.

Ella had bet him ten bucks that she could beat him and he happily accepted the challenge, seeing that she sucked. Looking slightly more nervous this time, he stepped up to the lane and positioned himself diagonal to the pin on the right. He threw the ball, spun around and punched the air happily. I didn't know what he was happy about until I heard the ball crash against one pin and slide across the lane to hit the other one. I'm fine with the fact that a blind person is a better cook than me, but, this just isn't fair.

The rest of the game went quickly, I did my best not to harm anyone and Fang joined in the competition to win bowling. In the 9th frame, their scores were pretty close and all over a hundred and eighty points. "Looks like I'm going to win," Iggy laughed as Fang threw a gutter ball.

"Damnit!" Fang cursed under his breath, receiving a death glare from my mom. He sighed and drifted away from us, face expressionless, as usual. Ella hesitantly went up to bowl, holding her ball in front of her, watching the pins. She was actually a really good bowler and had just bet Iggy she would win because she knew she would. I'm finally starting to believe she's related to me.

Iggy POV

"Boo-yah!" I yelled, pumping the air with my fist. I had gotten a strike and beaten Ella, although it had been more difficult than I expected. Fang had already left, being the sore loser that he was. Max said something about going to the snack bar and the rest of the Flock and Dr. Martinez had gone to waist money in the arcade. That left Ella and I alone. "Fine you win," she admitted, smiling. She sifted through her purse, speaking again when I reached her. "But, it looks like I've only got a five on me." I could tell she was joking, so I decided to play along.

"Oh, that's okay. A simple, 'You're the best, I'll never compare to your awesomeness. I am now your humble servant,' will do," I laughed, running my fingers through my strawberry blonde hair. She giggled, everything becoming quiet for the first time that night. I felt her draw closer to me, heart beating faster as she leaned in. She obviously had to stand on her toes to reach me, since I was at least a foot taller. Now, sensing that her face was only inches from mine, I closed the gap, gingerly pressing my lips to hers.

Fang POV

I slouched farther down in the chair I was seated in, unintentionally hiding behind my dark hair. It's remarkable how many couples go bowling on Saturday in Arizona. Seriously, it's probably a record. And, although I most likely looked like a creeper watching them, I couldn't help but, envy the way they held hands and kissed in public. Max kept our relationship relatively private, kind of like she was shy to admit it; a very un-Max like behavior.

Max still hadn't forgiven me, she hadn't even spoken to me for that matter. Awakening me from my thoughts of self pity, Angel's joy-filled voice echoed near me. "We should go roller skating! Wouldn't that be so much fun?" I glanced over to where she was pointing, grimacing at the thought. Dr. M reluctantly agreed, pulling out her credit card for the umpteenth time today. Note to self; become veterinarian, the job obviously pays well.

In no time, the eight of us, (Dr. Martinez sat this one out,) were pulling on roller blades, some much happier than others. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy raced off together, playing some sort of tag. Both Iggy and Ella looked rather sheepish and avoided each other's gaze, blushing occasionally when their eyes met. Max seemed pre-occupied with her own thoughts, staring idly off into the distance. "Hey, Max. Do you think we could pass as 21? I could really go for a beer," Iggy joked, Ella laughing along with him. Max held her face with her hand, mumbling something under her breath.

"Well, I can't anyways." It would have been impossible for us to hear if we lacked our super hearing abilities. Ella shot up from her seat, swiftly skating over to Max, and drug her out into the open area where the kids were playing tag. Iggy, brow furrowed, scooted across the bench to me, speaking.

"You didn't...Max isn't...Crap, Fang. She's pregnant, isn't she?"

Max POV

Roller skating was relatively easy when Ella let go of my arm. "What's wrong with you?". She asked, voice upbeat as she glided backwards in front of me. I shifted the weight of my feet, keeping an even pace.

"I'm just kind of...stressed lately," I admitted, shrugging. She nodded, seeming to analyze my situation in her head. Looking back at me, she smiled, eyes wide and content.

"This may sound cheesy, but, I've heard everything seems brighter when you're in love. Everything just makes sense, and, maybe you should let it." With that, she floated away, twirling around as she skated. I thought about what she said, sucked in a deep breath, and started looking for Fang.

Fang POV

I nodded, sighing. "I'm such a dumb ass." He tightening his fist, knuckles turning slightly white before returning back to their original palish hue.

"You know, Max is like a sister to me," he uttered, closing his eyes. "And, that means I have to do everything I can to make sure nothing and no one hurts her." I felt slightly taken aback, but, understood where he was coming from.

"You know I would never, ever hurt Max," I stated, voice quiet. "I love her so much. She's my wings, the air that I breathe, my everything." He nodded, smiling, and patted my back.

"Good, now go make up with her before we have to witness World War III."

I fumbled around in my skates, clumsily making my way to the middle of the rink. It was getting rather crowded, making it almost impossible to find Max. Actually, I probably never would have found her if she hadn't had slipped her hand into mine at that exact moment. "Hey," she murmured, smiling. I suddenly felt the over whelming urge to hold her, and did, slinging her into my arms bridal style. I didn't realize it until our lips were almost touching that the physics of the circumstance didn't add up. (Clumsy bird kid + roller skates x gravity = Fail) But, I had to learn that lesson the hard way, by tripping on nothing and falling on my butt while holding the love of my life. Fml.

Max POV

I landed on Fang with a loud thud, rubbing my hidden wings as we stood. "Ow," I winced, pressing a spot I know would be a bruise in the morning. He had a little more trouble getting up than I did, nearly wiping out again.

"Sorry," he apologized, avoiding my eyes nervously. I laughed, taking his hand and pulled him along with me.

"Me too," our gaze locked, his eyes the only part of him giving away any emotion. I shuddered, willing myself to look away from the deep pool of never ending, mysterious darkness to prevent us from falling again. When we caught up with everyone, I suggested that we go home, and, everyone agreed, exhausted.

Angel fell asleep on the car ride home and Fang carried her in, looking extremely father-like. Because we didn't want to wake her, we whispered, walking up to our house. As my mother un-locked the door, the high-pitched cry of two babies echoed through the walls, immediately waking Angel from her rest. Everyone clamped their hands over their ears, trying desperately to block the horrible noise. I ran toward the sound, finding myself in the room Ella and I had left our Science projects in, sighing as I picked them up and brought the dolls to the living room. Ella took hers, rocking it gently in her arms. As it stopped crying, I attempted to copy her, failing miserably.

Fang popped out of no where and reached for my doll, gently holding the back of it's head with one hand and cupping it's bottom with the other, shaking it just slightly. As the screeching ceased, he handed the baby doll back to me, my mouth hanging wide open. Using one slender finger to trace my jaw, he pushed my mouth closed, smirking. "Goodnight, Max."

**A little shorter than usual, I know. But, I hope you liked it anyways :) I wish I could reply to all of your reviews, but, most of the people who do review for my story don't have an account. I didn't disable anonymous reviews for my story because I wanted anyone to tell me what they think, whether they had an account or not. **

**Superchic- Zomg is a word now used as a common text message phrase, but, was originally a spelling mistake. Weird, I know. But, I can totally imagine Nudge saying it, haha.**

**Also, someone mentioned that they would like more Fax and I was wondering if you guys wanted sweet or heated Fax. Or both. Just tell me which you'd prefer, or if you don't want any at all! (Who in their right mind would want no Fax?) **

**Thanks for reading :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Max POV

After everyone had gone to bed and Ella and I had put our baby dolls in my mother's old crib she had used for Ella, I lay awake on my mattress, staring at those little bumps on the ceiling. Ella was fast asleep, mumbling some nonsense I couldn't understand. Sighing, I stood, quietly leaving our room and drifting down the hallway. In the dim light, I could barely tell that Fang's door was slightly ajar, slipping into it almost silently. He snapped his head up from the blue-ish glow of his laptop that lit his dark eyes and expressionless face. He grinned, baring his beautiful smile, and I couldn't help myself from smiling back. "Hey," his smooth voice came out in almost a whisper as he shut his laptop, setting it off to the side.

I strode over to his side and playfully sat on his lap, facing him as I drug my fingers across his chest slowly. He cocked an eyebrow, watching me as I lifted the edge of his black shirt, stroking his toned torso. Using his slender fingers to lift my chin, forcing me to stare into his obsidian eyes, he pressed his lips to mine. Although, loving as the kiss was, I recognized a familiar sensation in his force; hunger, want.

As I leaned farther into the kiss, pushing him against the bedframe, he traced his tongue against the bottom of my lip, begging for an entrance. I reluctantly agreed, tangling my fingers in his long, raven hair. Abruptly, he flipped me over, pinning me down to the bed by my arms, smirking. Now that our mouths were apart, I sucked in air, pretending to struggle under his grasp.

"I don't think so," he taunted, voice deep and provoking. Trailing his long tongue across my collar bone and down to my chest where my tank top began, he tugged on the bottom, continuing to kiss my tender skin. Without hesitation, I lifted my arms, him proceeding to peel it off of me. Reaching behind me to un-hook my bra, he kissed my neck, murmuring quietly as he successfully pulled it off, tossing it behind him absentmindedly. As he lightly massaged the small of my back, I suppressed a low moan, arching forward as I watched his fingers delicately slide across my body. Fondling my breasts, he spoke, rubbing gently. "These seem bigger than I remember," I laughed, partly because his warm breath tickled me, and partly because of how strange his comment was.

He pulled off his plain black shirt, tossing it over to the side, our bare skin pressed together. "God, I love yo-" he began to say before someone stormed into the room, screaming bloody murder.

Fang POV

I hungrily tossed Max's shirt and bra to the corner of my dimly lit room, tasting her sweet skin beneath me. Her breasts seemed slightly larger than the last time I was able to hold them, although the few times I had, hadn't given me much time to explore her enticing, beautiful body.

"These seem bigger than I remember," I thought out loud, tracing small circles on her skin with my tongue. Wanting to be closer, I tore my shirt off, pressing against her. As I went to kiss her soft lips once more, I spoke, only to be cut off by an unpleasantly loud scream.

"Maximum Ride!" Dr. Martinez yelled, eyes wide with shock, eyebrows cocked down, implying her anger. I instinctively covered Max, shoving my sheets over her bare chest. Max's mom stomped over to us, grabbing my ear and harshly yanking me off the bed.

On the inside, I was screaming, because apparently, my ears are very sensitive. But, on the outside, I kept my cool, emotionless facade, awkwardly being thrown into the hall by Max's mother. Before she slammed the door, I saw her turn to Max, face red with anger. Great. This is really going to help me win her over.

Iggy POV

After the little incident last night, everyone in the house had been quiet. Well, except Nudge, because I don't think it's physically possible for her to be. Breakfast was awkward, but, as everyone began to leave, the tension lessened. Dr. M was about to take Nudge to some friend of her's house, stopping before she stepped out of the front door. "I have back to back surgeries, so I won't be home until late.". I nodded, stretching out in a large, tan recliner. The remaining four of us were all sitting in the living room, idly staring at the tv. "You guys can order take out or somethi-"

"OMG! You guys should go to the local theatre, because I heard they were putting on a play this weekend. It would be so much fun! You guys could go as like a double date, and, get dinner before you go. Cuz', you know, they don't let you eat in theatres. But, it would-" Max's mom gently held one finger to Nudge's lips, shushing her immediately.

"Actually, guys," Dr. M began, thinking about Nudge's idea. "I think That is a wonderful idea! You would all get to see your first musical, and, I know you'd have a great time." I groaned inwardly at the thought of sitting in uncomfortable chairs for a few hours, listening to gay guys in stretchy pants sing about random crap. But, what the hey? I might like it. Pfft, yeah, right.

Max POV

My mother locked the door, leaving the four of us alone and bored. "So, what should we do before the play?" I asked to no one in particular, clumsily pushing myself from the couch. Fang's dark eyes met mine from across the room, blush rising to my cheeks as I forced myself to look away, running my fingers through my hair.

"We have board games," Ella suggested lamely, rubbing her drooping eyes. I shrugged, stomach growling quietly.

"As long as Iggy makes some food, that's fine with me." He obediently slouched to the kitchen, dragging is socks across the hardwood floor. Ten minutes later, we were all sprawled on the ground, learning the play CLUE for the first time, sandwiches eaten far too quickly.

I extended my hand across the board, grabbing the 'confidential envelope,' brushing Fang's arm slightly. We both tilted our heads toward each other, eyes locked, bodies close enough to feel the heat between us. With my hand still outstretched, he pulled it toward him, interlacing our fingers. I smiled, squeezing his hand and laid my head on his shoulder. He gently pressed his full lips to my forehead, smiling underneath my tender skin.

"I call Mrs. Peacock!" Iggy shouted, grabbing the miniature figurine in his hand, chuckling maniacally. Sadly, this is a perfectly normal behavior for him.

After two hours of hardcore board gaming, Ella spoke, standing. "Max, we need to get ready." I nodded, sluggishly following her to our bedroom. She disappeared into her closet, throwing clothes out behind her, no longer visible from where I stood. "You go take a shower and I'll pick out something for you to wear," she ordered, voice demanding, but, happy at the same time. I reluctantly left for the bathroom, bare toes adjusting to the cold tile as I stepped into the shower.

I began humming, a familiar melody drifting into my dripping lips. Scrubbing my soapy scalp, I positioned myself under the facet, letting the warm liquid flow over my body.

Fang POV

An hour or two later, I tossed on a clean, black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, joining Iggy on the couch. He was dressed in a bright blue shirt and lighter, baggy jeans, idly staring at the tv. I cocked an eye brow, plopping down next to him. "Iggy, what the hell are you watchi-" I managed to ask before hearing the possibly most disturbing thing I had ever imagined in my entire, messed-up bird-kid life.

"Do-do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do Dora! Dora, Dora, Dora; the Explorer, Boots and super-cool explorer Dora. Grab Your Backpack! Let's go! Jump in! Vaminos!" And, the scary part? Iggy was singing along. I kid you not.

I would have made a mocking joke if the most beautiful angel I had ever seen hadn't of strolled into the room that very moment, stealing away my breath. And, what does she see? Me, watching Dora the Explorer. Life just isn't fair.

**Iggy just makes me think Dora and I have no idea why, haha. Thank you guys soo much for all the reviews! Obviously, everyone loves Fax. I got multiple votes for each kind, so, I'm trying to put both as much as I can. I'm really sorry if the intimate parts aren't that great, I'm trying, lol. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Oh, and one thing I forgot to mention; last chapter I said it was Saturday, but, it was actually Friday night. Sorry, lol I really shouldn't update at two in the morning every time. And, I totally didn't think of this before, but, am I suppose to have a disclaimer? Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome! :3D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Random Disclaimer that should have been 18 chapters ago; I do not own Maximum Ride! If I did, Dylan would not exist and Angel wouldn't have screwed up Max and Fang's relationship, just sayin'. **

Fang POV

My gaze lingered across Max, taking in her beauty. Unlike her normal attire, she was dressed in a tight, grey dress that clung nicely to her shapely curves. She had on uncomfortable looking high heels, grey to match her dress, and her long, dirty blonde hair was straight, forming a halo around her angelic face.

My eyes drifted to her gaze, drowning in the deep chocolate brown. Her cheeks flushed as she noticed me watching her and averted her gaze to her feet, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You guys ready to go?" Ella asked, ignoring Iggy's odd choice of a television show. We nodded, pushing off the couch and followed the girls out into the driveway, locking the door behind us. "Crap," she muttered, acknowledging the lack of cars in the short driveway.

Iggy shrugged, unfurling his majestic wings, barely fitting through the slits in his t-shirt. Ella gasped, although she had seen them several times before and marveling them as he spoke, voice casual. "Hop on."

Max POV

We flew together across the darkening night sky, inhaling the arctic air as it whipped through my hair and feathers. The small, unnoticeable bump on my stomach seemed to slow my down just slightly, although not making a huge impact.

"There's this restaurant in town," Ella suggested, voice torn by the wind. She had one hand firmly wrapped around Iggy's waist and the other out in front of her, pointed of into the distance. We shifted directions, arriving there in no time, and landed behind the building. A few waiters were smoking, talking quietly among themselves. Because we were so silent, they didn't notice us as they each took one last long drag before putting their cigarettes out and walking back inside.

"Okay, so we'll eat dinner, then, leave for the play around six," I announced, retracting my wings into my back, draping a grey shall Ella had lent me over my shoulders to hide them. I ran my fingers through my windblown hair as we casually made our way to the front entrance, nearly tripping on my shoes.

Fang held the door open with one hand, gesturing for us to enter with the other. My bare arm brushed his, sending a chill down my spine as our eyes met. "Hi, y'all," a thin, tan girl greeted us, guiding us through a weave of tables to a booth. The dark green booth seats were split and worn, wooden table chipped and rough.

We sat, quickly introduced to a tall waitress with short, spiked, blonde hair, who was probably not much older than us. "Welcome to the oldest diner in Arizona." Her tone was dull, like she resented working here. Turning to me, however, he smiled, revealing a tongue ring behind her pearly white teeth. "I'm Tereasa, and I will be taking care of _you_ tonight," she grinned, raising one eye brow. I smiled back, already shuffling through the menu as she handed them out.

Nudge POV

"Tiff, Tiff!" A jumbled group of girls called to me, all dressed in bright pajamas. I excitedly ran toward them, waving to Dr. Martinez as she drove away. "Aren't you like **SO** excited for tonight?" I nodded as they pulled me inside the large house, giggling as we rushed up a steep flight of wooden stairs.

Hannah, the girl in the group that lived here, plopped onto her polka dotted bed sheets, gesturing for us to sit down too. "So, I'm thinking junk food, truth or dare, music, and prank calling; sound fabulous?" A chorus of enthralled cheers echoed through her bright pink room as she flipped on the radio and cranked it to full volume.

After an exciting game or truth or dare and a quick round of karaoke, the doorbell rang, interrupting Hannah in the middle of her song. "PIZZA!" she screamed into the microphone, everyone flying downstairs to the front door. Well, not literally, of course.

"Good evening, ladies," a tall, tan teenager with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes greeted us, holding three boxes of pizza. We all giggled, Hannah shyly handing him a check. "Here's your pizza.". She smiled, unable to form words, and wobbly took the box's from him, shutting the door quietly behind her.

As we each took a seat in her dining room, she spoke, handing us each a slice of pizza and a decorative, paper plate. "Wasn't he cute?" I happily bit into the pepperoni-goodness, nodding, barely noticing her as she held a coke can out to me.

I gladly reached for it, magnetic force pulling the can from her hand and sending it to mine. Without thinking, I popped the top and gulped away greedily before realizing the room had grown quiet. Lowering the can from my face, I glanced around the room, taking in the surprised faces. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed by their staring. One scrawny girl pointed to my coke can, finger shaking. As realization flooded through me, my eyes widened in shock. Oh, crap crap crap!

Fang POV

The waitress scribbled away as we ordered, staring at Max intently the entire time. Is it just me, or do Max and I seem to attract the wrong gender? She obviously had no idea our waitress had the hots for her though, making the whole scenario even more hilarious. Iggy and I were stifling laughter and Ella seemed rather creeped out, but, Max stayed completely clueless as Tereasa turned to her, licking her lips.

"Is there anything here you see that you like?". Max nodded, closing her menu. The waitress probably expected Max to order a salad or something, but, we all know Max would never pass up the opportunity to pig out; none of us would. It's just how we were raised.

"I'd like your twelve-ounce steak, two cheeseburgers, a loaded bake potato and a slice of chocolate cake," Max listed, smiling sweetly up to her. As she left, Iggy couldn't resist cracking a joke.

"Someone's got a secret admirer," his voice; sing song and playful. Max raised an eyebrow, staring him down.

"Excuse me?" She questioned angrily. I smiled; angry Max is sexy. Iggy sank back into his booth next to Ella, putting up his hands in fake defense. "Would someone care to explain?"

"It's pretty obvious, Max," Ella sighed, giggling. I glanced over at Max, a faint rose color rising to her cheeks as she realized what was going on. I slipped my hand into her's under the table, nudging her side, and spoke.

"Hey, I can handle the competition." She laughed, intertwining our fingers. A familiar look in Iggy's unseeing eyes sent a chill down my back. He smirked, nodding to himself.

"You're one to talk," Iggy chuckled, tapping his finger on the wooden table. I glared, snapping.

"You wouldn't," I hissed, clenching the fist Max wasn't holding. He couldn't, he wouldn't-

"Fang has a gay stalker!" Iggy shouted, almost too loudly. My cheeks flushed, wondering what Max would think. She merely burst out laughing, along with Iggy and Ella. Thankfully, Tereasa returned to the table with our food, saving me.

Angel POV

"Cannonball!" I shouted, tucking my knees into my chest before jumping into the clear pool. Everyone around me was splashing and giggling, creating quite a commotion. "We should play Marco Polo," I suggested, knowing the odds would be in my favor.

Everyone agreed, starting the game up quickly. "Marco!" One girl yelped, holding her arms out in front of her, fingertips skimming the water. I dove down, swam to the corner of the large pool, and sat on the bottom in a meditating position. After about five minutes underwater, I resurfaced, receiving some confused stares.

"You were under there forever, that was amazing!" They cheered in chorus, helping me out of the water. I bowed, sheepishly smiling.

Max POV

The smell of warm chocolate filled the room, making my stomach growl like I hadn't just eaten more than a pound of meat. Tereasa appeared with a plate of oozing cake, steam spinning of the top. If my mind wasn't totally focused on devouring the cake, I might have felt awkward seeing Tereasa again.

She set it in the middle of us with four spoons lay on the plate, nearly drowning in the chocolate sauce. Using one finger, I dragged the plate in front of me and began inhaling the chocolatey-goodness. A few bites in, Fang tried to eat some and I smacked his hand away, licking my spoon. He smirked, dipping his finger in the chocolate and licking it off before I could stop him. Simply glaring, I went back to my cake and ate the rest, spoon clinking against the plate.

"Here's the bill," Tereasa added, handing us a slip of paper attached to a plastic holder. She casually walked away, winking to me before she went. I took one look at it and nearly choked on the cake I was chewing.

"What?" Fang asked, voice calm but, with an edge of worry. I handed him the bill, grimacing. "Shit, we can't pay this," he whispered, loud enough for only the four of us to hear. I scanned the room, reluctantly gesturing to the bathrooms. He nodded, tapping Iggy's hand twice.

Iggy turned to Ella, whispering our plan. She seemed alarmed, but, reluctantly followed me to the bathroom. "There's a small window that we can fit through here," I showed her, standing on the lid of the toilet. She gulped, nodding and I laced my fingers together, creating a cradle for her foot. In no time, I was carefully pushing her out the window and onto the ground below. Just as I was about to climb out myself, I heard the bathroom door burst open, frizzy red hair in plain sight.

"There she is, get her!" The girl shouted, pointing at me with manicured hands. Tori. A confused looking bus boy pushed in behind her, barreling toward me. Kicking the toilet paper dispenser, I knocked the roll loose and it spread across the floor, tripping the bus boy. "Maybe next time, Tori," I snarled. Chuckling, I launched myself out the window, tumbling onto the hard concrete.

"Are you okay?"

Looking concerned, Fang picked me up, wrapping his arms around me. His grasp was so soothing, like aloe to a burn. I nodded, laughing. "Just dandy." He smiled, holding me tighter.

"They're trying to get away!" the bus boy from earlier yelled, rushing out the backdoor. I broke apart from Fang reluctantly, shrieking.

"Run!"

**That took me forever to update, I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter was good :D **

**As you probably know, 'Angel,' the next Maximum Ride book comes out in 13 days! Are you guys as excited as me? Haha. (If it sucks I'm going to kill James Patterson) RnR :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Max POV**

I felt bad for not paying, but, sprinting down the street with my sister, un-related brother, and the love of my life was invigorating. My hair whipping around my face, the clank of the heel of my shoe hitting the dark concrete as we sped away into the darkness of the night. A few blocks down the road, we paused to catch our breath near a dimly lit lamp post, doubling over in laughter.

"That was crazy!" Ella gasped, sucking in deep breaths. A felt slightly light headed and rubbed my stomach, forcing my eyes to stay open. The cool air made the collected beads of sweat that had gathered on my forehead slide down my temple and onto my cheek, feeling icy. "How are we going to get to the theater, though?"

"Fly I guess," Fang said, gesturing for Iggy to carry Ella again. I wobbly unfurled my wings, struggling to maintain my balance. As Ella got on Iggy's back, gently tracing his wings in amazement, Fang sauntered over to me. Pressing his fingers delicately in my shoulders, he rubbed, kissing my neck before he tossed me into his arms bridal style. I carefully retracted my wings, thankfully nestling my head into his chest as he carried us to the theater.

"May I see your ticket?" She was a frail looking old woman with wispy grey hair and a sweet face. I turned to Ella who pulled four tickets from her purse, handing them to the woman as she let us in the door to the lobby. It was actually quite crowded, which, has never been a favorite of mine. Something having to do with growing up in a cramped dog cage for half of my life, by my guess. A plump woman near two large, green doors struggled to crawl onto a chair, clapping her hands loudly.

"Attention, attention!" The room silenced, watching the woman. "The production, Peter Pan, will begin in fifteen minutes. Please begin to take your seats; eating in the theater is prohibited. Thank you," she announced, stepping off the chair. We all shuffled in, taking a seat about six rows from the front.

**Nudge POV**

I bit my lip, trying desperately to form an excuse for my magnetic abilities. "Uhh, that was weird, don't you think? It was almost like a gust of wind, or magic!" I shouted almost too excitedly, fidgeting with my fingers nervously under the table. "It was kind of like the magic of a Quiji board, oh, we should play with a Quiji board!"

Their stunned expressions seemed to fade as I mentioned this, relief flooding through me. "That's a great idea, let's go!" Hannah confirmed, pulling us upstairs and leaving the pizza boxes out on the table. I sighed happily, kneeling over the board when she brought it from her closet.

**Iggy POV**

After fifteen antagonizing, slow minutes stuck in uncomfortable chairs as people pushed past, knocking our knees together, the play finally began. I obviously couldn't see anything, and by music and voices alone, I didn't know what was going on. "Fang, what's happening?"

"Mrs. Darling is fixing Mr. Darling's tie," he whispered, sounding almost longing at the mention of their being married. As Max's 'brotherly figure,' I want to do everything to protect her. But, Fang is my best friend, and I know he will protect and love her, so I'm happy for them. Nodding, I slumped back in my chair, trying to understand as much of the play as I could.

**Fang POV**

Not long into the play, Max laid her head on my chest, quickly falling asleep. I happily wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her limp body into mine, pressing my lips to her forehead. Bathed in the sweet scent that enveloped her, I closed my eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

**Iggy POV**

By intermission, I was half-asleep, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" Ella cheered, nudging my shoulder. I smiled, sitting up straighter, running my fingers through my strawberry blonde hair.

"That was so boring, I almost died," I yawned, standing. Plays are great and all, but, they're just not my forte. I'm more of an ass-kicking, bacon-eating kind of guy. Ella laughed, sending a faint blush to my cheeks; she has a beautiful voice. Standing awkwardly for a moment, I scratched my neck, speaking again. "Where are Max and Fang?".

"Actually, I think they're asleep," she giggled, tone hushed for effect. "But, I want to show you something," she added, slipping her soft hand into mine, tugging me out the aisle and into a swarm of people.

Up a flight of stairs, one narrow hallway, and a sketchy platform, Ella and I were sucking in air, quietly laughing. "We're above the stage, barely hidden by the curtains. I used to take a drama class in this theater as a kid, so, I wandered up here one day to watch a stagehand fix the harness on an actor and it just kind of became my place after that," she sighed, smile present in her voice. The fact that she brought me to 'her place' made me feel special.

"That's sweet," I murmured, feeling myself inch closer to her. Taking a chance, I brushed a strand of hair from her face and inched closer, heart thudding rapidly. When my lips touched hers, I froze, in fear she would back away. But, to my relief, she kissed back with surprisingly fierce intensity. I gingerly pressed her against the rail of the platform we were on, sightless eyes closed shut, accidently hitting something behind her. A clicking noise made our eyes fly open in shock an confusion, spinning around just in time to watch a girl plummet to the ground below.

**Max POV**

A woman's piercing scream echoed through the theater, waking me from my nap. As I shot up in my seat, I clipped Fang's jaw lightly, apologizing quietly before I realized what was happening. "Sorry- what the Hell?" The actress portraying Wendy was falling from the ceiling, almost like her harness had been detached. The audience gasped in shock and I stood in a firm stance, ready to unfurl my wings and catch her if needed. But, to my, and everyone's surprise, Wendy landed safely in Peter's lanky arms. The crowd erupted in a roar of cheers, thinking of it as an amazing stunt. I merely laughed as they both bowed, curtains drawing close with finality.

Fang waited patiently behind me as people filtered out the entrance, talking amongst themselves. As Iggy and Ella approached us, I spoke, voice worried and urgent. "Where were you?". Ella blushed, sneaking a glance at Iggy who's sightless gaze was also locked on her. I sighed, grumbling under my breath. "Let's go home."

**Fang POV**

The night air was much cooler and damp than I had expected, a thin sheet of sweat collected on my forehead, under my dark hair. Dr. M still wasn't home when we arrived, so, the four of us were still alone. I scanned the house, checking for anything out of the normal, retracting my raven wings. "I'm gunna catch some Z's, night guys," Iggy waved, disappearing down the hall. The silence of the room was shattered by the shrill cry of a baby, and, sighing, I sauntered into the spare bedroom. Reaching into the crib, I pulled out Max's baby doll, nestling it into my arm.

"You really should learn this kind of stuff," I sighed, nudging Max who had followed me in. She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Do you want to change his diaper?" She shook her head, backing away slightly.

"You seem to know what you're doing." I shrugged, set the baby doll down on it's back, peeling back it's diaper. A warm, clear liquid shot up from the doll spraying me in the face, blinding me momentarily.

"Gah!" I hurriedly wiped my eyes, relieved to realize it was only water, used as a demonstration for the future. Max wasn't even stifling her laughter, instead, just cackling like a maniac. I glared down at her, although she wasn't much shorter.

She stood on her toes and brushed my hair away from my face, full, pink lips meeting mine. I pulled her closer by wrapping my arms around her waist, rubbing small circles in the small of her back as her fingers tangled in my hair. Suddenly, although it took me everything to stop, I pushed away gently, holding her shoulders. "I think it's time we tell your mom."

**If it wasn't clear, Iggy accidentally pulled "Wendy's" harness lever...so yeah...lol**

**Also, I totally didn't mean to offend anyone, so I am very, very sorry. Tell me what you think :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Max POV

Part of me really wanted to tell my mom I was pregnant. But, the other part really, really didn't. She took us in without complaining, takes care of us, and deals with all of our weird abilities and attitudes. And, how do I repay her? By having sex with my best friend and getting pregnant at fifteen. I can see it now, 'Fifteen and pregnant; a bird kid special.'

I hadn't gotten more than twenty minutes of sleep after reluctantly agreeing with Fang and trudging back to Ella's bedroom. Even now, at six o' clock in the morning, I lay wake on a mattress, staring at the iridescent glow of Ella's alarm clock. My stomach emit a low gurgle, and suddenly feeling the urge to vomit, I shoved the sheets off of my body and quietly ran to the bathroom. Kneeling over the porcelain toilet, I let go of my dinner, clutching my stomach in angst. The strands of dirty blonde hair that were slipping into my view were held back by slender fingers and when I finished, still crouched down on my knees, I slowly turned around. As I had expected, Fang was there, dark eyes loving and worried. He wiped the side of my mouth with his thumb, caressing my cheek with the back of his soft, yet calloused hand. Helping me to my feet, we both smiled. "I'll let you take a shower," he mentioned, running his fingers along my hair as his gaze lingered deep into my eyes for a second before he turned to leave.

"Join me?" I asked playfully, tugging on his arm, grin wide. He grinned too, pulling off his shirt. I reached into the large shower, twisting the knob, warm water pouring from the nozzle. As the hot air fogged up the glass shower doors, I stepped in, letting the water seep into my hair. I was soon accompanied by Fang who enveloped me in his arms and swayed to the beat of water droplets on the shower's tile, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear.

Iggy POV

"Boys, rise and shine," Dr. Martinez instructed, removing my comforter from my body, exposing me to the cold air. I groaned, holding up my arms in protest.

"It's like seven in the morning!" I protested, tugging the blanket back over my shaking torso. She persistently yanked them off me again and I heard Gazzy standing below me, near the bottom bunk, sleepily yawning. "Why the Hell do we need to get up at seven on a Sunday?"

Dr. M tossed me a light blue linen shirt and khaki pants, chuckling lightly. "We're going to church."

Fang POV

Now dressed, I held Max's hand, rubbing soothing circles on her back with the other. "We need to do this," I sighed and she nodded, not meeting my gaze. I reluctantly pulled her out into the living room where Dr. M was fixing a strap on a bright yellow dress that Nudge had on. Max's slender fingers dug farther into my hand, beaded with sweat. I gave her a reassuring nod and she drew in a long, shaky breath.

"Mom, Fang and I need to tell you som-"

"I can't get this stupid shirt on right," Gazzy complained, barging into the room. Dr. M looked back at him, safety pin held between her lips. Nudge began blabbering about a movie that had just come out and the scene quickly became hectic.

Angel skipped in, fluffing her short, frilly, white gown with a wide grin plastered on her face. "I can't wait to go to church!" She swayed back and forth, almost running into Iggy as he and Ella entered the room.

With everyone talking at once, Max briskly let go of my hand, blurting loud enough to be heard clearly over the racket. "I'm pregnant!"

Dr. Martinez's gaze jerked onto the two of us, safety pin falling from her grip as she tumbled to the carpeted floor, eyes shut closed. I knelt down, holding her limp body. "She's out."

Max POV

My mother obviously didn't take our news well, but, she wasn't yelling at us. Yet. But, that was probably because she was laying limp in Fang's arms, out cold. "So, that's what you two have been hiding," Angel thought out loud, expression giving no emotion on the subject away. I ignored her comment and turned to see the rest of the flock, nervous for each of their reactions.

Iggy didn't seem shocked, which sparked my interest. "You don't seem very surprised, Iggy." He shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"I told him," Fang confessed, still facing my unconscious mother. Before I had the chance to scold him for it, he spoke again, tone casual. "But, you told Ella so we're even." Hmph.

"Well, who else knew?" I questioned. Nudge raised her hand, giving me a sheepish smile.

"I read it in Fang's journal, on his laptop," Nudge informed us with a relatively short reply for her. Iggy snickered, mumbling 'man diary' under his breath. I shot him a useless glare and snuck a peek at Fang who's cheeks were tinted with a faint blush.

"How did you get pregnant?" Gazzy asked, big blue eyes filled with wonder. I mentally panicked, conjuring a relatively PG answer.

"Well, um, sweetie, Fang helped me, and um," I was cut off by a faint choking noise coming from behind me. My mother's hands were wrapped around Fang's throat, squeezing as she shook him, eyes wide.

Her angry, muffled words were something along the lines of 'defiling my daughter,' and 'I'm going to kill you.' Fang looked genuinely scared, which is a rare sight, I assure you. "Mom!" I hurried over, prying Fang from her grasp, color draining back into his face as she backed away. He pulled me into a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying half of my face in his chest.

"I'll have a talk with you both, later," she glared at both of us, brushing off her blouse. "Get ready for church."

Fang POV

The only other church the flock and I had been to was in the great city of New York, which seemed like so long ago. Then, of course, we weren't with Dr. M and Ella, Max wasn't pregnant, and we weren't wearing these ridiculous clothes. My entire wardrobe consists of black shirts, dark jeans, and good, old fashion converse. So, waltzing into church wearing a crisp, white, button down shirt and khaki slacks, I felt down right weird.

As revenge, Dr. Martinez made Max and Ella carry in their baby dolls from class, adding even more chaos to the scene. Mine was still with Tori, but, I still got the satisfaction of watching Max wig out over hers. God, she is so clueless; it's adorable. She craned her neck, spotting me with a disheveled glance as I smirked at her.

"Oh, shut up," she hissed, glaring at me. My smirk deepened, watching her as she fingered the collar of my shirt. "I don't think I've ever seen you in white before."

My lips made a trail of kisses up her neck, fingers finding the small of her back, rubbing slow, soothing circles. She slid her fingers into my hair, grasping gently, still supporting the doll in the other. Her sweet, soft lips met mine, sending a wave of pleasure through my body. The shrill cry of the doll broke us apart, bringing the attention of the crowd to us. Receiving a threatening glare from Max's mom, I took a seat on the pew and hung my head low to avert her deadly stare, slipping my hand into Max's secretly. (You know I'm a rebel.)

Iggy POV

"Please, tell me we can eat now," I pleaded, getting down on my knees in front of Dr. M, pretending to beg. Ella giggled, pulling me up with one hand, keeping her fingers interlocked with mine as we made our way to the car.

"How about the oldest diner in Arizona? They've been around since I was a little girl, so, I'm sure they've perfected their breakfast," Dr. M offered.

"No!" Ella, Max, Fang, and I shouted in unison, breaking into a fit of laughter shortly after.

"We should eat at Ihop! I hear they have great pancakes and waffles. I like waffles. What did you guys think about today's sermon? For Lent, I'm thinking about giving up chocolate, or maybe seventeen magazine. But, I pretty much depend on the two to live, so, maybe I'll just give up something I already don't like, like broccoli. Yuck, broccoli is so-mpgh," someone clamped a hand of Nudge's mouth, giving all of our ears a break.

While the seven of us discussed Lent, Mrs. Martinez stepped out of the car to make a phone call on her cell. "Maybe I could give up making bombs for a little while," Gazzy shrugged tentatively.

"And, I could stop reading people's minds for a month or so," Angel added sweetly. _Yeah, right_, I thought to myself. "Hey! I can, too!"

"You couldn't do it for five seconds!" I could sense her sticking her tongue out at me and I did the same. Nudging her shoulder, I smiled, letting her know I was kidding.

"So, Ihop it is?" Dr. M asked, flipping her cell phone shut, climbing into the car. We nodded as she pulled out of the church parking lot.

Max POV

"So, let me get this straight. You want four chocolate chip pancakes, the Stuffed French Toast combo and a strawberry milkshake?" The waitress questioned Gazzy, dumbfounded. He nodded eagerly, licking his lips. As the others ordered, I drifted off into thought, blankly staring out the large, square windows.

Before, as much as it frightened me, I felt a tinge of excitement about being pregnant. I mean, it wasn't on my bucket list, to say the least, but, I'm in love. I'm happy. And, the world of science freaks constantly trying to kill us was seemingly silenced. The truth is, I had sort of accepted it, and prepared myself for the nine-month journey ahead.

But, bringing it back to the surface by confessing it to my mother and the rest of the flock had brought back the nerves and worry that silently ate away at me. Would our baby have wings? And, if so, would the School try to take it away to experiment on it?

Fang's lithe fingers prodded up the hem of my shirt slightly, tracing the ring of my belly button under the table. I nestled my head into is shoulder as he pulled me closer to him, draping an arm over my shoulder.

My mother, who was facing the entrance, spoke, not to one of us, but, to someone who had just stumbled in through the door. "I'm glad you could make it."

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I forgot to mention this, but, I was on vacation, and I just got back in town last night. (Vegas baby!) Haha. I hope you liked it, and, I'll try to update as quick as I can. Review pleeeeeease :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Max POV

Across from Fang and I, Jeb slid into our large booth, looking rather frazzled. "I made it here as soon as I could," he breathed to my mother who was seated next to him. "What's the emergency?"

She locked eyes with me, demanding me to tell him. _Sigh_. "I-I'm pregnant." Fang squeezed my hand, but, I kept my gaze locked on Jeb's sketchy, pedophile mustache. Eww, someone seriously needs to shave that. His eyes, hidden beneath obtuse glasses, seemed suddenly intrigued. Creep.

"And, who is the father?" He continued, scratching his neck.

"I am," Fang confessed, voice deep and unwavering. I thought Jeb might be mad, being my father and all, but, the scientist in him took over.

"We've never had an experiment survive long enough to reproduce." I shot him a glare, holding my stomach protectively. Before I could make a snide remark, the waitress reappeared, skillfully balancing stacks of plates in her hands.

"Who had the egg sandwich with a double order of bacon?" Iggy raised his hand, excitedly licking his lips. Iggy is the bird-kid equivalent to that dog on that commercial for 'beggin' strips,' with his extreme love for it. I'd suggest he marry bacon as a joke, but, I think he might actually consider it...

Fang's POV

For the rest of the day, we basically did nothing. We ate lunch (tacos), did our homework (Well, I did most of mine, that is...), and sat around the house. At the moment, Dr. M was tucking the younger kids into bed, and I was sitting on the couch, updating my blog, as Iggy taught Ella how to play Guitar Hero. (Is it sad that a blind kid can beat me at Guitar Hero?)

Feeling a familiar presence, I looked up through my eyelashes, gaze catching Max's. She blushed, embarrassed that I noticed her watching me and I smirked in response. I pat the cushion on the couch next to me, beckoning for her to take a seat. She did, folding her long, slender legs into her chest, burying her head into my shoulder. I closed my laptop, setting it off to the side, stroking Max's hair with my fingers absentmindedly. Her gaze drifted towards the tv screen, mesmerized. "How the Hell are you doing that, Iggy?"

He shrugged, smirking as his fingers agilely flew across the guitar, hitting every note with complete accuracy. "It just comes naturally, I guess." Ella was enthralled, cheering him on.

"You're ego is big enough," Max spat jokingly, walking over to him. "Now, hand me the guitar."

"Oh, is this a challenge I hear?" He tossed her a spare, plastic guitar, grinning.

"Well, it won't be a challenge, because I'm going to kick your ass," she smirked, placing her fingers above the keys.

"You're on."

So, Max lost. By a lot. Iggy marched to bed triumphantly, humming 'We are the champions,' Max muttering under her breath as he did so. "He _so_ cheated."

"Hey, not everyone can play Guitar Hero, or cook, or -" I teased, receiving a playful punch to my arm.

"I get it, I get it!" She smiled, bare arm brushing against mine as we made our way down the hallway together. Smiling back, I wanted desperately to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear as I tasted her soft lips. Bravely, I did so, pressing her against the wall. She didn't hesitate before lifting her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair. God, that felt so good-

Dr. M cleared her throat, tapping her foot impatiently with a disapproving look plastered to her face. I sighed, holding myself above Max with my weight on my hand, leaning against the wall. She gestured for us to follow her into her room which was tidy and painted in contrasting shades of red.

Max and I perched on the edge of the bed across from her mom who sat cross-legged in a plush chair. Letting out a deep, long sigh, she held her face with one hand. "Why would you two do this?" Max and I shared a quick glance, coughing awkwardly. (She realized the answer mostly had to do with our raging hormones.) "Wait, don't answer that."

"Mom, what's done is done. We know it was a mistake, but, we are ready to face the consequences. The best thing you can do now is support us," Max reasoned, locking eyes with her mother.

"Which I am prepared to do." She sighed with a look of defeat and exhaustion. "Please, go get some rest." Max and I stood, stepping to the door. I held it open for her and slipped out, turning her toward me. Caressing her cheek, I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight," I whispered. "I love you."

She smiled, leaning up to peck my lips lightly. "I love you too." As I watched her drift down the hall, waiting, I knocked quietly on Dr. M's now closed door. Pushing it open, I stood over her, cracking my knuckles.

"Oh, hello Fang. I signed your permission slip for the field trip this Wedne-"

"I'm going to ask Max to marry me," I blurted. "That is, with your permission." I blushed, scratching my neck. She looked surprised, but, pleased, none the less.

Before replying, she took a moment, staring into my eyes; seeming to look deep into my soul. Thankfully, she smiled. "You have my blessing."

Max POV

Morning came too early, but, I was not awoken by the blinding light of day. Instead, a thunderous boom sounded, followed by shrill scream. _Ella_.

I shot up in bed, frantically searching for any sign of my sister. She was perched on the windowsill, clutching her knees, shaking slightly. "I hate storms," she mumbled, mesmerized by the swirling grey sky outside. I glanced over to the alarm clock, frowning when I noticed the screen was blank. "Powers out," she added, answering my unasked question.

In the kitchen, where the flocked was gathered now, the dim glow of flashlights lit many worried faces. Total was whimpering at Angel's feet, blocking his ears with his paws. "I called your school and they aren't cancelling, expecting the rain to let up." By the looks of it, that was not happening anytime soon.

Then, I made pop-tarts and cereal, questionably the only things I can manage to make without burning the house down. Stuffing a pop-tart into my mouth, cringing at the heat, I sauntered to the bathroom. I combed the snarls of my hair slightly with my fingers, changed into a loose pair of jeans and a sweater and used bottled water to brush my teeth. Fang, who was still shirtless and wearing black pajama bottoms that hung low on his waist, entered the bathroom. "You should probably get dressed, now," I mentioned, running my fingers curiously along his toned torso.

He smirked, whispering a cocky reply. "You'd prefer I'd stay like this." I blushed, sticking my tongue out at him and walked out into the living room.

Ten minutes later, reluctantly, we crammed into my mom's Sudan, meshing together a little closer than we were used to. (Although, I didn't mind the heat of Fang's thigh pressing next to mine.) Nothing's worse than trying to fly in a thunderstorm, like Gazzy did a few years ago. I'm still not convinced that that storm plays no part in his messed up gastronomical system.

The conversation remained light as we drove, Gazzy and Iggy discussing the type of bomb they could power with lighting as the rest of us merely stared out the window.

Finally, we dropped the younger kids off, adding some breathing room to the small space. "I can barely see," my mom complained, flipping on the windshield wipers.

"Mom, look out!" Ella screamed, pointing to a truck speeding toward us as it slammed into the left side of the car, glass shattering over us. Then, I drifted into a world of darkness.

**I know, I know. **_**It takes you that long to update a short, crappy chapter like that? **_**But, hey, I've been busy. Special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers for being so awesome :D**

**I'd like to personally recommend maia schne and midnightwings96's fantastic MR fanfiction stories to everyone, because they are both truly amazing. Check them out and receive free bacon, haha :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Fang POV

My heart fell to my stomach, threatening to slip out of my T-shirt and hit the concrete, shattering into a million pieces. Max lay unconscious on the car's leather seat, a gash raked across her angelic face. Brushing stray shards of glass from her limp body, I picked Max up, cradling her into my arms as I stepped out of the car and into the rain.

I shielded her face from the cascading droplets, using one hand to open Dr. Martinez's door. "Fang," she croaked, weakly stepping out of the car. Iggy and Ella appeared, luckily, scrapes and bruises seeming to be the extent of their harm. "Fly to the hospital and make sure she is okay; we'll find a ride and get my car towed." Nodding in silent agreement, I unfurled my wings, tightened my grip on Max, and shot into the violently storming sky.

Ella POV

Thankfully, the three of us were in pretty good shape. My mom's arm seemed to be broken, and we each had our fair share of scrapes and bruises, but, we would be fine. I could only hope that was the case for Max as well.

Surprisingly enough, our car worked, despite the dents running along the side. But, without my mom's arm to use, she couldn't drive and I didn't have a driver's license. "I'll drive," Iggy suggested, shrugging his way into the front seat. My mother was stretched across the backseat and I was now perched in the passenger seat.

"Don't kill us," my mom joked, giving in. I'm glad she wasn't freaking out, but, she had gotten used to their super-healing powers, so, I'm sure she wasn't too worried. Iggy grinned, buckling his seat belt. As he shut the car door, loose shards of glass fell away. He flipped on the radio, grin widening as he realized the song.

"You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream," he bellowed, lurching the car forward. Oh God, it was times like these, when Iggy is singing along to Katy Perry, that I wish I had my camera. "The way you turn me on!"

Fang POV

"What can I help you with today, sir?" The woman behind the desk at the ER questioned me, re-adjusting her glasses. I shook my soaked hair from my face, holding Max up slightly so she could see her.

"Car crash," I stated grimly. She nodded, pushing a slip of paper across her desk, toward me.

"We'll take her into the back; do a check up. Fill these out and I'll call for you when we have the results." A tall man in a powder blue shirt and matching pants appeared, gesturing for me to hand Max over. I squeezed her limp hand as I placed her in his arms, turning to the waiting room.

I took a seat in the corner of the room, scanning it silently with my eyes. Across from me was a bearded man pressing gauze to his arm, facial expression pained. A young girl in a wheel chair was being pushed out the door by a plump nurse, leg wrapped in a bright pink cast. To my right was a couple, cooing over their newborn. If only our lives could be that simple.

Nudge POV

My lithe fingers pecked away at the keyboard, a bead of sweat forming on my brow as I concentrated. Page after page of code appeared on the dimly lit screen of my computer, tucked away in the corner of our technology lab. Our teacher, Mrs. Finn, was still explaining our assignment to the rest of my class, but, I had finished before anyone even began.

At the moment, I was hacking 'The Fashion Blog,' because I have to disagree. "Skinny jeans are _so_ still in," I mumbled, deleting and re-writing the article. Smiling, I hit submit.

"Looks and brains, I'm impressed." I spun around, nearly jumping out of my seat. A tall, tan boy I recognized from my English class was smiling at me, pearly white teeth visible.

Desperately covering the computer screen, I hissed a reply. "What?"

"I've never seen someone hack a computer so quickly," he replied, chuckling lightly to himself. Blushing, I shrugged, smiling shyly. "Name's Blake by the way."

"Tiffany," I replied, wishing I could reveal my real name. He flashed a grin again as the bell rang.

"See you around." He winked, exiting the classroom. O. M. G.

Max POV

Pain. Pain is the first thing I felt, as well as the chill of drafty bed sheets and the oddly familiar sense of being watched. Forcing my eyes open, I found myself in a large, rectangular room with white walls and the overwhelming scent of medical supplies. I knew immediately that I was in the School; a place I hated more than anything in the world.

I was dressed in a loose hospital gown, laid horizontal on a stiff bed; head propped on a crisp pillow. My stomach clenched, fists tightening under rough wrist restraints. Trying desperately to unfurl my wings, I realized that they were too secured to the bed. I tried screaming, but, nothing came out.

A white coat appeared before me at the foot of the bed, rolling up the sleeves with strong fingers. His skin was dangerously familiar and his build as well. As my eyes drifted to the mystery man's face, my breath hitched.

_Fang_.

His dark, obsidian eyes were unreadable, but, his soft lips were stretched into a deep smirk. Although it was comforting to see a familiar face, I was confused. His hand caressed my cheek, smiling as he stared deep into my eyes. I let out a breath, relaxing my fists as I found myself smiling back.

Gasping, I sucked in air. Fang had a large surgical knife in one hand, dragging it across my stomach. I hadn't noticed my extremely swollen, pregnant belly until now, as I watched blood seep from the new gash.

I shut my eyes, gritting my teeth. _How could he betray me like that? _The last sound I heard before waking was the shrill cry of a newborn baby. _Mine_.

Gazzy POV

I watched out the classroom window, branches swaying in the wind. "Hey, Zephyr," a boy from my class chimed, appearing beside me. "Want to be my partner for making the roller coaster model?" I nodded vigorously, staring at the plastic pieces laid out in front of us.

Grinning, I spoke. "Let's do this thing."

I slid the last plastic piece into place, smiling when I heard the satisfying click. "All done!" I cheered, turning toward, Zac, my class partner.

He grinned, displaying a figure in his hand. "Me too; I even gave him a mohawk!" Excitedly, he set the figurine in a toy roller coaster car, locking that into the start of the track.

"Okay, class. While observing your roller coasters in motion, please take note on the acceleration and deceleration," our teacher instructed. I itched to add some spice to the coaster. Yes, it was complicated and outdid every single one in the class, but, a bomb always made things a little more interesting. More fun.

"And, don't forget to have fun," she added. Bingo. I slyly slipped a few wires from my pocket, assembling them at the base of our roller coaster.

Zac pushed the car, grin plastered on his face. I watched the car race by, waiting patiently.

_**BOOM**_. His eyes widened, soot caked on his face. Everyone in the class turned to stare. I love being a pyro.

Fang POV

"You can see her now," the nurse chimed, beckoning me to come toward her with her pen. I nervously stumbled out of my chair, legs buckling from sitting for so long.

I kept my pace quick, following her down a long corridor, heart pounding in my chest. She would be okay, she had to be okay.

The nurse stopped in front of a door, the click of her heals ceasing. She waltzed back down the hall, leaving me with Max, alone. I pressed the door open, heart constricting. Max lay limp on the medical bed, arms bruised and scraped. I quietly slid over to her, taking a seat next to her on the light blue bed sheets.

She squirmed a little, making me jump, but, it seemed to be because of her dreams. Slipping my hand into hers, I kissed each knuckle, a tear begging to escape my eyes. I watched her eyes slowly flutter open, relishing in sight of the deep chocolate orbs. "Max," I sighed, caressing her bruised cheek.

A mask of confusion and relief crossed her face, looking rather adorable. She weakly brushed away some of my hair, staring deep into my eyes. "Are you about to cry?" She asked, sounding concerned, but, slightly teasing.

"Manly men don't cry," I whispered, smirking. Leaning down, careful not to hurt her, I kissed Max.

**Okay, so, last weekend was Mardi Gras. Naturally, I went to the parade downtown. Let's just say me + clumsiness X rude cops = almost dead, old lady. Sigh. But, I did see this adorable couple that looked just like Max and Fang... and get this - they were pushing around a baby stroller. My heart literally melted, haha. **

**Reviews are cool, bacon's cooler! (But, I'll take a review instead ;) ) **

**Oh, and for those of you that I promised bacon to - It's in the mail. XP **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Fang POV

"I could've sworn you cried in Titanic," Iggy blurted, chuckling. I swerved around, cheeks flushing.

"When Jack promised not to let go-" I cut myself off, glaring at Iggy. "Shut up. You listen to the High School musical soundtrack," I hissed, smirking as I crossed my arms.

"Nudge downloaded it onto my Ipod!" he whined, although we both knew he liked it. What can I say, Zac Efron is _very_ persuasive.

"I'm so glad you are okay, Max," Dylan announced, appearing out of no where. He stood to the left, next to Jeb, who were both secluded slightly from everyone else. My fists clenched as I watched his eyes scan over Max's frail body. I protectively slipped my hand in hers, gaze flickering toward the nurse who had just walked in.

"Well, great news everyone. She has suffered only minor blood loss, and will recover in no time. Most importantly, the baby will be fine." Dylan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Baby?" His jaw dropped, mortification present in his turquoise eyes. Maybe I was loving this a little too much...

"I'm pregnant," Max glared at him, chocolate brown eyes flecked with fury. "With Fang's child." The tension was obvious, but, rather amusing, still.

Dylan gulped, audibly only due to the rising silence in the small, crowded

hospital room. "_Awkward_," Iggy drawled, receding a high five from Gazzy.

"Let's get you home," Dr. Martinez interrupted, pushing forward to assist Max.

Max POV

The entire car ride home, my mother stayed focused on road, only speaking every once in a while. The rain had slowed, lightly pattering against the glass of our rental car.

"My car should be fixed up by Friday," she mentioned. We all fit comfortably in the rental mini van, unlike the situation in the Sudan. Nudge was up front, messing with the radio. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were playing cards in the spacious back seat, Gazzy complaining loudly that Angel was using her mind reading powers to cheat.

Fang had his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his warm chest. "Feeling okay?" He asked, loud enough only for me to hear. He isn't one for complete sentences.

I nodded, managing a weak smile. He kissed my forehead, leaning his against it. "A lot better now," I whispered, smiling. Lost in his entrancing gaze, I brought our lips together, slowly lifting my hands into his hair.

My mother cleared her throat, glaring at us through the rearview mirror. Blushing, I pulled away, idly staring out the window. Fang quietly placed his hand in mine, intertwining our ankles.

Nudge POV

"Truth or Dare?" I suggested, propping my head up on my hands. After Dr. M, Iggy, and Ella came to pick us up early from school and we had left hospital, the rain had nearly ceased. Sadly, the storm began again, creating a massive power outage. Everyone was sprawled on the wooden living room floor, eyes focused on the single orb of light that slightly illuminated the space. You'd think, in case of emergency, Dr. Martinez would keep more than one flashlight on hand, but, no.

"Lame," Iggy commented, rubbing his eyes. I pursed my lips, thinking. Gazzy was making shadow puppets in the small light, growling quietly to animate his shadow dog. "How about we play hide n' seek?" Iggy asked, smirking. "I'm beast."

"You're on," Max stood, challenge accepted. Cracking her knuckles, she rolled her shoulders, squinting her eyes. Fang appeared behind her, crossing his arms.

"Not it!" Angel chirped, smiling a devilish grin. Gazzy, still distracted by his shadow puppets, didn't notice us until everyone had claimed the same. We all turned to him expectantly.

"Aww, man! Fine," he spun around, covering his eyes with his hands. "One, two, three," Gazzy began, exhaling the numbers with a whine. The rest of us scattered off into the darkness of the house.

Iggy POV

I fled down the hall, passing nearby shadows. Ella was almost silently maneuvering her way into the pantry, Angel and Nudge had tip-toed out of sight, (or earshot for me, that is,) and, I had lost track of both Max and Fang. I passed each room, shaking my head in indecisiveness. The only room left for me to hide in was the bathroom, so, I reluctantly slipped in, feeling my way into the bathtub.

The porcelain was cold against my bare toes. Briskly, I yanked the shower curtains to cover my body, hunching into the far corner. Then, I mentally counted to one hundred.

The faint click of a door hinge alerted me and I quietly sat upright in the tub. His foot steps were light, but, audible, none the less. I held my breath as he neared me, silently standing. I caught grip on the soap holder, using the tub ledge to hoist myself into the corner, behind the curtain's support beam. Unfortunately, Gazzy chose then to rip the curtains from their place, sending me flailing through the air. Not anticipating the fall, I landed on the hard faucet just as the electricity flicked back on. Water spewed over my face, soaking my shirt. Just my luck, huh?

All Gazzy did was laugh, like the butt-head he is. When the water finally stopped, and I'm only guessing the lights went off as well, I stood, water trickling off of me. "Hey, Ig."

"What?" I ground out between gritted teeth. He spoke, trying to hold back his laughter.

"You got a little something right there."

Max POV

After Iggy changed his shirt, (I'm not even going to ask) we all discussed the random electrical surge, and Iggy took his turn being it. Somehow, he managed to find Angel hidden in our clothes hamper.

On Angel's turn, she found Fang in almost no time. I'm not sure if it was her mind changing abilities, his inability to say no to her, or the fact that he chose to hide about two feet away from base. Sighing, he leaned against wall in an uncharacteristically melodramatic fashion, winking at me. My heart fluttered; a common sensation when Fang is around.

Sneakily, I crept away, searching for a hiding spot. Closets were too obvious, but, most of the other spots had been taken. Knowing the time was running out, I slid behind the door to Fang's room, pulling it against me. A few achingly silent minutes later, Iggy slyly lurked past the door; a shadow among many. Relieved that the coast was clear, I tip-toed out into the hall, checking each direction before I went.

Suddenly, strong arms captured me and I felt myself tumble to the ground. Fang appeared on top of me, returning from his invisible state. "You're it," he whispered, smirking.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I shouted, pushing him playfully. He helped me to my feet, slipping his hand into mine.

As we glided back into the living room, where everyone had gathered on and around the couch, my stomach growled. "How 'bout some food?"

Eventually, we decided on s'mores as our extremely 'nutritional' dinner. Gazzy and Iggy lit the fireplace (with Fang's supervision, of course.) Angel and Nudge gathered blankets and pillows, made space for all of us, and set up a 'camp' on the wooden floor. And, I set out to the kitchen for ingredients.

When I returned, the house hadn't yet burned down, and for that, I was very thankful. Instead of twigs, we used wooden barbecue skewers to roast the marshmallows on. "I just love s'mores," Nudge smiled, piecing her second one together. "They're so sticky and warm... Plus, you cook them yourself, so, you can make it anyway you want. I like mine a little underdone, but, Gazzy likes his totally burnt, so you can just-mpgh."

Fang had stuffed a raw marshmallow into to her mouth, receiving a few laughs and thankful looks from everyone. He had another marshmallow on his stick, dangling it lightly over the fire. Lifting it up close enough for me to see, I could tell in the dimly lit light, that it was perfectly golden-brown. He smiled, brushing it across his perfectly shaped lips. That, if you ask me, tasted just like Heaven...

_Max, please, leave me with what little innocence I have left_. Angel pleaded half-jokingly, appearing in my thoughts. I shrugged sheepishly, smiling. We were happy; content even. Drowsily leaning against Fang, I drifted off to sleep as the storm outside concluded at last.

**Okay, so, I am probably going out of town for Spring Break on Thursday... And, that could mean this is the last update for about a week and a half. I will try to update while I'm gone, but, there is no guarantee that I will be able to. :(**

**On a happier note, I read Dragongirl23232's Fanficiton story, "Witches, Vampires, and Birds oh my!" and loved it as well. All of you are truly amazing writers, and I'd just like you to know that I'd be happy to read yours. **

**And, on a completely random note, I am becoming vegetarian tomorrow! I am SO excited :3D **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Tuesday Morning_

Fang POV

The next morning, I woke groggily in my bedroom, sprawled on my bed. I faintly remembered returning to my room the night before. Through my dark, shaggy hair, I could barely tell that the alarm clock beside me read 5:57. Surely, no one was awake yet.

Rubbing my eyes, I fumbled out of bed, nearly tripping on my sheets. I folded them, setting them on my bed, and slipped out into the hallway. There was dim light filtering in through the windows, leading me down to the kitchen easily. Silently rummaging through the refrigerator and pantry, I pulled out waffle mix and raw bacon.

Now, the hall was more illuminated, and, my eyes quickly adjusted to the change in light. That, however, made sneaking into Max's pitch black room even harder. I used my enhanced vision to spot Max, hidden among the sheets, and slung her over my shoulder. She stirred slightly, but, didn't wake until I was halfway down the hall. "Morning," I smiled, watching her alarmed expression switch to a happy, yet confused one.

"What are you doing?" she asked, furrowing her brow. Her toes curled slightly as I wrapped my hand tighter around her waist, and I took the opportunity to tickle them. She squirmed, giggling, making me smirk. "St-stop! Hahaha, stop! Stop!"

"Shhhh," I smirked deeper, setting her down in the chair of the table in the kitchen. Her eyes lit up when they met the plate of food before her and she immediately dove on it. I took my seat next to her, chewing on a piece of her bacon.

Between bites, she spoke, words muffled by the waffles she was stuffing down her throat. "Did I tell you how much I freaking love you?" My heart beat increased, although she had said it several times. As I reached for another piece of bacon, she swatted my hand away, sticking her tongue out.

"My bacon!" She hissed, smiling. I waltzed around her, trailing my fingers across her neck. She turned to me, cheeks tinted with a faint blush. Leaning down, propping myself up on the counter, I pressed my lips to hers with force. She quickly threw her arms around my neck, moaning lightly into my lips. As much as I longed to continue the kiss, I loved messing with her. Once my fingers found what I was looking for; a crispy piece of bacon, I reluctantly pulled away. Confused, Max watched as I ran to the kitchen's entrance, waving the bacon tauntingly in front of me. She leapt from her chair as I winked, sprinting from the room with the bacon stuffed in my mouth. "Come back here!"

Iggy POV

"Iggy, do you want to walk with me to lunch?" Ella asked, shutting her locker door. I shoved in my text books and shut mine as well.

I traced my fingers along her cheek, planting a soft kiss on her lips. I could feel the heat of blush on her cheeks, reacting to the unexpected show of affection. "I'll meet up with you, okay?" She nodded, smiling, and continued down the hall. By the sound of it, she met up with a few friends who had saw us kiss; giggles echoed through the hall.

On my way to the bathroom, I heard the melody of instruments flooding into the hall, from a large room to my right. Curiously, I took cautious steps toward the noise. As I got closer, the music ceased and people shuffled out. "Everyone, practice your pieces and we will play them at the parade this Saturday," a man announced, voice deep and loud. "Don't forget your kilt," he added, placing a heavy gathering of fabric in my arms. Dumbstruck, I remained silent as everyone left. Then, I conceived a brilliant plan.

Max POV

_Wednesday Morning_

Tuesday passed without much excitement, besides Fang's breakfast surprise. He's so weird sometimes, but, I love it. Who knew he could cook?

After my mother dropped us off at school, our entire science class was gathered in the school's hall. "We will depart in fifteen minutes and meet up at the recycling plant at nine," our teacher announced. "Feel free to take the bus or a separate car, but, I will be taking attendance there so don't bother skipping this opportunity." I rolled my eyes, turning to Fang.

"What does recycling have to do with what we're learning, anyway?" He shrugged, slipping his hand into mine.

"At least we won't be stuck in that damn classroom all day."

I nodded in agreement, gripping his hand. Iggy and Ella appeared before us, and, I was immediately overwhelmed by Ella's enthusiasm. "Aren't you guys like **so** excited?" she exclaimed, grin wide. "Let's go!"

I groaned, reluctantly following her. "Let's get this over with."

Nudge POV

"Tiffany!" Hannah called from across the cafeteria, waving to me. I smiled, waving back, and turned to get my tray of food. The meal today was a mush that looked along the lines of green oatmeal, but, hey, who am I to pass up a meal?

Spinning around, I collided with Blake, the boy I met days earlier. The poor excuse for food flew off of my tray and splattered over his shirt. "Oh my god, I am so sorry," I apologized, frantically setting down my tray. He reached for a napkin and wiped a fleck of it off of his cheek.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, tossing the napkin into a nearby trash can. I smiled back, blushing. "Here," he whispered, setting his tray in my hands. "Take mine." I tried to refuse it, but, he left before I could, winking at me.

Iggy POV

The recycling plant was an old building nearly forty miles from our school. The land surrounding it was bare, besides a dense forest, half a mile from the main entrance. Our teacher led us into a wide room, divided us into groups of ten, and sent us each to different sections of the plant.

Luckily, Ella, Max, Fang and I were put in the same group and sent to the same section of the plant. As the tour guide went off about the structure of the building, the four us spoke to each other quietly. "Hey, did you guys see that guy in the hall yesterday that flipped out over the thunderstorm?" Ella whispered, smiling.

"Yeah, it was about the same reaction Max had when she walked in on Iggy dancing and singing along to Sexyback," Fang smirked, leaning against a rail.

We all laughed, receiving a glare from the tour guide and a few attentive students. As we entered another, more claustrophobic room, Max's face contorted in disgust. "I need some air, guys," she pleaded, grabbing Fang's hand. I nodded, waving goodbye as Fang secretly escorted Max outside.

Fang POV

Max and I snuck around the building, easily ducking behind piles of aluminum and plastic. In no time, we had shot into the sky.

I glanced at Max, who was laughing. Her wings, fully unfurled and flapping gracefully, held her afloat in an angelic stance. Uncontrollably, I smiled; the smile only Max could make me have. Just in that second; maybe it was the way her dirty blonde hair whipped around her face or the way her perfectly pink lips formed in to the grin I loved with all my heart.

I leapt towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist, sending us plummeting to the ground below. "What the heck, Fang?" She shouted over the rush of wind, struggling to push me off of her. I caught us gracefully, landing softly on the damp ground.

Rolling over, I pinned her to the ground, holding the satiny skin of each arm gently. I began kissing her neck, making her blush heavily. Between each kiss, I spoke. "Max," _kiss_. "Will you," _kiss_. "Marry me?" I asked, not really aware of what I had asked. We both froze, blush rising to my cheeks.

Max POV

"Max, will you marry me?" Fang proposed, kissing my neck. Each peck sent electricity racing through my veins, sending a crimson blush to my cheeks. My heart fluttered as he fumbled over his words in the most adorable way.

"But, I mean, I know we're young- and, we wouldn't have to get married until we are older- I know I can't give you much but, I couldn't last a day withou-" I cut him off but pressing my lips to his lightly.

"I'd love to," I smiled. He grinned, kissing me again. Tracing my jaw line with his slender fingers, he stared into my eyes with deep concentration. Suddenly, he lifted me up bridal style, spinning me around happily in his arms. I closed my eyes, chuckling at his giddiness. Normally, Fang + Giddiness = no freaking way.

I noticed the steady beat of footsteps, which let me know that Fang was moving. When I looked again, we were surrounded by a pristine pond, water still and clear. A quiet waterfall to our left, between two boulders, cascaded elegantly. The dim sunlight that filtered through the trees reflected off of every surface, creating a magical glow. I gasped, receiving a satisfied smirk from Fang. "Isn't it amazing?" he breathed, obsidian eyes lit with wonder. I nodded as he stroked my face, tracing my lips.

He leaned down, lips brushing my ear. "I'm going to make you _so_ wet," he whispered seductively, smirking. I had barely enough time to react to his innuendo before he tossed me into the chilly pond. I crashed through the surface, into the depths of the sparkling pool.

Eventually, I resurfaced; rising from the water with a deadly look in my eyes. My hair, soaked and tangled, hung around my face. My damp clothes clung to my body. Stepping out of the shallow water and on to the dirt, I circled Fang, clenching and unclenching my drenched fists. He look genuinely scared, but, pleased with himself at the same time.

Then, I held my arms out, motioning for him to hug me. I plastered a fake smile onto my face, smirking with my eyes. As I took a step closer, he backed away, holding his hands up in protest. "Oh, no you don't."

"Come on, Fangy. Give Maxie Poo a hug," I pleaded, using the best puppy dog eyes I could produce. He backed farther away as I pushed on, just as planned. With one final step backwards, he lost his footing and splashed into the pond.

I waited for him to return to the surface, but, minutes passed with no sign of Fang. My breathing hitched, heart constricting. "_Boo_," Fang whispered in my ear from behind me. I let out a yelp of surprise, whipping around. He became visible again, soaked. He chuckled, bolting in the opposite direction.

"You're going down!"

**I hope you all had a great Spring Break! I'm very sorry this update was postponed but, I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it... :D**

**Random side note - I accidentally got my Ipod stuck on a Japanese setting today...and, I only speak English...it took me a while to fix it, lol.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting... I couldn't do it without you guys :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Max POV

School really isn't my thing. The essays, novels, math tests, and science experiments really just seem pointless. You go to school to learn, and you learn so you can use that information later in life. But, do I plan on being a History teacher? No. Or, writing a best-selling, award winning novel? No, again.

The truth is, I had never really thought of me - or any of the flock, for that matter - having jobs. The thought had honestly never crossed my mind. (I guess we were a little too busy saving the world to worry about that kind of stuff.)

Of course, Iggy could become a famous chef for celebrities or something. I'm sure Nudge would design the next big fashion statement. Gazzy would build nuclear weapons, (Dear God, help us.) And, Angel will, no doubt, learn to control the entire country's mind, electing herself supreme dictator of the world.

But, where does that leave Fang and I? _As parents_?

The third period bell chimed, awakening me from my paranoid rant and releasing Iggy and I from Math class. I gathered my books, rose from my seat, and made my way into the hall; stomach growling. I threw my text books into my locker, sloppily slamming the door shut.

I nearly jumped, because Fang was standing there, being creepily silent as usual. "_Did I scare you_?" he whispered, ebony eyes mischievous. I shoved him lightly, rolling my eyes. He smirked, leaning down to kiss me softly.

I meant to pull away, but, found myself kissing back -with force. Fang's kisses can cure my stress, for a while, at least. As I melted in the gentleness of his touch, he caressed my neck, pressing me against the cold, metal lockers.

"Hey, no PDA's in the hallway," Iggy barked, chuckling. We reluctantly broke apart and sent Iggy murderous glares simultaneously, joining in his laughter as we sauntered to the cafeteria, fingers intertwined.

"Hey, guys," Ella greeted, plopping down beside Iggy. They appeared to lock hands under the table, but, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. If they are happy together, that's great! Who am I to disturb that? But, keep in mind, Ella is my sister and I've always thought of Iggy as my brother, so, that's just not normal. Then again, very few things in my life are...

Fang POV

After lunch, the four of us walked to Science class together. Luckily, Max had me to help her with her baby doll over the weekend, or it would have ended up severely mutilated. (Say, one limb duct taped to it's side, head ripped off, and sliced open from her attempts of putting it into a diaper.)

Because we had taken our time returning from the cafeteria, the four of us arrived late, and everyone had already split into their groups of partners. "If the four of you are late to my class again, I **will** give detention," the teacher snarled, shutting the door behind us.

My eyes scanned the classroom and reluctantly fell on Tori's, who was waving for me to join her. Sighing, I crossed the classroom toward her, but, not without seeing Max's revolted yet jealous reaction; it's actually quite amusing.

"Nick!" Tori shouted in the irritatingly nasal voice she has, producing a fake-looking smile. "I spent most of the weekend thinking of a name for our baby," she continued, twisting one of her unruly, corkscrew curls. "And, then, it finally came to me."

"**DYLAN!**" she squealed, pushing the plastic doll into my face. I stared at her with a horrified, blank expression. Not only did I have to put up with Tori and her 'child,' but, now she wanted to name it Dylan?

For those of you who don't know me, my 'List of People I Despise' begins in this order; 1. Dylan 2. Justin Bieber. 3. Jeb. Dylan ranks higher than Justin Bieber..._that's just sad_.

Nudge POV

"Oh my god, Tiffany. Look!" Hannah pointed excitedly.

I spun around, eyes landing on a tall figure in the distance. As he came into view, I realized that it was Blake treading up to me.

He stood before me, breath heavy as if he had been running. "Hi, Blake," I waved timidly, smiling. His eyes met mine, pleading.

"Hey, Tiffany. I was wondering if you'd like go to the Masquerade Ball with me," he proposed, scratching his neck. I played with a stray strand of my hair, biting my lip.

"Yes, I'd **love** to!" I exclaimed, receiving a bright grin.

"Great," he waved, jogging off to where he came from. **SQUEE**!

Max POV

"Hey, Max," Kyle, my Science partner waved, greeting me with a warm smile. I plopped down in the seat next to him, setting our baby doll on the desk's counter.

"Hey. I managed not to kill it," I laughed, pointing to the surprisingly-intact baby doll. I guess I have Fang to thank for that.

He laughed too, picking it up by it's leg to examine it. "Looks pretty sturdy to me." He gave it a few good shakes while both of us chuckled, silenced by a death glare from our teacher. I noticed a piece of paper on my desk, picked it up, and read over it.

"So, I guess you have to take it home next," I declared, shrugging. He shoved the doll into his backpack as the bell rang.

"Bye, Max," he waved. I waved back, smiling. Maybe I will make a friend at this school, after all.

_But, can you really trust any of these people, after all you've been through? _The voice questioned, speaking for the first time in what seems like forever.

Iggy POV

**I. Hate. Thursdays. **Do you want to know why I hate Thursdays with a burning passion? Two words; Sewing Circle.

For some odd reason, everything in my life finds a way of screwing me over.

I took a seat farthest from the front, slumping down as far in my seat as possible. The teacher, a rather horny old woman, seems to have the hots for me. Contradictory to the fact the rest of the class thinks I'm gay. "Hello, eager pupils!" Our teacher chirped, closing the classroom door. "And, _hello _again Jeffrey," she purred, no doubt winking in my direction. I forced myself not to vomit, remaining quiet as the lesson began.

Basically, they gossiped the entire time. And, eventually, I had to step in. "Hold up," I interjected, waving a large, purple knitting needle in their direction. "Tyler can't date Jessica because she's Brandon's, his friend's, ex-girlfriend. I mean, _seriously_, haven't you guys heard of the Bro Code?" The girls nodded in agreement, letting the idea soak in for a few moments.

"He's right!" One girl shouted, flipping her hair.

I smirked, crossing my arms. "I've always wanted a gay best friend!" Another one cheered. I sighed, trying to explain my straight-ness, but, was drowned out by the commotion. As the girls began to fight over me, although I was loving every bit of it, only one completely random thought occupied my mind; Ella. _I think I'm in love with Ella._

Fang POV

I wiped a bead of sweat from my brow, sliding into Dr. Martinez's rental car. Iggy, Max, and I crawled to the back as Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy filled the middle row. Ella, who was in the passenger's seat turned up the radio's volume, drowning out the noise from the front of the car.

Idly taking Max's hand in mine, I traced her fingers. "How was your elective, today?" I asked, staring into her beautiful, chocolate brown orbs.

"Well, about as good as art can get for the '_Great Maximum Ride_' I guess," she grimaced, pulling out a slip of paper from her pocket. I stifled a snort.

"Did you just use Max and art in the same sentence?" I questioned, laughing. She stuck out her tongue, unfolding the piece of paper and holding it up to me. A wavy, brownish object was blurred in the middle, surrounded by a scratchy, blue background.

"Um, what is it?" I asked, scratching my head. She shrugged, biting her lip.

"I think it was suppose to be a tree," she whispered, laughing. We both tilted our heads to the left, looking at the 'tree' from a different angle. Iggy felt the surface, taking the colors.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, taking the paper in his hands. He rubbed it against the side of his face lovingly. "It's bacon!" I'd roll my eyes, but, it actually_ is_ a spitting image of the crispy, good stuff.

Now, I want bacon. **Crap**.

Max POV

That night, after we had said goodnight to the kids and fed Total (_Boy, does he whine_,) Ella, Iggy, Fang, and I stayed up late, watching old scary movie re-runs. Although I find the gore unrealistic and stupid, I love the suspense and mystery.

Ella had her face hid in Iggy's shoulder, whimpering lightly as he held her. They were cuddled together on the wooden floors, below Fang and I, who were on the couch.

I had my head rested on his warm, firm chest as he stroked my hair, attentively watching the movie. I breathed in his musky and intoxicating scent, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

As morning light stream through the windows, a blurry, dancing figure came into my view. It was tall, slender, and of male origin. And, my ruling out Fang, who was beside me, still cradling my cold body, I knew who it had to be; Iggy.

As my senses began functioning correctly, I noticed Iggy was singing as well. **Badly**. "Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday!"

I groaned, throwing a pillow in his general direction. "Shut up! You sound like a dying cat!" Fang spat, shading his eyes from the sun - or maybe Iggy's horrible singing. I couldn't tell.

"No, actually, it's supposed to sound that bad!" he shouted, happily continuing. "Everybody's looking forward to the weekend!"

**I realize that most of you have probably given up on my story, and, I just wanted to say that I am **_**so **_**very sorry. I know that the things going on in my life shouldn't affect the progression of this story, but, they have. I will try my hardest to update quickly, and, promise never to take this long again. I really hope you guys don't hate me. :(**

**Also, how long do you guys want this to be? I'd really like to do the entire nine months, just an entry every other week or so. But, that could end up being like 70 chapters with the way I write. Overkill? Just enough? Not enough? Let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and the song at the end that Iggy was singing is Friday by Rebecca Black. If you haven't heard it-you must! It's so horrid!**

**Thank you so much guys, you are truly amazing. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Iggy POV

"HOLY FUCK!" I shouted, words slightly muffled by Max's hand clamped over mine. She had tackled me right in the middle of my favorite verse of Friday. (Note the sarcasm).

"Language!" she yelled, smacking me upside the head. Fang was chuckling behind Max, avoiding her rage. I stuck my tongue out at both of them, picked myself of the floor, and brushed off my shirt.

"Anyways," I continued. "Before I was so rudely interrupted," I jokingly spat, glaring in Max's direction. "Today_ is _Friday, and, we _are_ looking forward to the weekend. But, today, we're going to make the 'weekend' last forever."

* * *

"So, this will work?" Fang asked, massaging Max's aching back. I nodded, grinning.

"If we know how to do one thing right, it's screwing things up," Max sighed, laughing. I smiled, hopping to my feet as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of fourth period; lunch.

We slyly made our way to the food ordering area, each picked up a tray, and faced the loud, crowded cafeteria. "Ready to do this?" Fang asked, preparing an apple in hand.

"As long as I get to hit Red-Headed-Wonder number...what is that now, Fang? _Eight?_" Max spat, smirking. I grinned, whisper-counting to three.

Then, I sent a bowl of warm mashed potatoes into the air, shouting at the top of my lungs. "**FOOD FIGHT**!"

Nudge POV

"Hey, Tiffany," Blake spoke, touching my shoulder. I spun around, nearly dropping my textbooks on him.

"Oh, hey," I smiled, readjusting the books in my arms. He took then from my grasp, lithely packing them under his arm. "Walk with me," I suggested, beckoning him in the direction of Angel and Gazzy's classroom's. "I have to pick up my siblings."

* * *

"I'm getting bad vibes from this guy," Angel whispered to me hesitantly. I shook my head, slipping a multitude of colorful crayons into their container as I helped Angel gather her things.

"Blake has been nothing but nice to me," I sighed, denying her mind-reading abilities. "Can you even pick up any suspicious thoughts?" I asked, flipping my hair and waving to Blake from across the classroom to assure him our conversation would end shortly. He nodded politely, smiling.

Angel, who's expression is normally blithe and sweet, contorted in concentration. "Well, no, but-"

"Then, I can't believe you -sorry, Angel."

Max POV

"I'm very disappointed in the three of you," Mr. Smith, the school's principal spat, shaking his head. I smirked, stretching back in my chair. "I've given you several chances, and, I'm afraid I have no choice, but to expel the three of you." Fang, to my right, glanced over at me through his dark, choppy hair, smirk mirroring mine.

"I've called your mother, and she will arrive soon to retrieve you all," he said flatly, stiffly adjusting a stack of papers on his dark, wooden desk. "That is all."

* * *

My mother sighed, parking the car outside of her house. "Anyone care to explain?"

I shifted uncomfortably, unhooking my seatbelt. It had felt slightly snug lately, as well as some of my clothes. "Mom, we did it on purpose. We're not cut out to go to school, especially with a baby on the way," I reasoned, Fang reassuringly rubbing my belly in response.

Iggy ran his pale, slender fingers through his strawberry-blonde, spiky hair, speaking. "Yeah, Dr. M. We really appreciate all that you've done for us -we've never had someone even remotely close to a mother - but, quite frankly, that school is no use to us. We agree that the younger kids should continue to learn, but, the three of us would like to drop out, for now, at least."

She nodded, sighing yet again. "I understand," she spoke, relief flooding through me. Tossing me an extra house key, she spoke again. "I have another surgery today, then, I'll pick up the kids and be back around four- stay out of trouble," she managed a weak grin that reflected to the three of us through the rear-view mirror.

Inside the house, as Fang went to retrieve his laptop, Iggy pulled me aside. "Max, I need your help."

Fang POV

With Iggy to my left, flipping through tv channels, I agilely pecked away at the keys of my laptop, replying to one of my many blog questions. He settled on a MTV show called Silent Library before standing, heading towards the kitchen. "Hey, Ig," I asked, keeping my eyes focused on the screen of my computer. "Can you grab me a soda?" He nodded, disappearing through the doorway as Max came into the living room.

Quietly taking a seat beside me, she leaned her head on my shoulder, directing her attention toward the tv. I could've sworn I saw a smirk play across her full, pink lips, but, was consumed by the television instead of questioning it.

Apparently, Silent Library is a game show that takes place in a library, hosted by an angry Japanese man. The goal is to complete the challenge within the time without making too much noise, hence the library. On this specific episode, the members of the band All Time Low were the contestants. On the first turn, the lead singer, Alex, must dress in a latex fat suit that fills with air (like a balloon) until, it explodes on him. "That is _so_ cruel," Max stated, intently watching the screen, preparing for the suit to pop. When it did, Iggy waltzed in, agilely tossing me a glacial coke can.

"Isn't it the best?" Iggy sighed, plopping down on the couch. He passed Max a coke too, sipping his. A few challenges later, one member of the band had to drink a concoction of biscuits and gravy, pork rinds, grits, iced tea, and fried chicken.

"That's nasty," Max uttered, scrunching her nose in disgust. Iggy excitedly sprung from the chair, clapping his hands together.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

"Are you crazy?" I inquired Iggy, mouth agape. On the counter, lay a vile mixture of the contents of Dr. M's kitchen; Tabasco hot sauce, canned peas, mustard, mayonnaise, and cream of mushroom soup, with a slice of lime on top. Another, exactly like the one perched in front of me, sat before Iggy. "We'd die if we drank this; Max made it!"

"Hey!" she shouted defensively, sticking out her tongue and crossing her arms like a defiant eight year old. "Drink up chickens; first one to finish without throwing up wins."

"What do we win?" I asked, hesitantly eyeing the drink. Just looking at it made me feel sick.

"The winner decides," she suggested, taking a seat on the counter, crossing her long, slender legs. She absentmindedly rested her head on her hands, biting her lip.

"I value my life, no thanks," I joked, sliding the drink across the bar. Iggy took a swig of his, nodding in acceptance.

"It's actually not that bad," he confirmed, wiping his mouth. "Not bad at all."

"Really?" I took a second look at the glass, reluctantly pulling towards me. Iggy nodded, gesturing for me to take a sip. Then, I poured the brew down my throat, nearly choking. _It was horrible_!

Swallowing hard and gasping for air, I clutched the counter, keeping my eyes squeezed closed. Finally, after a long period of frantic breathing, I managed to calm down, death glaring Iggy. "**Prepare. To. Die**," I choked out, reaching for him furiously. He merely chuckled, inching away from me.

Effortlessly giving up, I collapsed on the table, sighing. "Oh, and that means I win, by the way," Iggy smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"I hate you," I glared at him through my raven hair, shooting him the bird. He began fake-crying, standing.

"H-how could you s-say such a thing?" he pretended to sob, rubbing his sightless eyes.

"God, Iggy, you're so bipolar," Max laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not bipolar, I'm bi-winning."

**Gotta love Charlie Sheen references...anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Apparently, I'm the slowest writer ever so, sorry! I hope you all had a fantastic Easter (I got a marshmallow gun XD) and please review! :D Byeeeeeee**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Fang POV**

"Oh, Hell_ no_," I refused, shaking my head. "There is no way in Hell you can force me into that _thing_!" Before me, lay a plaid skirt, sprawled on Iggy's loft bunk bed. He thought, somehow, that his 'prize' for beating me in our spin-off of Silent Library was getting me to wear _this_? _All day_? "It's a **freaking** skirt!"

"It's a kilt," he corrected me, smirking. "And, you have to -I won."

"_Technically_, you cheated," I pointed out, holding tightly to the ladder on the side of his bed. Curse Iggy for taking the top bunk. "And, I'm not doing it, end of discussion."

"Don't make me tell Max about the time you watched her sleep," he smirked. "Edward Cullen."

I glared at him, responding. "You wouldn't." He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"You should never underestimate me, dear Fangy boy," he chuckled, crossing his arms. "Or, I _could_ tell Max about that time when you-"

"Fine!" I interrupted him quickly, gritting my teeth together. "Give me the** fucking** skirt," I grimaced, staring at the _thing_.

"Okay!" He happily tossed me the heavy fabric, throwing off my balance, and knocking me off the ladder and onto the ground. "Oh, and, it's a kilt, by the way," he smiled, winking.

**Gazzy POV**

"Please, please, please, please, please, **PLEASE**!" I begged, making my lip tremble. Max sighed, trying not to give into my puppy-dog eyes. I'll admit, Nudge can do it much better than me, but, Max is pretty much a softie for all of us. _Most of the time_.

"I don't know, Gaz," she mumbled, biting her lip. I secretly motioned for Nudge to join me, holding three fingers up behind my back. The cheerful, caramel colored tween appeared next to me, dramatically clinging to Max's leg.

"Oh, _please_, Max," she begged, blinking her massively poetic, chocolate eyes. "We've barely gotten to live! Let us go to the parade, _just this once_." Max, who made the mistake of looking down at us, cracked immediately.

"I'll go ask my mom," she muttered in defeat, drifting away.

"**YES**!" I cheered, gloriously high-fiving Nudge.

**Max POV**

I sauntered down the hallway, feeling useless and soft. I can't even say no to a nine and twelve year old! What is wrong with m-

My thoughts were interrupted momentarily by a flash of long, dark, choppy hair peeking out of Fang's bedroom door. Within seconds, the door slammed closed, and I stood before it, utterly confused. "Fang?"

A choked, nervous sound came from behind the door, making me even more curious. "Fang, what the Hell are you doing?" I asked, more impatiently this time.

The door was pushed slightly ajar as his head stuck out, something along the lines of fear present in the dark, black orbs of his eyes. His hair was ruffled partly from bed-head and also partly from abruptly leaving the hall; overall, _extremely_ sexy. "Uh, nothing," he lied, looking around nervously.

"You're a** very** bad liar," I smirked, trying to pull his bedroom door open all the way. He quickly held the door steady, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, I'm uh, naked," he admitted shyly. I raised my eye brow, crossing my arms.

"I've seen you naked _hundreds_ of times," I argued bluntly. "But, if you _**have**_ to get dressed, I guess I understand," I smirked, leaning in to kiss him. As I expected, he absentmindedly let the door swing open, reaching out to kiss me fiercely. Reluctant to release from his strong, warm embrace, I pushed away. "**AH, HA**!"

He looked down at the same time I did, and then, I saw what he was trying so hard to hide. A _skirt_? "What the-?"

"Hey, I don't know what kind of weird fantasy this is between you too, but, can you take it to the bedroom? Thanks," Ella commented, snorting as she trudged down the stairs. I shot her the bird, rolling my eyes, still laughing at her snide comment.

Turning back to Fang, I barely managed to contain my laughter. Imagine a dark, handsome, mysterious, arrogantly cocky winged male. Now, picture him in a plaid skirt. Yeah, it's _definitely_ a Kodak moment. "Um, Fang. What's up with the skirt?" I managed, giggling.

"_**Fucking**_ Iggy," he breathed through gritted teeth. I fingered the hem of it, lips brushing against his ear as I leaned in.

"I always knew _I_ wore the pants in our relationship."

* * *

The scent of freshly made funnel cakes and caramel apples filled the air, drifting through the crowded streets of Downtown Mesa, Arizona. Everyone, although scattered throughout the long roadway, had gathered for the annual Mardi gras parade. "It smells wonderful," Iggy sighed, rubbing his stomach. It was around three o' clock in the afternoon, the sun blazing brightly overhead.

I motioned for the five of us to join behind the wall of a shop on the street, pulling out a wad of dollar bills. We had left Total home with my mom, who was joining us later, because he had felt sick lately, and she had to work until later.

"Nice skirt, Fang," Gazzy chortled, not even bothering to stifle his laughter. Nudge and Angel giggled as Iggy slapped Gaz a high-five.

"Kilt," Fang muttered, blushing. "_It's a kilt_."

"Anyways," Iggy began, taking a more serious tone. "We should split up, so, we can cover more ground," he suggested.

"Okay. My mom gave us fifty dollars," I announced. "So, we'll split up and meet back here at four, when the parade starts."

Iggy and Gazzy both were already huddled, discussing their plans for the hour. "Psst, Nudge," Iggy called, beckoning for her to join their huddle. Angel walked over to Fang and me, sweetly taking each of our hands, so that she could walk in between us.

I handed Iggy twenty-five of the fifty dollars, gripping Angel's small, soft hand, with Fang taking her other. I couldn't help but to be overcome with the feeling that this could be glimpse into Fang's and my future; although, I never imagined it would include Fang wearing a kilt.

**Iggy POV**

Pushing through the crowd, linking arms with Gazzy and Nudge, I made my way to the melody of harmonious bagpipes. As we neared the origin of the music, I explained everything to the two of them.

"The Scottish festival is a part of the Mardi gra's parade held every year, in which Scottish culture is shared. Stuff like bagpipes, kilts, and whiskey fill this section of the street," I nearly yelled over the rush of people, sounding like a tour guide. "As you could see, I managed to convince Fang to wear a kilt, today." I rubbed my hands together excitedly, grinning deviously. "Angel will be leading them to this exact location, but, now, it's our job to make him suffer."

* * *

Gazzy led us to a stage in the middle of the courtyard, weaving in-between people who were dancing along to the music. Just as the song ended, the band, one from our high school, announced that they we're taking a twenty minute break. Earlier, I had instructed Nudge on my plans for the evening. Now, she was sneakily climbing on stage, to the lead bagpiper...bagpipist...the guy with the bagpipe. But, because of the distance between the two of us, I could no longer hear her voice.

A short time later, she reappeared before Gazzy and me, panting lightly. "They'll do it!" I smiled, thanking her.

"You've done well, young grasshopper."

**Fang POV**

Embarrassed, I hid behind a nearby sign, crossing my arms and glaring at Max. How could she be in on this? _Boy_, would she get it later.

But, how could I possibly stay mad at someone so naturally..._stunning_?

Not just by looks, but, **so** much more. The way she let loose around Angel, maternal instincts coming to her so easily and perfect. Her carefree laugh as she stuffed funnel cake past her soft, rose colored lips; powdery sugar coating the creases of her mouth. And, the way she held my hand, like she never wanted to let go. (_And, trust me; I never wanted her too, either_.)

It was _impossible_.

"Oh, come on, Fang," she chuckled, gesturing to the kilt. "I kind of like it."

"It's too drafty," I admitted uncomfortably, nudging her side. Euphonious music drifted down the street, filling the air. It took a moment for me to recognize the sound, because, truly, the only instrument I was familiar with was a guitar. And, I can barely play three notes correctly.

"Bagpipes," Angel confirmed intelligently, smiling sweetly up at us. "Can we go see them?"

"Sure," Max gave in, ruffling her bouncy, blonde curls.

* * *

"Max!" Nudge chirped, calling to her from across the courtyard we all, somehow, ended up together in. We met up in front of a stage, surrounded by a scattered group of bystanders here and there. A few had drinks, loosely holding them as they waited for a band of some sort to come onto the stage. "Funny seeing you here, I mean what's that saying? It's a small world, after all? Yeah... Or is that that Disney World ride? Hey, remember when we went to Disney World? That was **SO** much fun! We should, like, tot-"

Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth and she shrugged guiltily in response, twirling a piece of her dark, curly hair. People passing gave me less-strange looks in this section of the parade, which is scary and reassuring. Do men just _randomly_ walk around in skirts around here?

As the 'band' made their way to the stage, my question was answered. A multitude of guys our age were preparing their bagpipes, each wearing a kilt identical to mine. It wasn't until then that I noticed the banner hanging over the stage had over school name and logo on it. _Shit_.

One of the men held the microphone close to his mouth, speaking with a husky voice. "Before we can get started, there's one more bagpiper out there," he said, scanning the crowd. "Does anyone see him?"

"**Right over here**!" Iggy shouted, involuntary raising my hand for me. The man with the microphone happily waved me up onto the stage and, reluctantly, I went, uselessly shooting Iggy the bird. He seemed to mutter something like, "So, it _is_ 'bagpiper'," but, I was too far into the crowd to hear him.

In no time, someone threw me a bagpipe, and they began to play. I watched them all play for a while, perfectly in synch and in tune. Then, they each took turns doing solo pieces, and, I barely felt the man nudging me; telling me that it was my turn to play a solo. Feeling rushed, embarrassed, and inspired, I desperately attempted to replicate the movements they made, failing _miserably_. It sounded more as if I was strumming a dead cat.

When the skit finally ended and I was released to stumble off stage, the rest of the Flock was still laughing hysterically. "Oh, shut up you _bastards_," I mumbled.

Iggy hastily shoved something behind his back as I approached them, but, I shrugged it off, afraid of the many, many possibilities.

"L-langue," Max laughed, exasperated. Just then, Dr. Martinez appeared, waving to us.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" she asked, jamming her car keys in her purse. Max told her that the parade started at four, which was ten minutes from then.

"But, I'm feeling a little sick," Max grimaced, rubbing her stomach. I instinctively took her hand, frowning. "So, I was hoping I could go home, and, see you guys later."

Her mother nodded, looking concerned. "Well, take Fang to keep you company," she directed. "Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked Max again, pulling her into my lap. We were lying on my black bed spread, fan clanking lightly above us.

"Yes, Fang, that was a _lie_," she smirked, rolling her eyes. "Ever heard of one?"

I stuck my tongue out at her, rubbing the small of her back. "Then, why'd you lie?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk with you," she admitted, looking straight into my eyes. I nodded, keeping our gaze locked. "You know how we learned about Lent in church last Sunday? Well, I've been thinking, and, I've decided what we should give up."

"And, what is that?" I questioned, stretching my arms behind my head.

"Sex," she replied, biting her lip.

A lump formed in my throat. "What?" She smirked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, we are _awfully_ young, and I think it's best for the baby, too," she mentioned, shrugging. I peered at the lump on her belly, feeling remorse, but, also mainly happiness.

"I agree," I whispered, somewhat reluctant. Her eyes lit up, a smile spreading across her lips. She leaned in, pecking my lips lightly.

"I'm so glad you understand, and _trust me_, I'll miss the sex, too," she reassured me, winking. "You're **_very_** satisfying."

A dark chuckle emitted from my throat, complimented by my smirk. "And, since technically, Lent doesn't start until tomorrow, do you think we could..." I trailed off, fingering the hem of her shirt.

She nodded vigorously, smiling. "That's what I was thinking."

I** know, I know. It takes me forever to write anything, lol. But, hey. This chapter was really long AND there were no Rebecca Black references ;) Well, until now…shoot. Haha, RnR and happy belated Mother's Day!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Max POV

During the last week of Lent, with the withdraw from sex nearly killing Fang and I, my mother forced us to start attending pregnancy classes. A month or so ago, I happened to stumble into the exact class one night, as you may remember. Since 'Early Motherhood,' had started several weeks ago, Fang and I had to introduce ourselves this week in an attempt to catch up.

"I'm Max," I awkwardly declared, giving a small wave. "And, this is F-Nick, my fiancé." It was weird calling him that, but, it also brought an unforced smile to my lips. The instructor, who's southern accent I remembered unmistakably, had us all sitting on the wooden floors of the building, which appeared to be an old ballet studio. Fang absentmindedly grabbed my hand, rubbing slow, soothing circles.

"Nice to meet y'all both," the teacher greeted, politely nodding towards us, rubbing her swollen, pregnant belly. "My name is Carolina and I will be helping you both down the path on the miracle of birth!"

She crossed the room, enormous stomach making her slightly wobbly. "Previously, we have discussed the harmful and long term effects of pregnancy drugs," she announced, taking a seat on a large, pink exercise ball. "Today, however, we will be getting to know our partners better." With a warm, reassuring smile, she continued.

"Please, face your partner and take their hands," she instructed. I turned to Fang, taking is large, calloused hands in mine. "Now, tell your partner that they are beautiful, strong, and thank them for taking this journey with you."

Taking a deep breath, I stared into the dark, mesmerizing orbs of his eyes, speaking. "You're beautiful," we said in synchronization, gazes still locked. I snorted, because 'beautiful' is the _last_ word I'd use to describe Fang. Perhaps sexy, masculine, or even macho, is a more accurate adjective. "You're strong." Which, in fact, is an extremely spot on statement. We are both abnormally fit. "Thank you for taking this journey with me," I whispered the last part, voice cracking. We didn't plan this, which isn't the only thing that separates us from the rest of the people in this class. No matter how normal we seem, how normal we try to be; we'll **always **be mutant freaks.

Fang POV

"What do you think of this one, sir?" The frail, spidery man with hair as thin and grey as wisps of smoke behind the counter asked, displaying a flashy, gold ring with several diamonds cluttered at the top. I shook my head, scanning the rest of the selection. Max's ring **had **to be perfect...

"It's too..._much_," I mumbled, scratching my neck. He nodded, lowering the glasses on bridge of his nose.

"This girl," he began, using the ledge of the counter to steady his balance. "She's something else, huh?" I nodded, grinning. _He had no idea_.

"You know," he responded magically, tired eyes twinkling. "I was in love once." I brushed the hair from my eyes, taking another look at him. This time, instead of seeing the same meek, worn man, I imagined a lively one, young and free, stricken with love. I guess there really is a _someone_ for _everyone_. After moments of silence, he spoke hurriedly. "I think I know just what you need," he chortled, disappearing into the back room. Seconds later, he came back, a small, black, velvet box concealed in his bony hands.

It was _perfect_. I smiled at the tiny box, tucking it in my pocket. "Thank you," I praised him, handing him a wad of bills. He clamped his frail hand over mine, locking eyes with me. His were a trusting turtle-shell brown.

"Whatever you do, don't let her go," he warned me. "Because, you'll regret it."

"I won't," I confirmed, smiling. "Ever."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure the best thing ever invented was the Xbox," Iggy rambled, owning everyone at Call Of Duty. Okay, so, mainly he was owning me at Call Of Duty because we were the only two playing, but, he's blind and, uh, I went easy on him... Yep, that's my story, and I'm sticking with it.

"Mmmhmmm," I agreed, kicking off my Vans. He stood, disappeared into the kitchen, and returned with two cokes, tossing me one.

"So, what'd you two lovebirds learn about today in 'Early Motherhood'?" Iggy inquired, jabbing me jokingly. I took a sip of the Coke, pausing the game.

"We used 'encouraging words to empower our partners'," I rolled my eyes, using air quotes. He laughed, standing for the second time.

"The power of protection, my friend," he said, patting my back. "Avoiding all that and just sticking to the fun stuff!"

I snorted, downing another swig of Coke. "Like you've had sex," I retorted. After a few moments of silence, I spoke again. "Have you?" He took a few steps toward the hallway's entrance, turned around, and winked at me. That bastard _winked _at me.

Max POV

The next day, I found myself in a spare bedroom with my mom, Nudge, and Ella, perched on the edge of a comfy, Queen-sized bed. "Today, at the store," my mother started, shuffling through an excessively large, plastic bag. "I picked up some maternity books, prenatal vitamins, and birthing videos from a local pregnancy health store. You should read and watch these," she said, handing me a stack of heavy books and a few DVDs. I nodded, tossing them to the side.

"Whoa, Max, these vitamins are **huge**!" Nudge exclaimed, holding up a bulky, orange pill. "I don't even know how that can fit down your throat, I mean seriously, are you going to choke? I really hope you don't… but, if you do, can I have all your clothes? I mean they aren't much now," she grimaced, fingering the hem of my bleak, plain grey t-shirt. "But, with a little bit of my creative genius," she smiled proudly, gesturing to her 'inventive' outfit. "They'd be _fabulous_!"

I rolled my eyes, shoving her playfully. "Max isn't going to choke," my mom reasoned, handing me the pill and a glass of water. I swallowed it and other vitamins easily, turning the TV on with a click of the remote. As the color drained into the screen, Ella began reciting facts from one of the several novels.

"Did you know the heaviest baby ever born was twenty-three pounds, twelve ounces?" Ella questioned, smiling. I grimaced, crossing my legs uncomfortably. _**Oww**_.

* * *

That night, after we had tucked the kids in and the boys had gone off to play with their Xbox again, (Curse the day my mom bought them that thing) Ella and I returned to the spare bedroom out of sheer boredom. "Do you want to, like, watch the birthing video?" she questioned me, grinning deviously. I shrugged, nodding.

"What the Hell, we have nothing else to do. I'll get the ice cream," I announced, lazily trudging to the kitchen. I passed Iggy and Fang in the living room, slouched in the exact same position that they were forty minutes ago, and made my way to the kitchen. As I dislodged the carton of vanilla ice cream from the freezer, a pair of all-too-familiar lips brushed my ear.

"Hey, beautiful," Fang whispered, wrapping his lanky arms around my waist. I spun around, shoving him slightly.

"There is one more week of Lent, and we're not screwing this up!" I protested, trying hard not to give in to him. I crossed my arms as he neared me again. He smirked, pressing his lips to mine.

"But, this isn't sex." He let the word hang on his tongue seductively, securing a finger in my belt loop. I bit my lip, shaking my head.

"B-but, it could lead to it," I bravely held my ground, reaching behind him to retrieve two spoons from the cabinet. He caught my arm, leaning in closer.

"Final decision?" He asked, locking eyes with me. I took a deep breath, nodding.

"Final decision," I confirmed, tucking the spoons into my back pocket. "Good night, Fang," I whispered, pecking his lips. He pouted, hanging his head.

"G'night."

When I finally returned to the spare bedroom, Ella had already gotten comfortable at the foot of the bed and turned the movie on. I passed her a spoon, took a bite of ice cream, and watched the opening credits.

I might have dozed off about halfway through, but, I was definitely awake when the woman started screaming. It was **CHAOS**. You know that feeling where you don't _want_ to look, but you can't force yourself to look away? Well, that did **not** apply here, because, there was no way in Hell I was watching _that_. And, that, my friends, is exactly why I saw Fang walk in, glance at the TV, and faint.

**I realize my story hasn't quite focused on pregnancy as well as it should have. Hopefully, this is more on track. RnR please :) and happy early Memorial Day :D**

**Also, I'd like to know what you guys are doing for the summer (cuz, I'm creepy like that) so, please tell me in your review XD **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Max POV

"A-and then, t-the baby was c-coming out and I-" Fang stuttered, attempting to explain his recent Syncope. I rolled my eyes, gesturing to Iggy, who appeared in the doorway, confused.

"Help Miss Drama Queen," I instructed the blind pyro, implying Fang. He kneeled, poking him.

"What happened?" he asked, blindly inspecting him. Even though the scientists ruined his vision all those years ago, making the iris of his eyes cloudy, I still remembered them when they were startlingly blue.

"He fainted when he saw the baby crowning," Ella snorted, cleaning the ice cream she had spilt when she saw Fang fall limply onto the carpet.

"Oh, the horror," Fang grimaced, shaking lightly. Iggy laughed. "Make it stop," he pleaded, covering his eyes. "Make them sto-"

Iggy slapped Fang's cheek hard, successfully quieting him. "What the Hell?" Fang asked, awestruck. He gently massaged the red mark on his face.

Iggy shrugged. "You had it coming, Miss Drama Queen."

* * *

The following day, my mother insisted we go grocery shopping. Apparently, when you're pregnant, it's extremely important to eat healthily. "I've gotten the specific fruits, vegetables, and a box of whole grain noodles," my mom announced to no one in particular. "Now, we just need to find some herbal tea."

"They all sound really gross," I complained, trailing behind her. Fang intertwined our fingers, swinging his arm idly, eyes focused on the isles of food.

"The baby eats what you eat," my mother mumbled knowledgably, tossing another random item into her stuffed cart.

Eventually, we finished shopping and checked out, making our way back home. At the house, my mother prepared a 'healthy pregnancy smoothie,' for me, which looked basically like a chunky purée of carrots and broccoli. "I'm suppose to digest that?" I asked dubiously, grimacing. She nodded, wiping some of the substance off of her hands onto a frayed, red rag.

"Please, just drink it," she pleaded, exciting the room. I nervously held the glass, lifting it to my lips.

"Wait," I whispered, casually walking out of the room, finding Fang and dragging him into the kitchen with me, handing him the mixture. "Try it," I instructed, setting it in his large palm.

"What? Why?" he asked, staring at the lumpy liquid.

"Cause I said so."

"But, what's the p-"

"Just do it!" I demanded. He took a swig, setting the glass down on the counter, face contorting in discomfort.

"What **IS **that?" he questioned, wiping his mouth.

"What I'll be drinking for the next nine months because you can't keep it in your pants," I answered jokingly, glaring at him.

Fang POV

A week later, we attended our second 'Early Motherhood' class. Unlike before, today, there were a few boxes stacked behind the instructor who sat perched on her bright pink exercise ball. After a brief introduction, she began to explain the day's lesson. "Today, we will be focusing on one of my favorite sections of 'Early Motherhood'." She wobbled over to one of the boxes, slowly beginning to open it.

"As we have discussed, over the nine month period, the expecting mother's stomach will swell to an almost unnatural size. It will make walking a difficulty, give you backaches, and just feel generally awkward," she continued, pulling out a large, white object. "But, is it fair that only the mother gets to experience this?" she smirked, hobbling back to her exercise ball. "Of course not," she smiled, pulling out the object again. _Oh, dear God_.

Max POV

I couldn't contain my giggling as the instructor strapped the simulation pregnancy stomach onto Fang. I don't think I've ever seen him blush that deep, but, it's absolutely adorable. I walked over to him, tugging his shirt over the pillow-like attachment. "It's definitely a new look for you," I snorted, rubbing his fake belly. He crossed his arms, pursing his lips.

"Shut up," he protested weakly, squirming under the simulator.

"Wait until these start growing too," I joked, placing my hands on his chest where his boobs would be if he was female. He blushed again, glaring at me.

"It's so heavy," he complained, reaching around to unhook to strap. I bit my lip, imagining the weight of a fully pregnant stomach. I was still just barely showing, but, I had a feeling that soon, I would start filling out. Spontaneously, I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. He gently held my neck, leaning into the kiss. _I miss this feeling_. "Now, get me out of this thing," he commanded, as the corner of his mouth twisted up in a crooked smile.

Fang POV

Later that night, after I had gotten out of that wretched contraption and our class had ended, we sat down for dinner. Dr. Martinez had prepared BLT's, which I happily began devouring. Iggy had already finished his fourth sandwich, and I could've sworn I heard his arteries clogging. "Mmm, I smell bacon," Max grinned, walking into the room. She took a set to my right, handling the delicious sandwich.

"That isn't your seat," Dr. Martinez breathed, smiling. "That is." She directed Max to the seat to my left, which had no BLT sitting before it. Max tentatively walked over to it, examining the substance on her plate. It appeared to be a lump of whole wheat noodles mixed together with a few chunks of undercooked squash.

"Really?" she asked, sighing. "I don't even get any bacon?" Her mother nodded, frowning.

"I'm sorry Max, but, it's for the best." If Max's glare could kill, Dr. Martinez would be dead. But, come to think of it, so would I... So I'm glad that's not true.

* * *

"Fang," Max whispered, rubbing her eyes. It was about nine thirty, and darkness had long fallen over the city of Mesa, Arizona. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked quietly, crawling into my lap. I lightly kissed her forehead, replying.

"Of course," I smiled, stroking her hair. "What do you want?"

Biting her lip, she thought. "Mexican food," she grinned. "I'm so hungry." I rubbed her slightly protruding stomach, smirking.

"Didn't your mom say you had to eat healthy crap?" I pondered, idly fingering a lock of her dirty blonde curls. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms disobediently.

She slowly blinked, looking at me from behind her lengthy eyelashes. "She really should stick to baking," she mentioned, breathing softly. "Please," begged as an afterthought, jutting out her bottom lip slightly. I sighed dramatically, trying to hide my smile.

"Oh, alright," I smirked, lifting her into the air so that I could stand. I set her in the loveseat, her slender limbs draping gracefully over the curves of the furniture. Max smiled cheekily, hugging a pillow.

"Thank you," she whispered, rubbing her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too," I grinned, pecking her lips. Even in the moonlight I could make out the rose colored blush that had formed around her soft cheek bones. "Be back soon," I affirmed, stepping over to Iggy. After dinner, he had fallen asleep watching the Mean Girls marathon. I'd make fun of him, but, that movie really _does _grow on you...

I poked Iggy and watched as he roused, rapidly blinking his sightless eyes. "Come on," I breathed, tugging him into a wobbly standing position. He yawned, shrugged, and followed me to the front door. Luckily, Dr. Martinez had trusted Max and I both with a set of the keys to her newly repaired Sudan. As I unlocked the car door, Iggy slid into the driver's seat, smiling up at me.

"Can I drive?" he asked hopefully, grabbing the steering wheel. I raised my eyebrow, leaning on the car.

"Hell no," I refused, rolling my eyes. He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" he questioned, sounding whiny and distressed.

"Maybe because you're blind!" I raised my voice, then, lowered it, trying to remain stealthy. Hopefully, Dr. M wouldn't catch us borrowing her car. If she did, all Hell would break loose…or _worse_. She could lock us in a room, alone, with Nudge for a _whole_ day like last time…

"**Fine**!" I hissed, shuddering at the thought. "But, you better not crash the car!" I warned him quietly, jumping into the passenger seat. He buckled his seat belt, stuck the key into the ignition, and silently drove away from the house and toward downtown Mesa.

* * *

"So, that's three soft tacos, a Fresco Bean Burrito Supreme, a double cheese Chalupa Baja, and a large Mountain Dew," the waitress recited our order, speaker phone muffling her voice slightly. "Can I get you anything else tonight?"

Iggy scratched his imaginary beard, pretending to examine the Taco Bell menu. "Nope, that'll do it," he replied, smiling into the camera. It amazes me how he can guess the location of the video camera so accurately, but, I believe it's best not to ask questions.

"Please pull up to the second window," she instructed, fighting off a yawn. Iggy pulled up to the drive-thru window with suspicious precision. Before she opened the semi-see-through window, I stopped Iggy hurriedly. If someone saw his eyes, they might get skeptical.

"Wait, dude, put these on," I whispered, handing him black glasses. He slid them on, nodding in approval.

"I've always needed pimp shades," he smirked, turning toward the pick-up window. She opened the window, flipping her auburn curls.

"That'll be 12.35," she grinned, handing Iggy the bag. He grabbed it and tossed it to me, ruffling his hair slightly. "Would you like any hot sauce with that?"

Handing her the money, he smirked, replying. "Yeah, I like it spicy," he licked his lips, winking. _Oh Iggy_. Maybe I understand what Max means when she says he's as sexist pig.

* * *

On our drive back from the local Taco Bell, a sound began emitting from somewhere in the backseat. At first, we ignored it, because after a few seconds, the noise stopped. Ten seconds later, it started again. "Go shut whatever that is up," Iggy waved dismissively, keeping his sightless eyes on the road. I shrugged, crawling into the backseat, sorting through a messy stack of papers. As I shifted some around, the noise became louder.

"**Ah ha**!" I shouted, clumsily retrieving the source of the noise; Dr. M's cell phone. "Shit! _Shit_!" I exclaimed, accidentally kicking Iggy.

"Watch it!" he warned me, smacking me with his hand. I felt the car swerve as I uneasily returned to the passenger seat. "And, why the Hell are you freaking out?"

"It's Dr. Martinez's phone!" I informed him nervously, staring at the phone. "What do I do?"

"Just answer it!" He replied, flustered. I sucked in air, clicked the 'Accept Call' button, and held it up to my ear.

"H-hello?" I answered shakily, biting my lip.

"Fang? Fang!" Max whispered triumphantly from the other end of the call. I sighed, relief flooding through my body. "I changed my mind," she continued, sounding slightly guilty. "Can you get me Chinese food instead?"

I shrugged, giving in. "No problem," I spoke, running my fingers through my tousled hair.

"Thanks! Love you," she mumbled, hanging up. I tossed the phone back into the clump of paper, sighing.

"We have to make one more stop."

* * *

"Please tell me we can go home now," Iggy pleaded, sleepily taking the brown, paper bag from the cashier of China Wok. I nodded, opening the door for him. In the distance, a lonesome car was parked, headlights dim, facing us. I shrugged it off, sliding into the Sudan.

"We might have to use a few cans of Febreeze to get the stench out," I laughed, implying the mixed aroma of both Mexican and Chinese food. He chuckled, pulling out of the almost-deserted parking lot. Bored, I sifted through the take-out bag, retrieving a cup of mysterious sauce. As I gingerly opened the sauce, ready to guess its contents, Iggy drove the car over a speed bump, slinging the sauce out of my hand and into his lap.

"Dude, gross!" he spat, attempting to wipe it off. In the process, he let go of the steering wheel, car swerving yet again into the median. He grabbed it and swerved back, sighing. "Since when are you so _damn_ clumsy?"

In the reflection of the rear-view mirror, I spotted blinking lights. Specifically, the lights were those of a cops. _Fuck. _

After we had pulled over, obeying the law, the chubby police man hobbled to the side of Dr. Martinez's Sudan. Iggy nervously rolled down the window, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "License and registration, please," he commanded, wiping some left over jelly from his doughnut off the corner of his mouth. Iggy gulped, waiting.

"License and registration, _please_," he repeated, demanding more harshly. Iggy scratched the back of his neck, grimacing.

"What exactly are you pulling us over for, sir?" he asked, the slightest bit of smart-ass-ness remaining in his tone. The cop stepped back, tugging at the locked door.

"I'm going to have to ask both of you to exit the vehicle," he stated. Iggy and I reluctantly got out, treading over to the cop. He looked at Iggy's glasses suspiciously, tapping his chin. "Please, remove your glasses, sir."

Iggy slowly slipped them off, twirling them around with his finger. Whipping out a petite, but, extremely bright flashlight, the police examined Iggy's eyes, then, froze. "Sir, are you blind?" Can my day _really_ get any worse?

Iggy POV

"You get one phone call," the stern cell guard informed us, unlocking me and Fang's newly acquired jail cell. Fang sighed, following the guard down the hall. Luckily, there weren't many crimes in Mesa, so the jail was relatively empty. I took a seat on a hard, metal bench, holding my face in my hands. Out of boredom, I went over the list in my head of reasons we were in jail; 1. Reckless driving 2. Driving without a license 3. Driving while blind…Basically, we were **screwed**.

Fang returned a few minutes later, sighing. "They'll be here in twenty minutes," he mentioned, being let back into the cell. It sounded as if the light crumple of a paper bag was emitting from under his shirt. When the guard wandered down the corridor again, Fang dropped the bags of food onto the bench, letting out a sigh of relief. "We have to get rid of the evidence before they get here, or Max's mom will kill all three of us," he whispered nervously.

"And, how do you suggest we do that?" I asked, rubbing my aching temples.

"The only way we can, now that we're locked in," he grimaced. "Eating it all."

I groaned, unwrapping a taco. "You owe me. Big time."

**OMG! My freaking computer freaking crashed the freaking day I was going to freaking update! But, I got it fixed and I hope you liked it :D I always imagined Iggy ending up in jail…hahaha**

**Anyways, thank you for telling me what you're doing this summer! I hope you're all having a great time. ****J And, my official vacation starts in two days and I'll be flying to Nashville so I wont be able to update for about two weeks L Hopefully, though, I'll have finished the next chapter by then. **

**Review or the nyan cat will murder you in your sleep…haha just kidding! …Or am I?…o.O **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Fang POV

By the time Dr. Martinez and the others had arrived at Mesa county jail, Iggy and I had sloppily devoured the secretly purchased chow that Max had requested. I wiped a dab of hot sauce from the corner of my mouth, swallowing hard for the last time. "This better not go to my hips," Iggy muttered angrily, tossing me the empty paper bag. I crumpled it lightly, thinking of my options of where to put it and the others.

Dr. Martinez's voice drifted down the desolate corridor, falling into a rhythmic crescendo with her footsteps. Panicked, I stuffed the bags into the front of my pants, shifting uncomfortably. "Iggy!" Ella squawked, dramatically clinging to the bars of the jail cell, reaching through desperately to touch Iggy. (Not that way..._pervert_.)

He rushed to her side, stroking her face through the barricade. I looked away before they started making out, rolling my eyes. Dr. Martinez was busy conversing silently with the guard, standing across from another empty chamber a few feet away. "What happened?" Max asked, rubbing her tired, chocolate brown eyes. I casually waltzed up to her.

"We got arrested," I sighed, knowing she'd obviously gathered that already.

She shifted her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. I realized then that she was wearing one of my black t-shirts, hanging loosely around her curves. "Well, no dip, Sherlock," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

I played with the loose fabric of her shirt, receiving a questioning look. "Iggy drove," I murmured, twisting the dark cotton.

"You let Iggy drive?" she asked loudly, awestruck. Iggy turned to her, pretending to be hurt.

"Hey, I am a **great** driver," he spat, crossing his arms. "I just happened to get caught..." He mumbled, turning back to Ella. Max rolled her eyes, moving to the side as the guard unlocked the cell door quietly. I happily stumbled out, attempting to maneuver without crinkling the bags between my thighs, Iggy following.

"Where'd you put the food?" Max whispered, biting her full, rose-colored lips. I could see a faint glint of vulnerability in her rich, umber eyes- a rarity, I assure you.

"We had to get rid of it," I explained, leaving out a few details. She frowned, rubbing her stomach. I leaned into her, lips brushing her ear as I whispered. "I'll fix you something at home." She gave me a small smile before her mother began speaking sternly toward us.

"I'm very disappointed with you two," Dr. Martinez commented, obviously frustrated, brow creasing into soft wrinkles. I watched the floor, noticing it's surprising sanity. "But, we all need to go get some sleep, so, I will decide your punishment later."

As long as it wasn't a day alone with Nudge and yours truly, I'd be satisfied. The five of us climbed into the Sudan, which, thankfully, was less crammed without the kids. Dr. Martinez decided that three somewhat-innocent bird kids could stay home alone if they had already hit the sack. I sat in the backseat, facing the left window, watching the newly fallen drops of rain trill against the thick glass. Max plopped her hand into my lap, resulting in a series of rustling and crunching noises. _Crap_.

I nervously looked to her, stunning face twisting in puzzlement. "Don't ask."

Max POV

After we finished our pregnancy classes in late April and the beginning of May, school in Mesa, Arizona was released for summer vacation. Likewise, our instructor cancelled the classes that took place in the second half of May, and the entirety of June and July. On the last day of school, my mother left the house to pick up Ella, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy, leaving the remaining three of us at home, alone.

"We should go on vacation," Iggy mentioned lamely, lithely tampering with the buttons of his Xbox controller. Fang, who was perched next to me on the couch did the same, flipping his dark, shaggy hair out of his face.

"I don't know if that's the _best _idea," I grimaced, poking my protruding stomach. It had grown a bit, just to the point that it bulged out the bottom of my peach tank top. Fang pressed pause, tossing the controller aside, leaving a trail of kisses on my exposed abdomen.

"But, we could get a whole hotel room to ourselves," he smirked, whispering. "Alone." He winked, pulling me into his lap. I blushed, shrugging.

"It does sound nice," I murmured as his lips brushed over my neck, sending a chill down my spine, between the places my wings gently skimmed each other the way they were folded together loosely.

"What sounds nice?" Angel asked excitedly, bursting through the front door with the others not far behind. Her eyes went blank, scanning over me. "Oh, vacation!" Curse Angel and her mind reading powers. "Can we go? Please, please, please!"

Nudge appeared beside her, skin contrasting beautifully with Angel's pale, almost white skin. "Go where?"

"On vacation!" Angel chortled, blonde curls bouncing around her misleadingly angelic face. "Iggy is thinking the beach, but, Max and Fang don't care as long there is a hotel room they can share..." she announced, grimacing. I blushed, crossing my arms.

"What'd I say about reading peoples minds?" I asked Angel rhetorically, raising my eyebrow. She frowned, nodding.

"Sorry, Max," she apologized, topaz eyes sparkling. "So, can we?" Gazzy joined Nudge and Angel, using their Bambi eyes to defeat me. My tough, unwilling facade crumbled, reducing the nothing.

"Fine," I muttered. "Ask my mom."

Iggy POV

After a long, unnecessary discussion on where we should go on vacation, we decided on Canada. Personally, I had no say in this agreement, and have no desire to travel there. Why? **A) **Justin Bieber was born in Canada **B) **Their Bacon is actually just ham pretending to be Bacon **C) **They add "Eh" to the end of every sentence. _Why do we let_ _them be a country, again? _Must be the maple syrup.

"How will you get passports in time?" Dr. Martinez questioned, skepticism present in her voice.

"We'll fly there," Max reasoned. "We'll just have to sneak by the border patrol or something." Angel, who was sitting at the end of the table, began talking.

"I can use my mind control powers to trick the border guards!" Dr. Martinez hesitated before giving in.

"Oh, alright," she sighed, standing. "I guess we do deserve a little family vacation." I could tell by the way she said it that she was smiling. Oh, what I'd give to see Ella, her daughter, smile...I know, cue the sappy music. "I'll buy plane tickets for Ella and I from my computer at work today and we'll leave Sunday," she announced. "Oh, and Fang, Iggy, can you please join me at work?" she questioned, grabbing her keys. "I need you to do me one little favor."

Fang POV

This is much worse punishment than being stuck in a room with Nudge for a day. Hell, it's more annoying and embarrassing than being caught listening to the High School Musical soundtrack. *cough* Iggy.*cough* If you're still a little confused on my current predicament, let me explain. Back when Dr. Martinez bailed Iggy and I out of jail, she told us that she would think of a punishment eventually. After a few weeks had passed with no sign of revenge, we both thought she had forgotten. Sadly, we were wrong.

"Oh, she is definitely related to Max," Iggy muttered angrily, pulling on his costume. Yes_, costume_. On this particular Friday, the animal hospital that Max's mom works for was having a promotional sale on rabies shots for the feline and canine species. In other words, she forced us into animal suits so that we could stand by the side of the road and promote their business.

I slipped into the heavy dog costume, furry fabric hanging loosely around my arms, dragging along the ground as I walked. Iggy's was a bright, honey colored cat suit with pointy ears and a long tail. If you ask me, I got the better part of the deal. "Now, go stand on the corner, hold these signs and dance," Dr. Martinez commanded, smirking.

"Dance?" Iggy and I inquired simultaneously. She nodded, shooing us away.

Defeated, we strolled to the street's edge, shuffling awkwardly. "I'm sweaty as Hell," I complained, gently moving my hips.

"Dance faster!" Dr. Martinez instructed us, having way too much fun watching us suffer. I couldn't laughing along with her though, this was ridiculous.

We tried to dance entertainingly, and, Iggy actually got into it. But, I'm sure he'd deny it if you asked him. Eventually, with sweat pouring down my back, I started relaxing a bit, not paying attention to our surroundings.

"Meow!" A girlish voice teased, walking up to us. I heard the faint click of camera, eyes widening. I immediately stopped dancing, smacking Iggy to get him to stop.

Another, more familiar voice chimed in sarcastically. "That certainly is a new look for you two." _Max_. My cheeks flushed bright red as I ripped off the head of my animal suit, tossing it at Max. She giggled, moving to the side, letting it hit the grass with a thud. Iggy took his off as well, tucking it under his arm, blushing.

"Why are you here?" Iggy asked shyly, scratching his neck. I went to retrieve the costume's head silently.

"Our mom called us, and said she wanted to show us something," Ella explained, excitedly skipping to Ig's side. "I'm so glad she did!"

Quickly, I shoved the head piece of the costume over Max's head, tackling her from behind. She squirmed under my grip, attempting to kick backwards and knock me off of her. I playfully rolled to the side and watched as she tore the costume off, grumbling. "Aww," I started, stroking her hair playfully. "Maxie's got bed-head!" She angrily smacked my hand away, as expected. I chuckled, turning to Dr. Martinez who was walking down the pavement toward us.

"I got the tickets!" She exclaimed, beckoning for us to get in her Sudan. "Now, let's go to Canada!"

**Sorry for the delayed update, guys. If you were wondering, I placed fifth in the nation for sketching at the Beta convention. So, woo and stuff, lol. If you want to give me some suggestions of what the flock should do in Canada, please just put your ideas in your review! Thanks for everything :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Max POV

I threw a few neutral colored t-shirts and sweaters into my bulky backpack, cramming another pair of old, worn jeans into the side pocket. I shuffled over to my stout, wooden dresser, retrieving a few pairs of multicolored underwear. Just then, Fang appeared, sauntering out of the bathroom directly left of me. "I like those," he announced quietly, smirking. Instinctively, I threw the underwear at him, wishing I happened to have something more substantial in my hands like say, a lamp. "Why thank you," he murmured, as I attempted to control the deep blush that was staining my cheeks momentarily.

I ran my long, slender digits through my hair, catching on the snarls. "I hope it won't be hard to fly," I stated, becoming suddenly serious, surprising even myself. The thought of flight while being nearly two months pregnant hadn't crossed my mind until now.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he kissed my forehead gently. "Don't worry," he whispered, rubbing the small of my back. "We'll stop every few hours to give you a break if you need it." I nodded, meeting his eyes. He smirked, raising his eyebrow suggestively. "Now back to those panties."

Fang POV

Max shoved me lightly, snatching her underwear back, blush rising to her cheeks yet again. "Shut up," she muttered, stuffing them into her bag. While she was still turned away, I tackled her lightly, clutching her body to mine as we fell onto the bed together. "Fang, what the Hell?"

Instead of reply, my lips brushed the soft skin of her neck, leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw line. In response, she turned over, facing me. With our lips inches from each other, she straddled my hips, thighs brushing against mine. I could only hope she didn't feel how har-

"Max, Fang," Angel chirped, obnoxiously bursting into our room, honey curls bouncing. "Mom wants to talk to you about the flights," she announced, turning to leave. I thought she was going to go, but, sadly, she spun back around, smirking. "Oh, and Fang...she _can_," she said giggling. My face flushed as she tugged the door close, running down the hall.

"Stupid mind readers!" I grimaced as Max got to her feet, looking extremely confused. I covered my crotch with my hands, sitting upright. "You go and I'll meet you there in a few minutes," I instructed her. She nodded, quietly exiting our room. Reluctantly, I shuffled into the bathroom, turning the shower's faucet to cold.

One annoyingly, frigid shower later, I pulled on some dark jeans and a t-shirt, shaking my drenched hair. I sauntered into the living room where everyone but Iggy and Ella were seated-as usual. By my guess, they were off sucking each other's faces, but, hey who am I to talk? "So, Fang," Dr. Martinez began, beckoning for me to sit with Max and her, who were scattered around what seemed to be a map. I took a seat next to Max, scratching Total behind the ear as he circled my feet.

"Ahh yeah," Total murmured, tilting his furry head. "_Riiight _there."

I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to Max and her mother. "I was thinking, If we fly into Idaho and stop to rest for an hour or so," Max explained, tracing the trail on the map with the tip of her finger. "Then, we could fly non-stop over Washington and into Victoria, where you're flight lands."

Dr. Martinez nodded, listening intently. "I bought our plane tickets for the day after you leave, so that we'll arrive at similar times." She folded up the map, handing it to Max. "Now, all of you; go get some rest, you've got a big day ahead of yourselves."

Max POV

Early the next morning, the six of us met on the roof with our backpacks securely fastened to our backs, giving us just enough room to flap our wings. Dawn was just breaking over the horizon, lighting the small town of Mesa, Arizona. "We'll call you when we land in Idaho!" I shouted down to my mother and Ella, who were standing in the driveway, waving as we took off. I unfurled my wings, tips gently brushing Fang's deep plum-colored wings. In unison, we launched ourselves off of the roof, shooting up into the sky. With Fang and I leading, Angel and Nudge held the middle as Iggy and Gazzy brought up the rear. The higher we flew, the more we appeared to be majestic hawks soaring over the quiet town below.

O

Around noon, as we were gliding over a small, desolate town somewhere in Idaho, my senses told me to stop. "Angel, where are we?" I asked, craning my neck to see the petite, blonde behind me. She scanned the area, gently flapping her pristine wings.

"Arco, Idaho," she replied intelligently, smiling. I nodded, raising my voice.

"Okay, guys," I began, spinning around so I was flying backwards, gently hovering. The rest of the flock came to a stop as well, flapping their wings gently, keeping them afloat. "We'll find somewhere to stop to rest. Let's land over there." I pointed to the edge of a clearing, close to the main street in town. They nodded, tucking in their wings in unison with me, diving down.

"Hey look!" Gazzy exclaimed, pointing excitedly at a road sign about twenty feet ahead. I focused on the sign, blocky white letters coming into view. "Arco, Idaho; home of the world's first nuclear power plant," Gazzy read aloud, eyes widening with excitement. "Can we go? Please, please, _please_?"

I shifted my weight, glancing at the rest of my Flock. Iggy and Gazzy were whispering, most likely devising some evil, pyromaniac plans. Fang was silent, looking as handsome as ever. Nudge, who had been unnaturally quiet today, raised her hand. Hesitantly, I nodded toward her, signaling for her to speak. "Also, are we going to eat some potatoes? Because, Idaho is like, famous for potatoes, right? I mean, there are a **LOT** of ways to cook potatoes. You can mash them, slice them, boil them, fry them- and now, I sound like that shrimp guy from Forrest Gump-mpgh!"

Angel clamped her hand over Nudge's mouth, receiving an apologetic look. "Please, Max?" Iggy and Gazzy pleaded simultaneously. I sighed, shrugging.

"I guess we can, but, just for an hour or so!" I announced, attempting to sound like I was in control.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, punching the air.

Iggy POV

Eventually, we found our way to the nuclear power plant, swooping down silently to the edge of a large hill. I tucked my wings in, pulling on a thin, blue jacket to conceal them. "This is going to be _so_ awesome!" Gazzy yelled, high-fiving me. I grinned, nodding,

Casually, the six of us strolled up the steep incline, stopping at the entrance of the building. Just then, a group of people shuffled out, gathering around the front door.

"The Nuclear Power Plant Tour will begin shortly, so, please gather your group," one woman instructed loudly, wind muffling her voice slightly. I leaned against the wall, finger tips scrapping the crimson-colored bricks gently.

"Now, you two better not kill anyone," Max warned, poking my chest. Gazzy appeared beside me, crossing his arms.

"We won't," we answered Max simultaneously, smirking. Nudge and Angel were a few feet away, discussing some new Disney Channel show, deep in meaningless conversation.

After a few minutes had passed, the tour guide called us all inside the building, saving us from the irritating wind. We shuffled up an old, creaky flight of stairs, foot steps echoing off the walls of the vast building. We entered a corridor as the guide explained the history of nuclear weapons. "On July 17th, 1995, Arco, Idaho became the first city in the world to be lit by atomic power." Gazzy pulled me to the side, whispering faintly.

"Hey, since we already know all of this by heart," he admitted truthfully. "Can we go look for some 'souvenirs'?" he pleaded, jabbing my side playfully. I knew exactly what he meant- bombs.

"Hell yeah," I replied, laughing manically.

Max POV

We began touring the old factory, following the guide down an empty hall. Eventually, it led to a wide room with lots of buttons covering the wall. I quietly shuffled over to Fang who was staring at the multitude of buttons, fascinated. "Hey, I need to go call my mom," I whispered, tugging on his arm gently. "Can you keep an eye on those two?" I asked semi-sarcastically, pointing to Iggy and Gazzy who were huddled together in the other corner of the room, silently chatting, He nodded, lightly leaning in to peck my lips. I blushed, smiling. "We'll continue this later."

Attempting to be sneaky, I crept out of the room, walking back down the ancient flight of stairs, to the desolate lobby. Luckily, the six of us shared a cell phone, so that we could easily contact my mother. I dialed her number, pressing send. "Hello? Max?" she answered quickly. "How was the flight? Where are you?"

"Yeah, and the flight was easy. We landed in Arco, Idaho," I replied, curiously scanning the empty room. "We'll leave pretty soon."

"Good," she breathed, sighing in relief. "I have to go finish up at work," she said, clearing her throat. "Oh, and Ella wanted me to tell you to tell Iggy that she misses and loves him," she added, giggling. "Oh, young love! Ah, well, call me later. Love you!"

"Love you too," I muttered, closing the phone. Running my fingers through my hair, I started walking back up the stairs, stopping at the entrance of the empty hallway. To my right, I heard faint voices. Following the noise, I began to investigate. Since of all of us bird kids had learned to virtually mute our foot steps, the three people hunched over a box on the ground didn't hear me when I entered the room. "Fang? Iggy? Gazzy?" I questioned, raising eye brow.

They spun around, looking guilty. "We're uh-" Gazzy tried to cover for them, scratching his neck. I stalked over to them, peering over their heads, examining the object.

"Is that a bomb?" I questioned, eyes widening. The three of them stood, nervously blocking me from its view.

"_Max_? Is that you?" a semi-familiar voice asked, echoing from behind me. I whipped around, jaw dropping. Sam. The polite classmate from our school in Virginia, who took me on my first date. And, possibly tried to kill me. That part is still a little blurry.

"S-Sam?" I inquired, blinking. He nodded, shaggy, blonde curls falling into his eyes. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to steady my voice.

He chuckled, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Vacationing with my parents," he answered, taking a step closer to me. I felt Fang move behind me protectively, placing his hand in mine. "And, you?"

"Same," I lied, locking eyes with him. He eyed Fang's and my grasp, raising his eyebrow as if he were about to ask a question.

"**Hello**?" Nudge shouted, bursting into the room along with Angel. In the process, they ran into Sam and he stumbled, attempting to regain his balance. He ended up standing properly again farther into the area, toward Gazzy, Fang, Iggy and I. In response, the four of us shuffled over to Nudge and Angel, facing Sam, backs to the entrance. "Hey, it's that Sam guy Max used to sort of date back in Virginia!" Nudge pointed out, noticing who he was for the first time. "You know the one that took her out for a movie and ice cream, and Fang waited by the door all night and made all of swear not to tell Max or he'd kill us-"

"**WE GET IT NUDGE, THANK YOU**," Fang interrupted abruptly, blushing. I giggled, poking him.

"Yeah," Sam added, smiling at me creepily. "May we can do that again sometime," he offered, winking.

Fang angrily pushed forward, shoving Sam's chest. Sam staggered back, eyes widening. "Look, Max is my fiancé. Oh, yeah, and she's pregnant," he stated, pointing to my slightly protruding stomach. I blushed, shrugging. "So, leave her the Hell alone," he demanded with finality, beginning to leave.

Iggy tossed Sam the bomb, smirking. Sam caught it clumsily, examining it. "What the Hell, Iggy?" I questioned, pulling Fang back.

"Just fucking run!" he answered, hiding his laughter.

"Language!" I snapped, pointing at him.

"Just run!" he pleaded and I gave in, following the rest of our Flock out of the massive building.

As I took off running, I couldn't help but to glance at Sam one last time. You'd think he'd drop the bomb and, run, right? Well, instead of paying attention to the explosive in his hand at all, he was merely staring blankly ahead, looking horrified, muttering. "Y-your brother got you pregnant?"

**So, that was a pretty fast update, Eh? (creepy Canadian 'Eh' o.O) I know most of you were expecting this chapter to be in Canada and I'm sorry that it isn't, but, I thought this was a fun filler chapter. If you happen to be a Sam fan, here's a little spoiler (he didn't die lol) and, also, you'll probably have to have a perverted mind to get some of the stuff at the beggining...hehe**

**As for all of your wonderful ideas, I will be attempting to incoorporate them in the next chapter :D I believe one reviewer without an account asked about my Beta sketch so, I will be attempting to add a link to a picture of that on my profile if anyone would like to see it. **

**In random news, I saw a little kid (male) randomly start peeing on a tire in a parking lot...I will never be the same. o.o So, on that pleasant note, please review! Thanks for being awesome and stuff XD**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Max POV

We bound out of the enormous, brick building, breathing heavily. "Iggy!" I hissed, attempting to contain my laughter. Sam never learned that we weren't related- how hilarious! "Did you just kill that poor, confused bastard?" I made sure that the younger of the group were out of earshot when I cursed, thank you very much.

Iggy smirked, crossing his arms. "It was a puny little stink bomb," he admitted, high-fiving Fang. "As much as we'd both like to finish him off." Fang nodded silently, onyx eyes silently connecting with mine.

His gaze sent a glacial sensation down my back, shooting to the tips of my wings, ruffling the white and copper feathers. He overreacted with Sam, so, I was a bit distraught, but, it's impossible to stay mad at Fang. Even if he wrote me a letter confessing his love for me, saying that he was a danger to me and flock, but, that he'd meet me on a cliff in twenty years _(pfft, like that'd ever happen) _I couldn't help, but to forgive him. "Whatever, just don't blow anything important up," I muttered, scanning the area around the hill.

"Max?" Gazzy asked, stuffing something unrecognizable to me in his jacket pocket. "Can we get some lunch?" I suspiciously eyed him,

"Yeah, can we please?" Nudge added, widening her massive, mocha-hued eyes. I sighed, stomach growling in agreement. "I could really go for a greasy hamburger right about now, with extra lettuce, but no tomato. I hate tomatoes! It's like seriously, who likes tomatoes? They're all squishy and red and-"

"If she says yes, will you shut up?" Iggy questioned sarcastically, rolling his sightless eyes. Nudge nodded, smiling. Iggy turned to me, waiting.

"Okay, fine - off we go!" I shouted, voice being ripped away by the wind. Luckily, the petite town of Arco, Idaho had a measly population of just under one thousand people, so, we could safely unfurl our wings and take off without being seen. Around twenty minutes later, we landed behind the first food stop we spotted - 'Pickle's Place.' Casually, we concealed our wings and strolled inside. We were greeted warmly and sat near an old window, obediently sliding into the roomy, cushioned booth. After scanning the menu briefly, we put in our enormous order.

"I'll have two Atomic Burgers and a strawberry milkshake," Iggy mentioned, handing the menu back to the waitress, bored. She blushed, twirling a strand of her dark, flowing hair. Because he was blind, of course, he didn't notice her attempt to flirt with the poor, sightless pyromaniac. Nudge spent at least ten minutes rambling mindlessly to the employee about the importance of potatoes in the society of Idaho, before deciding on a plain burger, accompanied by a side their famous fried pickle chips. Fang and I- ironically- ordered the same meal; a Rueben sandwich and fries. Gazzy settled on a basket of fries and their soup of the day; chicken noodle, after I rejected his idea to request ham and bean soup. That kid has enough unnatural flatulence naturally- there is _no _need to add beans to the situation!

As we were waiting for our chow to arrive, I noticed Iggy frowning and sent a thought to Angel telepathically. _Ange, what's Iggy thinking about?_

Her topaz eyes met mine, head cocking to the side slightly. _Ella, _she replied briefly. _Oh, and Fang is imagining you nak-_

"Enough!" I retorted, eyes widening. Fang raised an eyebrow, taking my hand under the table- _perv_. _Did I just say that out loud? Shi-_

_Yes, _Angel smirked, entering my thoughts again. I glared, mentally banning her from my thoughts. Thankfully, the waitress re-appeared, carrying multiple plates of food in her arms, saving me from myself.

After we had stuffed our faces and paid, we returned to our original landing location. "We're heading North West over Washington into Victoria, Canada," I announced, launching into the air with my fellow flock mates.

Fang POV

She was mad at me; I could see it in the deep, chocolate brown orbs of her extra-sensitive, mutant bird-kid eyes. Yeah, I was a jerk to Sam, but, he almost had my Max once, and, I would never let him again. She is the love of my life, and, I wasted way too much time mustering up the nerve to tell her how I feel to lose her now.

We had been flying for a little over three hours when something dark overhead caught my attention. I peered backwards, observing the unmistakable object hovering in the sky. I had gravitated toward the back of our flying formation, which explains why I heard the plane before any of the others. "Guys," I said loudly, successfully retrieving their attention. "Airplane," I announced briefly, gesturing behind me. Max nodded, holding up two fingers. No, she wasn't making a peace sign- can you honestly imagine 'hippie' Max? Her hair would be in loose, subtle curls cascading down her back, not far from the thin, tie-die material draped over her hips. And, finally, the corners of her soft, rosy lips turned up in a mellow grin... Eh em... _Stupid hormones_!

Anyways, by the time I had snapped out of my little 'daydream,' Max and the others had dove down into the sky, following her non-verbal instructions. I tucked in my dark, raven wings, plunging into the sky below, trailing not far behind them. Silently, we landed in a gathering of lofty pines, clinging to the damp branches. "That was close, but, I don't think they spotted us," Max announced, crouching on a thick, mossy branch. "Angel," she directed, tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. Angel agilely leapt onto the same extension of the pine as Max. "Where are we?"

Angel's face contorted in concentration, sandy-colored curls bouncing slightly. "Just East of the Port Angeles airport," Angel answered, swinging her lanky, pale legs. Behind me, I heard a girlish shriek.

"Aww, Iggy," I began sarcastically. "Didn't we talk about this? Spiders are more afraid of you then you are of them."

"That was Nudge, ass hole," Iggy replied, glaring.

"Iggy, Language!" Max barked, standing. "Nudge, what happened?"

"Port Angeles, as in fifty-six miles from Forks, Washington. A.K.A the setting of the best movie saga/ book series ever!" Nudge exclaimed, punching the air excitedly. I've never seen Nudge look so…_rabid_. Confused, Max crossed her arms, leaning against the base of the pine.

"What the heck is she talking about?" Max asked to no one in particular as Nudge continued babbling to herself, nearly walking off the pine's branch multiple times.

"Twilight," Gazzy replied a little too quickly, causing suspicion. He laughed awkwardly, then spoke again, words rushed. "She, uh never shut up about it. Edward this, Jacob that."

"Can we go, please, please, please?" Nudge begged, pouting. Max's brow creased as she bit her lip, attempting to withstand Nudge's pleading. Then, she pulled out the big guns; those_ damn _Bambi eyes.

Gazzy POV

I tucked my pallid, feathery wings beneath the slightly protruding bone of my shoulder blades. We descended, gently landing in the quaint, North-Western city of Forks, Washington. My heart skipped a beat- we were where it all began! Okay, for all of you that don't know this already, I'm a bit of a Twilight fan. Of course, I'm in the closet about this because, well, what real man reads Twilight and willingly admits it? Exactly.

It doesn't help that I secretly stole the books from Nudge, read them, and snuck them back into her relatively empty bookshelf. She'd kill me if she knew I touched her copy. Hey, call me what you will; a twilighter , diehard twihard, or even a fanpire- it was an intriguing novel.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Nudge shrieked, giddily jumping as Max helped her tug on a loose, gray sweater. I rolled my eyes- I bet she's Team Jacob. Edward is **obviously **destined to be Bella's soul mate, _plus_, he sparkles! Er, um, yeah…

"Can we just get this over with?" Fang complained, sighing theatrically. Iggy's and Fang's expression were identical, and they both read: 'Kill me **NOW**.' They just don't appreciate it. _Hmph. _

Max POV

After we had reluctantly purchased our 'Twilight Tour' tickets, we were ushered into a fossil of a tour bus; frayed navy carpet torn and stained. Nudge promptly sat in the first seat, seemingly unaware of the pale, scrawny teenage girl that occupied the other half of the bench. Protectively, I slid into the bench behind Nudge, Fang silently joining me. "Hey," he whispered, grinning crookedly like he does. A faint blush crept to my cheeks. "You look super excited," he joked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his warm chest.

I groaned, noting his sarcasm. "Yeah, I can't wait to be trampled by a screaming cluster of hormonal fan-girls," I laughed, watching as Iggy sauntered into the bus, lips drawn into a thin, flat line, eyes partially closed. He wasn't so thrilled about this either.

Finally, the random collection of obsessed fans filed into the ancient bus, and we slowly, but surely, lurched forward. Their mishmash of pointless chatter ceased immediately when one girl, tan-skinned with dark, straight hair and angular features, began playing music on her Ipod out loud. In a slightly creepy, somewhat mesmerizing way, almost every single person on the bus began singing along.

"O. M. G!" Nudge squealed, standing. _What? _"It's the Twilight soundtrack!" she finished, then, continued chanting along harmoniously with the other fans. _Oh. _For the rest of the never-ending drive to our first stop, we listened to most of the soundtrack. Although I was only partially listening, I'd definitely say my favorite was Decode by Paramore. That Hayley girl sure can sing. Iis the

"Our first stop," the bus driver, a hefty woman with a long braid of blonde hair twisted down her back, began. "is the Swan house, home to our very own Bella Swan and her father, Charlie." She slowly opened the buses entrance, allowing the fan girls to flood out and gather around the house. I caught Angel's hand, keeping her at my side. "Did you know, the series of four books has sold more than twenty- five million copies worldwide?" she recited, voice irritatingly monotone.

At the second stop, we visited Forks High School, which seemed eerily similar to the High School we attended briefly in Virginia. As we exited the bus, I heard Fang ask in disgust, "Is that girl humping a life-size doll of Edward Cullen?" Iggy, confused as Hell, had Fang explain the scene to him, only to regret asking in the first place. I merely laughed my ass off- at least something entertaining happened on this _stupid_ tour!

The tour continued throughout the night, and, we visited 'Twilight Hotspots' such as the Forks Hospital, the Cullen House, and finally, the Vampire Baseball field a few miles away. By the time the tour had come to a close, I was sprawled on Fang's lap, exhausted. At some point, I even dozed off.

"Wake up sleepy-head," Fang joked, poking me. I roused, sitting upright, rubbing my eyes. Nudge had joined Angel in the bench across from us and behind them, were Iggy and Gazzy. Nudge had a 'Team Jacob' shirt I didn't recognize tightly gripped in her hands, grinning widely. "They had a gift store," Fang muttered, answering my un-asked question. I nodded, standing as the tour guide directed everyone to leave. The six of us tiredly slumped out of the bus, gathering on the sidewalk.

"We'll get a hotel," I sighed reluctantly, eyes drooping. We could call my mom in the morning. They nodded happily in agreement. Eventually, we found a cheap motel with two beds and a pull out couch and settled in for the night. I crawled into bed, making a cocoon for myself out of the stiff, white sheets. Fang shivered, tugging them away from me.

Iggy groaned, breaking the silence of the night. "I still can't get the _damn_ image of that girl humping the Edward Cullen doll out of my head!"

**So, that was a _pretty_ sloooow update...sorry! Tomorrow is my last day of the classes I took this week (Drawing 1 and Figure Drawing) so, I've been SO busy! Next week, I have classes too, so expect a slow update. Anywho, I hope you liked it! Sorry if I offended any 'Diehard Twihard's' lol I actually kind of like the Twilight saga. **

**I feel like I should say something at the end of my chapters like Youtubers say at the end of their video like Shane Dawson- "Leave me a question, maybe I'll answer it. Leave me a costume, maybe I'll wear it" lol but you are just left with me pleading for reviews. Seriously, how hard is it to press that little button riiight down there?...All I'm saying is, if you DON'T review, all of the world's supply of Bacon will disintigrate and Rebecca Black will come to your house and kill you with her singing...g'bye! 3**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Max POV

The next morning, I woke early, sitting upright in the petite, motel bed. Making almost no noise, I rose, toes skimming the shag carpet as I maneuvered between the cluster of occupied mattresses. Suddenly, I stumbled, clutching my stomach. An eerie sickness spread like the branches of a thriving tree, wrapping around my abdomen, clawing it's way up to my throat. _Not again_.

I made my way to the unfamiliar, cramped bathroom, fingernails scrapping against the glossy porcelain. Thankfully, Fang was behind me immediately, gently gathering the unruly halo of bed-head away from my face. Patiently, he waited, rubbing in between my wings. At last, I stopped and Fang propped me onto the sink's ledge. "Are you okay?" he pondered, dabbing the corners of my mouth with a damp, bright yellow wash cloth. The fabric matched the annoyingly bright bathroom tile, outdated- much like the rest of the motel.

I nodded, weakly resting my head on his shoulder. Fang is the only person I would ever feel comfortable being openly vulnerable with. He lightly caressed my forehead with his soft lips, murmuring. "Good."

Then, I shuffled off the counter, quickly brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail. Angel and Nudge woke at the same time, desperately hungry. "We can stop at McDonald's," I reasoned. You got to love McDonald's ability to provide consistently questionable, undeniably greasy fast food.

Gazzy stirred as Nudge and Angel both jauntily strolled into the bathroom together, grooming their wild manes. He, too, was pleased with our plans to visit Mickey D's.

Of course, Iggy remained fast asleep, lightly snoring. I groaned, trudging over to his limp, sleeping body. "Iggy," I began, poking him. "Wake up." He shifted, unconsciously tugging the sheet over his head. "Iggy!" Yet again, the blind pervert/pyromaniac was not fazed by my demand. "Gazzy, a little help here?"

Gazzy smirked, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Oh, _Iggy_," he began, imitating Ella's voice. It was uncanny! "Iggy, wake up baby," he continued, failing to maintain his giggles.

Iggy shot up in bed, breath jagged. "Ella?" I snickered, punching his arm with little force. He was so obviously in love with Ella, and likewise, Ella had fallen for him. It'd almost be cute if he wasn't, well, Iggy.

Fang laughed quietly, rolling his eyes at our childish-ness.

"Fooled ya," Gazzy chuckled, ruffling Iggy's messy nest of strawberry blonde lochs. Iggy grimaced, standing angrily.

"You guys suck," he spat, brushing off his thin, light blue sweater. He thought for a moment, giving in to temptation. "Let's go get some grub."

Fang POV

Disgusted, I wiped the thick grease that had coated my fingers off on my dark, baggy jeans. Iggy let out a deafening belch, slapping Gazzy's hand in triumph. "Gross," Nudge mumbled, slowly getting to her feet. She would have said more, but, we had successfully stuffed our faces with McDonald's limited breakfast selection.

Letting the food digest, and quite possibly corrode our intestines, I hijacked their wifi and updated my blog. I had yet to tell my fans of Max's pregnancy, because I had no desire to receive any more creepy, sex-related emails and stories from 'fangirls.' Iggy, being the twisted, horny bastard he is, made me read the first twenty or so to him…

Then, groggily, we found a remotely empty, unpopulated section of Forks, Washington. I unfurled my wings, dark feathers catching the damp wind. Max gave directions, readying her stance, and we took flight.

* * *

The flight into Victoria, Canada was relatively short and simple. Unlike Fork's muggy climate, the weather in Victoria was chilly and relatively pleasant. Luckily, we didn't decide to visit here in Winter, or our wings would freeze over, and we'd fall like rocks. Max signaled for us to land and I squeezed Iggy's hand twice, ducking my head to avoid his left wing as it swooped down beside me. He nodded, joining us in our descent.

To my right, a grayish ocean sprayed the land's edge. On the opposite side, a majestically town with ornate, castle-like buildings and an excess of lush greenery filled my view. In the distance, a ferry boat tugged forward, approaching us slowly. Angel and Nudge dragged a reluctant Max to a nearby information kiosk, smiles wide. Gazzy had gathered some rocks, handed a few to Iggy and they stood together, tossing them into the water contentedly. Yeah, _great idea_, Gaz. Let the blind guy throw things.

This, of course, left me alone, as usual- silently 'brooding' as some would say. I guess it's all this alone time that makes me seem so aloof and macho.

Ten minutes later, after the ferry had docked, the girl's returned with a pamphlet on the town and a ferry schedule. "In Victoria," Nudge began. "We can take a ferry to the islands of British Columbia, go to the Sante Spa, or visit Miniature World," she recited, scanning the pamphlet. Nudge giggled, twirling her dark curls. "Miniature World? Is that, like, a community of tiny people? Or do they shrink you to fit inside? And, if they did, wouldn't everything seem normal-sized anyways?" Sadly, her pointless babble made sense to me. I blame jetlag.

Angel interrupted her, flipping through a couple, similar booklets. "We could also go on a ghost tour or visit Hatley castle," she mentioned excitedly. I perched on a nearby bench as Iggy spoke his mind.

Iggy POV

"Count me in for the ghost tour," I added, shoving my hand in my pockets. It was pretty much the only activity that didn't involve sight. Gazzy shuffled forward.

"I vote the same," he said, agreeing with me.

"Nudge? Angel?" Max asked, attempting to include all of our votes. "I'm up for anything."

"Well," Nudge started, taking a deep breath. "I'd really like to get to the bottom of this Miniature World crisis, but, I don't think I could ever pass up a day at a real spa. I mean, have you seen my hair lately?" No, I thought wryly. "I could definitely use a good conditioning, especially after the flight. And, I got pretty sweaty on the Twilight Tour-"

"Okay!" Max interjected abruptly. "So, that's two for the ghost tour and one for the spa. My mother and Ella should be on their way by now, so, I'll try calling them later. Anyone else?"

"Oh, I vote for the spa too!" Angel added, seeming slightly unsure about her decision. That left Fang and Max to decide.

"I don't care," Fang muttered, ever-so-emo as usual. Hey, I love the guy, but, his aura doesn't exactly scream pink. "I guess I pick the ghost tour."

Max hesitated for a little too long, which leads me to believe Angel was working her mind powers a bit. "Then, we'll do both! Come on," she exclaimed. "We better get going!"

* * *

Miserably, I trudged into the Sante Spa, groaning in displeasure. At spas, from my knowledge, you got avocado masks and pedicures while gossiping with your best gal pal. Which is great for the female gender, but, last time I checked, I still had a penis.

"Relax, Ig," Fang said, shoving me lightly. A woman with a subtle, relaxed voice was explaining the spa to the others as he continued whispering quietly. "At least, here, the girl can't refuse to touch you you while you're half naked." He chuckled, but, I merely shrugged, acknowledging the fact.

"Gentlemen, come with me," the woman gestured, calling for Fang, Gazzy and I to follow her. Unfortunately, in a foreign environment, my only options are to A) wing it, possibly running into walls, Justin Beiber cutouts, people, etc. B) Hold hands with the nearest flock mate. So, of course, I made the rational decision- wing it.

Luckily, the most damage I suffered was stubbing my toe on a small trash can...or person, I couldn't tell. The employee guided us to another room and directed us to three chairs. They were enormous and plush, and I sank slightly when I plopped down into it.

Immediately, someone started rubbing some substance on my cheeks and forehead. "What the Hell?" I questioned, bolting upright. The employee, a relatively strong, petite girl pushed me back down and continued massaging my face with the goo.

"This is an aloe Vera and honey blend facial," she explained as another set of hands went to work on my feet. Fang and Gazzy groaned, equally as dreadful about this entire experience. Eventually, I was flipped on my back, face pressed in between two white pillows. "Now, I'm going to apply a lubricant-"

"That's what she said," I interjected, smirking. Hey, if I see an opportunity, I'll take it.

Max POV

After about two hours of facials, pedicures, and manicures, Angel, Nudge, and I were re-directed to the men of our flock. Although I felt extremely clean, I had already begun to chip away at the pearly paint that coated my fingernails, agitated. But, luckily, my thoughts were interrupted by the funniest sight- Iggy having his nails painted. I could barely contain my laughter!

"Make sure it's an unnoticeable color," he instructed the employee, chewing his lip. Apparently, he had yet to become aware of our arrival. Fang, spotting me, silently rose from his seat, nails untouched.

He smirked, taking a jar of hot pink nail polish from Nudge's caramel-colored digits. Trudging over to the nail stylist, a dainty woman with black, pixie-cut hair, he quietly handed it to her and leaned over, whispering in her ear. She nodded, a sly grin forming over her lips as she started painting Iggy's nails pink. "Oh, of course," she reassured, lying with ease. If he found out about this, we'd never hear the end of it. It was quite hilarious.

* * *

That night, after we had eaten our weight in pizza, we rented two, adjacent hotel rooms, five minutes from Victoria's Ferry. They were modern and simple, each complete with a queen-sized bed, a pull-out couch, and a kitchenette. In the first room, Nudge and Angel promptly called the queen-sized bed, leaving the couch to Gazzy. As they settled in, Fang and I sauntered into the second. It was identical to the first, including an abstract painting of a leafy tree, hanging over the master bed. I sprawled out on the coral blanket, arms falling loosely above my head.

In the next second, Fang gently, but, aggressively pinned them to the bed, grinning. I bit my lip as I tentatively watched him undo the zipper of my windbreaker with his teeth. It was one of Fang's rare, hormonal outbreaks- one that I didn't plan on or care to stop. Pushing me farther onto the bed, crawling on top of my body, he nipped at my collar bone, sharp teeth sinking ever-so-slightly into my flesh. Hey, we don't call him Fang for nothing.

Feeling a familiar burning in my thighs, I assisted him in the removal of my jeans, grey tank top, and converse. In the process of extracting Fang's clothes, our door was flung open by none other than the Perv of All Pervs. "Hey do you guys know where they keep their plunger- oh my God," he coughed, waving the air from his face. "I can smell the teenage lust and hormones," he joked, pretending to choke as he exited the room, tugging it shut behind him. Through the thin walls, his episode remained slightly audible. I rolled my eyes, pulling away the blanket I had used to uselessly hide my half-naked body from a blind guy.

"That bastard," Fang ground out, sighing. I frowned, wrapping my arms around his waist. We swayed gently, hot skin pressed together.

"Maybe later tonight," I suggested, raising my eyebrows, smiling. He smirked, obsidian eyes glinting. I slowly extended my arms, wrapping them around his neck, tilting my head to kiss him.

"I still need help finding the plunger!" _Ugh_!

Fang POV

"You are the _worst_ cock block ever!" I grumbled, glaring at Iggy as he agilely waltzed along a stone ledge. The ghost tour had started nearly ten minutes earlier, and in that time we had been given a brief history of the city.

"Don't hate me cuz you ain't me," he retorted, smirking. Under his uncaring exterior, I knew he was only jealous because he wasn't getting laid. But, then again, neither was I...so, back to blaming Iggy. "Haters gunna hate," he continued until the tour guide shot us a dirty look and I jabbed his side.

It continued for about another hour, and took us on a mile or so stroll around the area. Some of the ghost 'legends' were cheesy and unrealistic, but, the younger half of our group still seemed slightly shaken up. The only thing that gets to Max are physiological horror movies like the Shining and Jacob's Ladder.

On our way back to the hotel, as we groggily tucked Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy in for the night, Iggy exclaimed in realization. "Why the **Hell** are my nails hot fucking pink?"

** Okay, I know you're mad, but, I literally JUST got back from vacation. And, I stayed up until 4 to type this, so, you best be happy foo! (why am I talking like a gangster? haha) Anywho, tell me what you think blah blah blah just review I really don't care if it's relavent to my story at all. It could be a poem about bacon for all i care XD. **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Max POV

_I saw it again; that intensity in Fang's mysterious, endless eyes. And, although I felt hazy, like part of it wasn't real, I knew, somehow, that it was._

_He pinned either of my delicate wrists to the freshly painted door, leaving bite marks down the side of my neck. At last, our lips met, tongues dueling for dominance. His won, of course, strong tongue searching my mouth, running along my teeth gently._

_Casually, his hand brushed my thigh and I bucked forward, gasping for breath. It was too dark to tell, but, I knew he was smirking. "Enough," I moaned, breaking from his grasp. He tossed me over his bare, broad shoulder, carrying me through the door. Then, he laid me on the bed, as anxious to remove my clothing as I was. There was a lacy black nightgown separating us from each other- something I wouldn't be caught dead in, under normal circumstances._

_He attempted tugging it over my head, but, my wings were catching in the fabric. He growled, ripping the material down the middle, revealing my bare skin. In the glow of the night, I could see only his satisfied grin._

* * *

I rubbed my eyes, breathing in deeply. All around me was pitch black; a curtain of darkness that obstructed my view. Blindly, I rose, anxious to calm my flushed cheeks, arms outstretched before me. If Fang ever discovered my steamy, barely PG13 dream about us, I'd _never_ hear the end of it.

My fingers parted the heavy drapery that shielded us from breaking daylight. Downtown Victoria materialized before me, a waterfall of sunlight cascading into the dark hotel room.

Behind me, the glow caught dramatically on Fang's outstretched wings, creating an array of deep indigo and purple. They fluttered gently as he woke, contracting gracefully as he yawned. "Max?" he pondered, standing groggily.

I grinned, ambling over to him quietly. With gentle swiftness, he dipped me into a deep kiss, lips lingering on mine. He tasted warm and earthy, like cinnamon. "Good morning," I smirked, amused. He nodded silently, chuckling as my stomach emitted a low growl.

"Hungry for more?" he teased, hands sliding down to my hips lithely. I shoved him, blushing. Did he know about my dream, _somehow_? "How was your fantasy?" he asked, winking. **Fuck**.

The colored drained from my face as I bit my lip, barely maintaining my cool. "H-how did you know?"

"You moan in your sleep," he admitted, chuckling. I glared, trying desperately to be mad at him. But, instead, I only noticed the morning light falling over his toned abdomen and the familiar shake of his laugh.

Damn him for being so perfect, so irresistible. "Kind of like the way Iggy moans when he has fantasies about Bacon-"

"**DID SOMEONE SAY BACON?**" Iggy interrupted enthusiastically, bursting into our room._ How does he do that? _I rolled my eyes, smiling. Fang sauntered into the petite bathroom, muttering, amused.

"Yes, Ig," I replied, pulling a light blue t-shirt with faded, white letters scrawled across the front over my gray tank top. He chortled happily, punching the air.

"Yippie!"

* * *

Successfully, we located a local restaurant that sold breakfast. The building itself was pretty ancient, and the faded, lemon-colored paint that coated the exterior had begun to chip away. Although, the aroma that permeated out of the slightly dilapidated building was intoxicating. Max the novelist? I think _not_.

"I'm **so** hungry," Angel groaned, interrupting my thoughts. I instinctively stroked her blonde curls. Maybe in some ways, she is still my baby, even with one of my own on the way.

"Right this way," the employee smiled, a gaggle of menus in hand. I couldn't help but notice that this waitress- her name tag said 'Shelby'- looked similar to me.

Okay, so I avoided mirrors at all costs, because my face and hair was usually caked with blood and dirt. But, I could easily recognize the loose, dirty-blonde curls and familiar, dark brown eyes.

Iggy pushed me along, anxious to meet again with his one true love- greasy, delicious strips of swine. Fang took my hand, staring into my eyes. Once seated, we shared an unspoken conversation regarding Shelby. He saw it too; our resemblance. "_Something is wrong_," I mouthed, suddenly feeling very empty inside.

Iggy POV

"So, you're saying, you only have 'Canadian Bacon'?" I questioned the waitress, using my fingers as air quotes.

"Yes," she replied, sounding slightly rehearsed.

My sightless eyes widened as I swallowed hard, clutching my chest. "Well, then bring me that." I choked on my words, astonished. It should be a _sin_ to have a restaurant and not sell Bacon. And, the felon's punishment would be 'Death by Bacon,' where they slowly drowned in a heaping pile of it.

No, never mind. That's a reward. Note to self: add 'Death by Bacon' to will.

"You know those feather extensions?" Nudge asked no one in particular, voice peppy and even as usual. "Well, I think they're great, I mean, I like the blue, but, the brown speckled one would go better with my wings. I wonder if they could just use a feather from my wings-" her thoughts seemed to trail off as the waitress returned with our food.

And, it smelled **AMAZING**. Bacontastic. It smelled so good, I'd consider singing that song, 'Fabulous,' from High School Musical Two for it.

_Maybe_.

"Here is your Canadian Bacon," the waitress revealed, plate clanking onto the table before me. Her voice sounded familiar, but I shook the thought from my mind, blindly reaching for the 'Bacon.' Lifting the slice of meat closer to my face, I inhaled, shrugging. It couldn't be _that_ bad...

"Bull shit!" I exclaimed, choking on the Imposter. It was merely ham, not nearly as magnificent as Bacon.

"Language!" Max enforced, desperately attempting to maintain the youth of our flock's innocence. It was quite hypocritical though, as she and Fang had done the dirty several, several times... We _really_ need thicker walls.

"There is this place in Canada," Nudge began, mouth full of pankcake. She literally _never_ shuts up. Trust me, if putting muzzles on humans (or birdkids) was legal, she'd have one. "That sells these, like, backpacks and shirts and stuff with really bad cow puns. Like, 'Hannah MOOtana, Moovatar, Buzz Lightsteer," she giggled, swallowing. "Oh, and Dairy Potter," she added, swallowing. Although, I have to admit, I really wanted to go there. Cow puns are awesome.

"Hey, Nudge," Angel whispered. "Is that Justin Bieber?"

"OH. MY. **CULLEN**!" Nudge screeched, rustling a few napkins and miscellaneous silverware as she stood. Frightened, I plugged my ears, only muffling her excitement. "Where? _Is it him? _Is it? Oh my gosh, he's like number one on my guy-list. Número freakin' uno. That's Spanish, right? Me no speaky any Espanola. Aaanywho, JUSTIN!" She breathed heavily, calming down a bit. "Omg, _omg_," she continued. By the faint thumping on the ground, I could guess that Nudge and Angel were jumping up and down like little, screaming fan-girls do.

I wonder if _I_ have any fan-girls...

"Guys," Max interrupted, voice appearing anxious. "I got a text message!"

"Awe, Maxie's finally a real teenager," I teased, chuckling.

"No,_ seriously_, guys," her voice seemed choppy and uneven. "I-it's about my mom, and Ella," she sputtered as my stomach dropped.

Not Ella, I pleaded. _Not Ella._

"They've been captured."

Max POV

_Bzzz. Bzzz_.

The boxy, onyx cell phone went off, the sign of yet another, mysterious text message. I knew very little about cell phones, and even less about texting. So, when Nudge requested to see the phone, I passed it to her without question. "I can probably track the number to a location if I just focus," she whispered, closing her eyes in concentration. It was stunning how quickly she could become the calm, collected, mature teenager we needed.

A few seconds later, Nudge cried out in pain. "I-I think whoever it is," she began, clutching her temple. "has control over my ability to read this. Like, manipulate our powers or something," she guessed, shakily handing me the phone again. I nodded, accidentally pressing a button that opened the message.

"It says," I spoke, tucking a stand of stray hair behind my ear. I felt Fang's dark, intense gaze on mine, listening intently. "Fly to Ontario, overlooking Niagra Falls by seven tonight or your family will face the consequences." I swallowed hard, biting my lip.

By 'face the consequences,' did they mean they would kill my mother and sister? Would they hurt my flock? _My baby to be?_

And, who the _Hell_ is '_they_?'

With so many questions building up inside of me, cluttering my brain, I felt choked. And, when our waitress- Shelby-returned, I realized _exactly_ who she was. Max II, my clone.

**You all have a right to be mad at me, furious even. I've been a slack-ass, what can I say? I hope this sort of makes up for me sucking so bad, what with the twist and all. **

**Your Bacon poems were, like, amazing. XD **

**For a random question, do any of you geocache? Most of you have probably never heard if it, but I'm curious to see if any of you do. That is, if any of you haven't completely given up on me yet, lol. **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Max POV

Life sucks sometimes. Like in the 'I didn't get to eat my pancakes, my clone is trying to kill me, and someone has captured the majority of people I am related to' kind of way. Although, I have a feeling, once I take care of the other two, I'll still be pretty pissed about the pancakes- they were chocolate chip. Yeah.

"Up and away!" I commanded, thrusting my clone forward with a shove to her chest. Iggy led Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel through a maze of tables, swiftly avoiding the awestruck bystanders.

Under normal circumstances, we'd try to keep the hysteria to a low, but, they had already found us, so what the Hell? "Fang, I can handle her," I grinned, watching cautiously as she gathered a handful of dull silverware. He nodded, eyes scanning the room meticulously. Turning abruptly, he dove on a crème-colored tray and tossed it to me like a Frisbee. My hand shot out, retrieving the disk thankfully.

A fork whizzed past me, digging into the drywall. More alert, my eyes flicked to hers, narrowing in concentration. Fighting someone else is easy, but, fighting yourself is a completely different story. I knew her weaknesses, but, she knew mine as well.

She launched three knives into the air, and within seconds, I deflected them with the tray. Her hands, now empty, balled into fists, swinging at her sides as she sprinted toward me. I dropped the disk, fist connecting with her jaw in the split second she hesitated to attack. Stumbling backwards, Max Two groaned, gingerly caressing her jowl. "You are a natural," she spat, rolling her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. "But, I follow directions," she continued, unfurling her magnificent wings. My wings. "So, I will _always_ prevail."

Someone gasped, and I nervously glanced over at her. She was a lanky woman with pale skin, sandy hair tied in a loose bun. Dark, plum smudges rested under her nearly colorless eyes. It wasn't until then that I noticed the meek, fragile newborn in her arms. The baby emitted a shrill cry as something very hard slammed into my temple, knocking me off my feet. Straining to remain conscious, I clawed at the tile, fingers finding a cloth napkin. Max II's boot constrained my neck; the same, solid object that had caused my head to throb so violently. Her face was blurry, and yet her voice rang so clearly in my mind. "It's my time now."

Fang POV

"Fang," Max spoke, chocolate-brown eyes flicking back and forth between mine and her clone's. "I can handle her." To any normal human, the two would appear exactly alike, but I knew the real Max. The confidence in her stance, the gentle tug of a grin on her soft lips.

I nodded silently, foot flattening on a tray as my eyes swept the room. I spun around, tossing the disk to Max, grinning as she caught it successfully. I noticed, from the corner of my eye, two men dressed in dark suits. They seemed aware, but calm and curious.

One of the men casually glanced over, and, instinctively, I darted into a nearby booth, listening very closely. "want the girl alive," one whispered to the other. I didn't need to hear the missing half of the sentence, because it was implied. The rest of us were nearly obstacles, useless game pieces in this sick war.

My focus was divided by both the men, and Max. Patiently, I counted to twenty in my head, waiting for the right moment. The men rose almost silently and I shot my leg out before one, tripping him. The other staggered back, momentarily disabled. _Oomph!_

My fist connected with his abdomen, knocking him back. He sucked in air greedily. I grinned, secretly wishing for more of a challenge. "Breakfast is served," I declared, knocking their half-eaten breakfast (pancakes and scrambled eggs) onto their crumpled bodies. Only part of me considered eating the remnants of their meal as my stomach growled.

* * *

"Come at me, bro!" Iggy shouted as I bound out the old, wooden door. I rolled my eyes, slapping him, just for the Hell of it. "Hey!" he whined, gently rubbing the faint line of my palm on his cheek.

I smirked, turning to Gazzy, Angel and Nudge. "Max's clone was our waitress," I breathed, swallowing. Nudge's gaze shot to mine, narrowing in concentration.

"Did she have any back up?" Nudge questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, two. I took care of them."

Angel closed her eyes, blonde ringlets falling into her face as she tilted it down slightly. "There are three more," she murmured, rubbing her temple. "I can hear their thoughts coming from the kitchen," she explained, blinking.

"Well, let's get to work," I cleared my throat, snapping the leg off of a stool from the bar that had somehow made its way outside. "Angel, Iggy, go help the people out," I instructed, wielding the stick. "Tell them to leave, and, convince them they saw nothing."

We split up, sneaking inside the kitchen door. I ambled forward first, holding the stool leg out, ready to attack. Gazzy followed closely behind me, with Nudge not far behind him. "You know, I'm not sure I want to be down wind of the Gasman," Nudge joked, reacting quickly as a man, dressed in a dark suit similar to the first two, lunged at her with a frying pan. She kicked upward, knocking the pan from his grasp, catching it lithely. Movement to my left caused me to pivot towards the sound, and I swung the stool leg forward with momentum. A satisfying crack came with the hit, and as I pushed my raven hair from my face, I saw that this man, too, looked equally similar to the first. It was not until then that I noticed Gazzy climbing a steel shelf. His grin deepened as the sack of flour he had just shoved finally teetered over the edge, landing in an explosion of white powder on top of my attacker. Undeniably proud, I high-fived him, waving the powder from my face.

"Where's the third one?" Gazzy asked, as the three of us formed into a strategic huddle. Nudge was looking pretty pleased with herself, twirling around the frying pan, which now had a smudge of blood on it. I scanned the petite kitchen, as finally, the dust settled. The third man emerged from the back, with a sharp, lengthy knife in his hand. I swallowed, pushing the two of them behind me protectively. At least I had one comforting thought; no one will be able to tell if I pee my pants in these dark jeans..right?

Max POV

I choked, writhing under my clone's grasp. I was waiting , bodying burning with anticipation. All she had to do was lean forward ever so slightly… "Aha," I grinned, yanking the napkin out from under her boot. She lost her footing and collapsed forward, giving me enough time to stand. Weakly, she held herself up, with the help of the diner table. I unfurled my wings as she faced me- we looked uncannily similar. "You may be my clone," I hissed, glaring at her. "But, you will _never_ replace me." With that, I drove my fist into her chest hard, and her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

We had roughly ten hours to fly to Niagara Falls, by order of the mysterious text message. Luckily, while the scientists were manipulating our DNA, they decided to throw in directional skills, so we knew the basic route to Ontario. "Hey Max, look!" Nudge exclaimed, holding up a bloody frying pan. Excuse my language, but, _what the fuck_? "It really makes an awesome weapon, and it also doubles as a cooking utensil," she nodded enthusiastically, admiring her reflection in the flat edge of the pan. I inhaled deeply, rolling my eyes.

Our pace increased, and we flew for a solid five hours before we began to show any exhaustion. By my calculations, we were more than three fourths of the way there. "Can we stop for lunch?" Iggy begged, swooping down beside me. His wings were majestic and pallid, inching towards mine. My stomach growled, and I shrugged, nose-diving. I tucked in my wings and relished the queasy feeling that overtook me as I began to descend.

We landed silently in an empty parking lot in Guelph, Ontario. Fang crouched down and unzipped his backpack, pulling out our parkas. He rolled his shoulders, tucking himself into his black, leather jacket as the others went to retrieve theirs. Fang gently tugged my parka onto my arms, accidentally brushing the delicate feathers at the base of my wings. I shuddered, craning my neck towards him. His lips brushed my ear, and he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too." A faint blush crept to my cheeks, warming my chest and abdomen.

"Awe, they're kissing!" Angel squealed, pointing us out to Nudge. Reluctantly pulling away from Fang's lips, I stuck my tongue out at them.

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes somewhat bitterly. "You can give Fang head later, can we go get some grub?"

My eyes widened in shock, blush deepening. "Max, what's head?" Angel pondered innocently. I choked, glaring at Iggy, grinding my teeth. _Prick_!

"Max, what's a prick?" -_-

* * *

What do McDonald employees do when six kids, two of which are covered in flour, and one who is wielding a frying pan, walk into their store? Absolutely _nothing_. In fact, the cashier was too busy texting to even raise an eyebrow at our colossal order.

Twenty minutes later, we were down thirty-three bucks, but, wealthy in sacks of delicious grease. "Gaz, what time is it?" I questioned, tucking a large bag under each of my arms.

"Two O' Five," he replied, stuffing a handful of fries in his mouth. I nodded, making sure we were out of sight. I unfurled my wings, and we took off.

Just South of us, there was a wilderness tucked in the chillier section of Ontario. We located the driest cave, spread out our feast, and dug in. After two cheeseburgers and a large drink, I surveyed the mouth of the cave. It was windy, and the scent of our lunch lingered out into the afternoon air. "Hey," Fang grinned, leaning against the cave wall beside me.

"Hello," I smiled, tucking my wings in. I had stripped of the parka inside the cave, and was stretching my wings when he joined me. As a gust of wind dancing along my bare arms, I bit my lip, shivering. Fang thoughtfully tugged his jacket open, pulling me into his chest. I breathed in his scent, moaning lightly, blushing.

He chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "How about that blow job?" he joked, exposing his teeth in a seductive grin, stroking my hair. I raised my eyebrow, shrugging, putting on a show.

"Sure, why not," I winked, shimmying down his abdomen. _Oh, naïve boy_.

"Really?" he swallowed, eyes widening. I smirked rolling my eyes as I thrust him forward, barreling into his chest.

"No," I giggled as we plummeted down the edge of the cliff, in each others arms.

**I could give you a million reasons why I haven't updated in forever, but, I doubt any of you really care. Lol. Instead, I'll ask you a random question. Do you listen to Nevershoutnever? **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Max POV

"You have twigs in your hair," Fang remarked, throwing me one of his famous, half-smiles. My face flushed. He chuckled at my futile attempt to retrieve the twigs from my unruly nest of hair, eventually assisting me with the task.

"It's your fault, you know," I retorted, grinning.

"_My _fault?" he twisted a strand of my hair, eyebrows raising theatrically. "_You _pushed _me _off the cliff!"

I rolled my eyes, stood, and unfurled my wings. "You deserved it," I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"I definitely did n-" An unusual, nervous twitch forced me to clutch my stomach. Unintentionally, I gasped, interrupting Fang. "Max, what's happening?" The second, powerful jab only increased the urgency in his voice. "Max. Talk to me!" He grabbed my wrist, tilting my chin to meet his gaze.

"I think," I whispered. "I think the baby is kicking." The tension in the air decreased noticeably. Fang rested his forehead on mine, sighing deeply.

"C-can I feel it?" he asked permission gingerly, biting his lip. I nodded, watching him curiously. Fang kneeled, gently peeled back the cotton of my t-shirt, and placed his hands on my protruding belly. I couldn't help but notice that they were shaking ever so slightly.

A few agonizing seconds later, the same twitch occurred. Fang's eyes shot to mine, raven orbs flecked with amazement and wonder. He shook with laughter, stood abruptly, and kissed me deeply. His lips parted as if he was about to say something when a loud thud came from the cave.

Instinctively, we broke apart and ascended into the forest, toward the noise. My wings caught the damp air, propelling me forward. I stumbled into the shelter, breathing heavily. Fang wasn't far behind me. "What happened?"

"Nudge hit me with a fucking frying pan!" Iggy bellowed, rubbing a red spot on his forehead. Angel and Gazzy were chuckling to themselves, in no way intending to stop the quarrel. I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. Although whopping Iggy upside the head with a frying pan was a common fantasy of mine, I couldn't let Nudge off the hook that easily.

"I know what you're thinking, Max," Nudge reasoned with me. "This looks bad. But, Iggy was making fun of Justin's new song, and the humidity is _ruining_ my hair, and I just started my peri-"

"Okay!" I interjected, clearing my throat. "I know everyone is a little stressed right now, but we have to work together if we're going to save my mom and Ella." Iggy's sightless eyes flickered in my direction momentarily, and then receded back to his hands. "We have a little under four hours until," I trailed off, not entirely sure of what was to come. I absolutely hated having no control over a situation that put all of the people I loved in danger.

"Until seven," Fang finished, stepping forward. Our wings brushed, sending a chill down the length of my spine. I felt a tug on my jeans and noticed that he had hung his finger in the belt loop.

I bit my lip, fighting off a smile as I suggested our next step. "I say, we find a place to chill and make a plan."

"Preferably one with wifi," Fang adds quietly.

"And coffee," Iggy groans. "Lots of it."

Gazzy lunges forward, with his fist thrust in the air like Superman. "Starbucks, here we come!"

* * *

We had exactly two hours and thirty-six minutes until our impending doom (or whatever the people who had captured my family had in mind.) I thoroughly intended on following the mysterious directions in order to rescue my mother and sister, but it led me to one question; why Niagara Falls? If I were to, say, blackmail the cook from the China Palace back in Arizona into telling me what is _really_ in their Szechuan Chicken, I would do it somewhere discreet, like the alley behind Sesame Street where Big Bird sells his crack.

Niagara Falls, however, is a _public _attraction in _public _that draws a lot of _publicity. _It's almost like they want to be seen…or want _us_ to be seen. "One Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino for m'lady," Fang smirked, placing the warm coffee cup in my hands. He slid into the booth next to me and placed his hand on my thigh, absentmindedly making small circles with his thumb. "What are we looking at?"

_Two full sentences_, I thought. Someone's feeling chatty. "It's the Niagara Falls Official website," I scanned the web page absentmindedly, terribly distracted by his hand on my thigh. "So, basically just a bunch of historical junk. It says here that there is an illumination show and fireworks every night, starting at nine."

"What about seven o'clock?" Fang furrowed his brow, posing a question that I couldn't answer. It was a scary feeling. I shrugged, sinking into his chest, defeated. It would be so easy to just give up and stay here, in his arms.

_Max. _

My eyes shot open, searching the quaint coffee house for the voice that had called for me. But, it didn't belong to a member of my flock or any of the caffeine junkies; it came from inside my head.

_Don't give up. You can do this._

Wait, wait, wait. Did the infamous Voice just say something encouraging? Am I on Punk'd? Because, I'd really like to have a talk with Ashton Kutcher about that beard of his- it gives me the hibigeebies.

As much as I hated it, the Voice was right. If I gave up now, I would be letting everyone that I loved down. And, I was determined to make my family whole again.

* * *

Do you remember that horror movie, "The Mist," where a storm blows into town and traps the people in the supermarket while vicious, bloodthirsty creatures lurk in the fog surrounding them? Well, imagine that the supermarket is a boat and subtract the bloodthirsty creatures, and add a few mutant birdkids.. Alright, so, really it was nothing like the movie. But, it _was _foggy as hell, and for all I knew, there _could _have been frightening critters hidden in the mist. Just sayin'.

"Marilyn Monroe was here in 1952 to film her first starring role," Nudge beamed, absorbed by a pamphlet of interesting facts that she picked up at the kiosk where we bought tickets to ride the Maid of The Mist.

We all had on obnoxiously yellow ponchos, which Iggy felt the need to comment on. "I feel like Big Bird."

The tour guide, a cheery, plump woman with rosy cheeks waddled to the stern of the ship. Unlike our ponchos, the woman's was a bright pink hue- I'm sure Nudge was already plotting to snag it from her. The guide's hair remained perfectly curled, despite the constant downpour of mist, leading me to the conclusion that she had personally burned a small hole in the ozone layer with hairspray over the course of her lifetime. "Hiya, folks," she chortled. "Welcome to the magical Maid of The Mist; first launched in 1846. Ooh, that rhymed!" She spoke so theatrically, I only bothered listening to half of what she said (which was primarily adjectives) "This majestic vessel…water below the marvelous falls…an astounding 170 feet deep…one of the world's most popular honeymoon destinations."

Fang squeezed my hand and my heart leapt involuntarily. "What's that?" A little freckly boy wondered aloud, pointing to the sky. Suspended over our heads, from one side of the falls to the other, was a thin, black rope. I had a feeling it was much larger than it appeared, seeing as we were 160-something feet below it.

"Why, that is the world-renowned tightrope walker that will be crossing the falls this evening, at seven!" Hairspray Harriet exclaimed. I would have laughed when a gust of rain whipped the hood of her poncho over her face, causing her to squirm restlessly like a life-sized, fuschia roach, but I was momentarily distracted. Wait, seven…what's happening at seven? I already TiVo'd the Bachelor…

"Max!" Gazzy choked out, concern present in his voice. But, I already knew what he was going to say, because I saw it too. We _all_ did.

Dangling from the middle of the tightrope walker's line were two struggling figures, bound together with rope. My mother and sister.


End file.
